Stargate Frontier
by Crashy
Summary: Série dérivée, Post Atlantis - Alors que la Voie Lactée est menacée par l'arrivée imminente des Wraith dans la galaxie, une lointaine planète s'éteint. Une équipe de sauvetage est mise en place afin de porter secours au peuple de Juhne...
1. Episode 101 Planète Noire

**PROLOGUE**

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et seuls quelques écrans de verre laissés allumés l'éclairaient par intermittences. Les cliquetis des touches d'un clavier rapidement parcourues retentissaient dans un quasi silence de mort.

Les traits fatigués, le regard éteint, l'homme aux yeux couleur olivine semblait à bout de force comme hanté par une évidence qu'il espérait encore pouvoir nier. Soudain tout autour de lui se figea, il se retourna dans une peur presque panique avant que la lumière ne s'éteigne …

Une fraction de seconde suffit à enclencher un générateur annexe et une faible lumière, forme allongée placée au-dessus de la partie supérieure de l'unique porte du local, s'alluma.

L'homme serra entre ses mains une étrange croix d'argent surmontée d'une série de runes indéchiffrables.

Il fit un pas, puis un autre, bousculant le mobilier de verre.

_Tout d'abord ce furent les villes … Oui ce furent les premières à tomber._

_Les campagnes ensuite._

_Il n'y avait plus aucun refuge, jusqu'à ce sanctuaire resté sûr jusque-là._

Les cris de l'homme déchirèrent le silence pourtant bien posé, mais finirent par se dissiper, emportant avec eux ce qui restait des lumières de Juhne.

* * *

**STARGATE FRONTIER  
**

**EPISODE 1.01**

" Planète Noire "

**Credits**

**D'après l'œuvre originale** de Brad Wright et Johnatan Gassner

**Scénario** par Wolf

.net

Websérie diffusée sur Werewolf Studios

* * *

**L**a sonde indiquait des relevés préoccupants. Tandis que les derniers tests effectués sur le module Ancien laissaient présager d'une forte probabilité de fiabilité, toutes les données tendaient à infirmer ses calculs pourtant d'ordinaire si pointus.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais pris de risques inconsidérés concernant ses découvertes. Il en était de même pour celle-ci qu'elle estimait avoir le pouvoir de changer les choses à nouveau. Une source d'énergie presque inépuisable censée pouvoir atteindre la moitié de la puissance d'un E2PZ …

Le réseau de portes des étoiles était malheureusement vaste, bien trop vaste pour que toutes les destinations soient un jour répertoriées et visitées. Des peuples entiers avaient été déportés de la Terre vers ces ailleurs où les Goa'ulds avaient, au cours des siècles de leur règne, pu asseoir un pouvoir désormais devenu légende.

La Terre avait su établir avec de nombreux peuples des liens amicaux cachant en réalité des relations diplomatiques plus profondes, cherchant à créer une nouvelle alliance sans laquelle cet univers perdrait pied.

Pour le bien de tous les habitants de la Terre, le projet resta secret, même après la chute de leurs ennemis …

Le colonel Carter n'avait que peu de temps pour terminer ses projets en cours, elle le savait. Bientôt elle serait appelée au commandement du nouveau vaisseau de la flotte terrienne et tout cela appartiendrait au passé.

Et vous êtes certaine que nous sommes assez loin ? » l'interrogea Cameron Mitchell avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

Cameron, cet observatoire est enterré à plus de dix kilomètres sous la surface, c'est dix fois plus que la distance de sécurité établie par mes calculs. » répondit-elle avant de s'installer devant un écran de contrôle.

Nous sommes prêts à lancer la première séquence Colonel. » lui annonça un officier.

Les tests sur l'artefact ancien allaient pouvoir débuter …

Phase initiale achevée Colonel Carter … Aucune anomalie détectée, début de la phase deux dans trois, deux, … Maintenant. »

Les alarmes retentirent, prévenant de la surchauffe du petit module. Les ondes électromagnétiques entraient en résonance, arrivant même jusqu'à faire trembler les murs de leur observatoire souterrain …

Stabilisez les commandes énergétiques caporal … » ordonna-t-elle.

Elle quitta une seconde l'ordinateur qui lui relayait les données relevées dans les environs du module pour tester les fluctuations énergétiques qui entraient dans la porte des étoiles située en surface.

A quel résultat doit-on s'attendre Sam ? » interrogea le docteur Daniel Jackson.

Je ne sais pas encore, il est trop tôt pour le dire. »

Les données collectées étaient trop denses pour pouvoir être analysées en direct, il faudrait quelques minutes pour que chacune d'entre elles soit assimilée et que les premières conclusions puissent être établies dans une marge d'erreur acceptable. Le regard de la jeune femme changea subitement quand celles-ci furent rapportées par l'ordinateur.

Ce n'est pas normal … » ajouta la scientifique l'esprit encore embrumé.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? »

Le convecteur emmagasine trop d'énergie comme sur la simulation, mais au lieu de créer une surcharge dans le condensateur, on dirait que l'énergie se dissipe. »

Bien, alors ça marche au lieu d'exploser … Vous pouvez me dire où est le problème ? » interrogea Cameron un peu sceptique …

Et bien théoriquement l'énergie ne peut pas se dissiper comme ça. Elle peut décroître jusqu'à un certain seuil mais il y a de fortes chances qu'elle ait été transformée en rayonnement électromagnétique- »

Ce qui veut dire ? » Continua Mitchell.

Que nous sommes coincés ici jusqu'à ce que nous ayons un moyen de dissiper cette énergie. »

L'énergie bloquerait l'ouverture du passage de la porte n'est-ce pas ? » intervint Jackson un peu en retrait depuis leur arrivée.

Certainement … »

Génial … » conclut finalement Cameron.

La perspective de rester sur ce caillou désert n'enchantait personne. D'après Samantha Carter, la porte ne pouvait être utilisée sans qu'une grande partie de l'énergie émanant du module ne se focalise dans le naquadah qui la composait. Les voyageurs qui s'y risqueraient seraient alors immédiatement désintégrés, et condamnés à rester pour toujours dans un trou de ver qui ne mènerait nulle part.

Je crois qu'on peut tirer profit de la perte d'énergie. » intervint un homme brun qui les observait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Et, vous êtes ? » lança Mitchell sur un ton sarcastique …

Oh désolé, » s'excusa-t-il en lui serrant la main « Je m'appelle Kaidan Alenko, mais je crois connaître certains d'entre vous … » fit-il en souriant à Carter.

La jeune femme l'avait rencontré lors d'un voyage sur une planète isolée où elle avait dû s'associer avec lui pour libérer Jack, Daniel et Teal'c d'un groupe de jaffas fidèles à Anubis. Il s'était envolé à bord d'un Alk'ech abandonné non loin du champ de bataille où il avait aidé à neutraliser des supers soldats.

Sa présence sur la base n'était cependant pas le fruit du hasard. Il était arrivé quelques minutes avant le début de l'expérience accompagné de soldats venus renforcer la sécurité de la base.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » fit-elle en souriant, surprise par son arrivée.

Nous sommes entrés en négociation avec votre gouvernement pour ratifier un amendement sur nos futures routes commerciales. Le général Landry m'a autorisé à assister à votre expérience. » affirma-t-il sous l'œil méfiant de Daniel et Cameron. « Je peux ? » continua-t-il en indiquant la console qui dirigeait la machine.

Samantha lui laissa la place bien volontiers, s'étant souvenue que ses connaissances en technologies extra-humaines étaient sans doute plus poussées que les siennes et à l'heure actuelle, elle n'avait aucune solution à apporter à leur problème.

Z'êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée Sam ? » chuchota doucement Mitchell à l'oreille de son équipière.

Je n'en ai pour l'instant aucune autre et si mes souvenirs sont bons, il a réussi à faire décoller un transporteur Goa'uld vieux de centaines d'années en quelques minutes. » répondit-elle de la même façon …

Dans la salle des commandes, assez restreinte, seule une petite vingtaine de personnes assistait aux essais, l'équipe SG comprise.

Les courbes qui jusque là s'affolaient sur le moniteur, devinrent plus simples. Les pulsions s'arrondirent et le nombre des rapports de danger baissèrent continuellement jusqu'à leur disparition pure et simple.

Comment avez-vous fait ? » fit-elle sous l'œil soulagé de Jackson et Mitchell.

Le système de dérivation d'une telle unité est très variable et nécessite une stabilisation, peu importe sa puissance. C'est l'une des lois qu'utilisaient les Anciens dans le développement de leur technologie, Colonel Carter … »

Je trouve qu'il se la pète beaucoup. » laissa échapper Vala à Daniel.

Peut-être mais jusque là c'est lui qui nous a tirés d'affaire. » répliqua Cameron sur un ton pour le moins désabusé.

La jeune femme croyait avec assurance que personne ne l'avait entendue ; elle roula des yeux et soupira.

Quoi qu'il en soit, rien ne vaut une bonne chasse aux trésors anciens pour nous remettre de nos émotions ! » continua-t-elle avec insolence et bonne humeur.

On n'est pas là pour ça aujourd'hui Vala, il faudra vous y faire ! » rétorqua Cameron.

Comment ça ? Daniel, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Je comprends pas … »

Bien maintenant que votre ami a réglé ce petit problème je pense qu'on pourrait retourner au SGC ? »

Jackson n'avait vraisemblablement pas envie de se lancer dans une explication quelconque avec Vala Mal Doran. Bavarde et maladroite elle avait su se montrer utile à bien des égards et son passé comme hôte de Ketesh, grand maître Goa'uld aujourd'hui disparu, l'avait rendue sensible à la cause humaine. Probablement aussi par le fait qu'elle fut à l'origine de l'une des plus grandes puissances que le monde ait connu, mais il s'agissait là d'une toute autre histoire.

Sam laissa aux personnes présentes le soin de récupérer l'objet Ancien selon le protocole bien spécifique qu'elle avait établi et qui permettait d'écarter tout danger lors de la manipulation.

Daniel composa une nouvelle fois les codes que tous connaissaient par cœur. La mécanique se mit en route, les chevrons s'enclenchèrent les uns après les autres, tournoyant dans un balai de lumières rougeoyantes …

Un puis deux … Trois jusqu'au septième et dernier d'entre eux.

Le vortex se forma dans un arc lumineux et une écume aveuglante ; de l'autre côté les attendaient le général Landry et plusieurs diplomates venus spécialement de Washington pour rencontrer leur invité.

Le vortex se disloqua derrière eux et Landry accueillit l'émissaire Kaidan Alenko comme les usages l'exigeaient. Les poignées de mains et les saluts courtois furent nombreux avant que tous ne puissent enfin prendre place à la table des négociations.

L'équipe SG-1 était restée en arrière et, malgré l'invitation de son ancien compagnon d'infortune, le colonel Carter imita ses camarades.

C'est moi ou, il vous fait du gringue Carter ? » lança Cameron.

… » elle hésita l'espace d'un instant « Vous plaisantez ? » répondit-elle à la fois amusée et gênée.

Vala réprima une remarque qui pourtant ne demandait qu'à être dite et préféra prendre le bras de Samantha avant de l'entraîner dans les coursives. Elle espérait sans doute pouvoir en apprendre davantage sur ce mystérieux inconnu à qui elle donnait sans doute déjà le rang de nouveau prétendant …

Les femmes … » soupira Cameron Mitchell.

Moi non plus je les comprends pas. » continua Jackson.

Ils quittèrent eux aussi la salle d'embarquement pour se rendre au débriefing, bien que cette mission n'en eût pas nécessairement besoin. Teal'c était allé rendre à la nation Jaffa des comptes sur l'exécution de Bââl, derniers des faux dieux Goa'uld exécuté récemment par les Tok'ra.

Quelques jours plus tard le traité allait être adopté selon des mesures profitables aux deux parties, mais pour cela Kaidan devait encore demander l'approbation du Grand Conseil de la planète dont il venait : Juhne. Trois fois plus grosse que la planète Terre, elle abritait deux milliards d'êtres humains et de grandes ressources naturelles préservées par une conception quasi idéalisée de la vie. L'heure fatidique arriva et tous les négociateurs envoyés par la Maison Blanche étaient présents lorsque le vortex permettant la communication entre les deux mondes s'ouvrit enfin.

Ambassadeur Orine … » salua-t-il respectueusement.

Kaidan Alenko, notre conseil a délibéré ce matin même. » lança une voix rauque sans visage « Le traité a été accepté à l'unanimité, nous souhaitons que ce partenariat avec nos nouveaux frères terriens soit des plus profitables à nos deux peuples. »

Ces paroles dessinèrent sur les visages des sourires de satisfaction.

Je crois que nous saurons nous montrer dignes de votre confiance. » intervint le général Landry.

Nous n'en doutons pas. A bientôt mes amis. » résonna enfin la voix avant que le vortex ne se disloque.

Toutes mes félicitations … » le félicita Samantha.

Négocier avec les terriens est très agréable. » se confia-t-il « Voulez-vous que nous marchions un peu ? » continua-t-il poliment.

Avec joie. »

Les couloirs du _Stargate Command_ n'étaient pas des plus enchanteurs, réduits au seul béton parcouru par d'interminables lignes électriques et autres canalisations. Cependant Kaidan y avait rapidement pris ses marques, sachant rester discret au milieu de l'agitation quotidienne de la base.

Malgré tout, les missions sur le terrain restaient, en cette période assez étrange, peu nombreuses et cantonnées à l'essentiel … Atlantis était malheureusement restée silencieuse depuis quelques jours et l'inquiétude de voir débarquer de nouveaux problèmes restait permanente.

Lorsque le temps fut venu pour lui de retourner sur Juhne, Kaidan prépara ses affaires en prévision de son retour ; n'ayant pas pu saluer le départ du Colonel Carter, appelée à des affaires de la plus haute importance loin de la base.

Le reste de l'équipe SG1 accompagna l'émissaire juhnéen dans la salle d'embarquement ; les coordonnées de son retour s'initialisaient dans un bruit métallique sur la porte actionnée.

Je crois nous nous reverrons bientôt. » fit Vala en mimant une accolade.

L'humour de leur hôte bel et bien présent malgré sa stature et son langage soutenu, il prit la jeune femme à son propre jeu et la serra contre lui. Surprise, alors qu'il saluait les autres personnes présentes, elle eut un petit couinement ridicule illuminé par un sourire de satisfaction.

Ca c'est un gentleman ! » lâcha-t-elle au nez et à la barbe de Jackson qui préféra ne rien ajouter.

Il finit par gravir lentement la rampe d'accès mais avant même qu'il n'atteigne l'horizon, un dysfonctionnement fit se refermer le vortex. Il se tourna immédiatement vers l'assistance qui n'avait pour seule réaction qu'un brouhaha indistinct …

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » chuchota Vala à Daniel.

Dans la salle de commande, le général Landry regardait pensif les moniteurs tandis que l'on composait une nouvelle fois l'adresse … Cameron se précipita dans les escaliers pour atteindre la salle en question et fut suivi de Vala et Daniel …

Que se passe-t-il général ? » laissa échapper le colonel en uniforme.

Walter ? » interrogea-t-il à son tour, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Le contact avec la planète Juhne est rompu mon général. »

Alors réessayez … » ordonna-t-il avec sang froid.

Impossible mon général, trois tentatives d'activation et aucune réponse de l'autre côté »

Alors quelles sont les possibilités ? »

Il n'y en a qu'une … » continua Vala alors que Walter se tournait vers eux. « Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave de l'autre côté. »

Kaidan les avait rejoints en silence.

Bien que son peuple n'ait commencé à utiliser l'engin que quelques années plus tôt, il en connaissait le fonctionnement par cœur. Le diagnostic de Vala ne pouvait qu'être exact.

Les jours qui suivirent furent probablement les plus durs et bien qu'il fut soutenu par les autres membres de la base où il devait demeurer le temps qu'une expédition puisse être organisée, le choc risquait d'entraîner de graves conséquences sur sa santé. Malheureusement la récente prise de contact avec le personnel de la cité d'Atlantis n'arrangeait rien. Réquisitionnés pour défendre la planète, aucun vaisseau capable de voyager en hyperespace n'avait pu être disponible pour effectuer le voyage jusqu'à Juhne.

Les jours défilèrent et les tensions se dissipèrent enfin à l'arrivée d'Atlantis sur Terre. Sortie de la galaxie de Pégase pour protéger la terre, la cité atlante n'avait pas pu retourner en arrière et resta occultée dans la baie de San Francisco, en Californie.

Kaidan ne dormait plus, rongé par les questions qui ne pouvaient trouver de réponse. Chacune de ses nuits était le théâtre des pires scénarios que son imagination et son esprit scientifique pouvaient concevoir.

Deux mois s'écoulèrent avant qu'un soldat en treillis ne vienne frapper à la porte de la chambre pour lui demander de le suivre. Il le mena jusqu'à la salle de briefing où l'attendait le général Landry, fièrement posté face à la baie vitrée donnant sur la salle d'embarquement.

Général, vous avez demandé à me voir ? » fit respectueusement Kaidan.

Oui … Prenez un siège » ajouta-t-il en faisant demi-tour.

Le général américain se cachait bien souvent derrière ses sarcasmes pour se tenir à distance des autres, mais savait tout autant quand changer de ton et se révéler bien plus humain.

Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous avons essuyé les attaques d'un ennemi qui venait de loin et que la cité des anciens est revenue sur terre. »

J'en ai entendu parler. »

Et bien le Pentagone et le CIS nous ont autorisé à utiliser deux de leurs Jumpers afin d'envoyer une équipe sur Alen IV. A partir de cette planète… »

Il nous serait possible d'atteindre Juhne en deux heures … » fit-il soudainement réveillé par cette révélation.

Les deux Jumpers sont déjà en route et devraient arriver dans quelques heures. »

Merci, Général. » fit-il, enthousiaste.

Remerciez le Colonel Carter, c'est à elle que vous devez tout ça. » conclut finalement l'homme à l'éternelle veste de cuir.

Les heures qui suivirent passèrent lentement mais après l'attente de ces dernières semaines, les Jumpers lui donnèrent l'impression d'apparaître presque instantanément. Les vaisseaux avaient dû se poser sur le sommet de Cheyenne Mountain à l'endroit même où le sas de l'ancien silo à missile pourrait leur ouvrir la voie vers l'horizon de la porte.

Deux équipes d'une vingtaine de personnes chacune avaient été préparées et briefées pour l'occasion. Deux pilotes, du personnel médical ainsi qu'un membre en devenir du CIS chargé de superviser l'utilisation des deux navettes atlantes, mais surtout de mener un rapport à sa hiérarchie sur la situation de peuple Juhnéen, offrant le cas échéant aux survivants, l'hospitalité. Installée juste à côté de Kaidan qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré, la jeune femme noua ses longs cheveux blonds et se présenta à lui.

Monsieur Alenko n'est-ce pas ? »

Oui. » fit-il imperturbable « A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Jenifer Montini, je suis chargée de … »

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait davantage d'une marque de politesse qu'un réel intérêt pour ce qu'elle faisait à bord du vaisseau, elle se ravisa et laissa tomber les bonnes formules d'usage.

Je suis désolée par ce que vous arrive. Gardez espoir. » fit-elle en posant une main attentionnée sur la sienne.

Il eut une réaction pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu arrivant dans l'encadrement de la porte de la soute de l'engin. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien comme simple signe de remerciement.

Le contact physique, il l'avait presque oublié.

La présence réconfortante de cette paume sur le dos de sa main, lui semblait être pour la première fois depuis longtemps sincère et dénuée de toute tristesse. La compassion de la jeune femme anima son visage d'un léger sourire avant que le pilote de l'autre vaisseau n'annonce leur décollage imminent.

_Jumper I à SGC, nous décollons … »_

_Bien reçu Jumper I, nous lançons l'initialisation de l'ouverture vers la planète de destination. Attendez instructions. »_

_Bien reçu SGC, Sheppard, terminé. »_

Le colonel Sheppard faisait partie de la première expédition vers la cité perdue des Anciens en 2003 et avait succédé au colonel Sumner décédé cette même année, à la direction des équipes militaires. Possédant le gène Ancien il avait eu tout le loisir de pouvoir accéder aux technologies laissées après leur disparition. Il avait entre autres choses acquis la faculté de pouvoir piloter les Jumpers de la cité d'Atlantis.

Un léger sifflement retentit alors, soulevant la masse de métal à quelques mètres au dessus du sol. La descente serait sans doute rapide et sans problème jusqu'à atteindre l'horizon des évènements.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent face à la baie vitrée de la salle des commandes, Kaidan aperçut sans nul doute possible la silhouette connue d'une jeune femme en uniforme dont les cheveux blonds semblaient avoir le pouvoir d'éclairer son visage. Elle lui fit un sourire timide …

Kaidan, ici Samantha Carter … Je tenais à vous souhaiter bonne chance. Je suis de tout cœur avec vous. »

Merci Sam. » répondit Kaidan, ravi par les quelques mots de son amie.

Leur conversation était restée privée, néanmoins ça n'est qu'une fois leur communication terminée que le second Jumper s'élança au travers du vortex.

Pour la plupart des passagers il s'agissait là de leur première traversée. Pour certains le voyage fut une expérience forte tandis que pour d'autres, elle fut des plus déplaisantes. De l'autre côté ils découvrirent que la planète sur laquelle ils venaient de débarquer était semblable à un immense désert dépourvu de toute atmosphère.

_Command, nous sommes arrivés de l'autre côté. » lança le pilote atlante._

_Reçu, Bonne chance Colonel, Command terminé ! » répliqua l'opérateur avant de déconnecter la liaison entre les deux portes_.

John Sheppard menait la mission comme à son habitude depuis des années, c'est d'ailleurs pour son expérience que le CIS avait porté son choix sur cet homme au courage exemplaire.

_Jumper II, ici Jumper I, on vous envoie les coordonnées de notre destination … »_

Bien reçu Jumper I. » répondit le militaire aux commandes.

Kaidan avait rejoint le jeune pilote du vaisseau et prit place dans le second fauteuil du cockpit. S'il avait été terrorisé à l'idée de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, il n'en paraissait rien. Le visage blême, le regard éteint n'étaient que d'infimes détails aux yeux des autres et les semaines passées avaient plus ou moins été épuisantes pour nombre d'entre eux. Le voyage allait probablement durer et s'occuper à étudier les technologies présentes dans le vaisseau serait sûrement l'activité qui retiendrait le plus son attention.

Les heures passèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Mais quand Kaidan releva la tête vers la vitre qui les séparait du vide de l'espace, il ne vit que ce disque noir majestueux surmonté des flammes bleues et blanches. La lumière était diffuse et faible en comparaison de celle du soleil qui réchauffait la Terre et à laquelle tous étaient plus ou moins habitués.

Rapidement le lieutenant qui pilotait le Jumper enclencha une série d'analyses qui pouvaient déterminer si leur approche de la planète représentait un danger quelconque pour les occupants de la navette.

Colonel Sheppard ? »

_Je vous écoute lieutenant. » fit-il depuis l'autre vaisseau._

Les moniteurs font état d'une faible activité à la surface, aucune onde radio et une très faible radioactivité. » commenta le jeune officier.

_Feu vert pour l'atterrissage Madden, nous allons tenter de contacter les gouvernements par radio depuis la haute orbite. »_

Bien mon colonel. » répondit le jeune gradé.

Le vaisseau prit la trajectoire prévue par les informations qu'avait données Kaidan et descendit en direction de la capitale planétaire juhnéenne. Le pilote convia les passagers serrés à l'arrière à attacher de nouveau les ceintures de sécurité installées sur les sièges, en prévision des perturbations liées à leur entrée dans l'atmosphère de la planète.

La capitale était censée se trouver dans la face non exposée au rayonnement de l'étoile mais l'absence des lumières de la cité ne laissait rien présager de bon.

L'entrée dans l'atmosphère se fit douloureusement, les secousses et la pression faisaient chanter le métal et paraissaient pouvoir compromettre toute la structure du vaisseau. Les éclairs illuminaient les masses nuageuses plus épaisses à chaque nouveau mètre parcouru vers la surface, et, quand enfin le paysage se dégagea, les pires visions d'horreur rêvées par le juhnéen les semaines passées disparurent, remplacées par une réalité bien plus sombre. Le Jumper décéléra lentement en s'approchant des ruines qu'il surplombait.

Les projecteurs du module éclairaient un sol poussiéreux, une nuée épaisse et sèche …

Des cendres … » laissa échapper Kaidan, resté muet jusque-là.

Elles virevoltaient tout autour d'eux, couvrant les derniers vestiges des hautes tours qui s'élevaient autrefois dans la capitale. Le sol semblait formé de masses indistinctes et irrégulières probablement couvertes sur plusieurs mètres par la poussière grise …

M'autorisez-vous à prendre les commandes lieutenant ? » fit Kaidan en observant un plan qui se dessinait sur le verre devant lui.

Je ne crois pas que- »

Jason Madden n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà l'appareil ancien obéissait au juhnéen. Il avait compris que si cet homme pouvait prétendre piloter le vaisseau, il était sans doute détenteur du gène ancien.

Nous devons trouver le Sanctuaire des Dieux, c'est là que se trouvait notre porte. » expliqua-t-il calmement au pilote décontenancé.

Il restait sans voix devant la maîtrise dont faisait preuve Kaidan alors que lui-même avait dû recevoir un entraînement de plusieurs semaines avant de réussir à le faire ne serait-ce que décoller.

Ils parcoururent plusieurs kilomètres avant d'atteindre ce que Kaidan désignait comme le Sanctuaire, légèrement surélevé et dominant le reste de la ville ; un bâtiment aux colonnes impressionnantes s'élevait devant eux sans toutefois avoir subi autant de dégâts que les autres.

Préparez-vous. » fit Kaidan en débouclant sa ceinture de sécurité.

L'engin se posa et il quitta son siège. Le lieutenant savait très bien que la prochaine intention de son passager était de sortir et de rejoindre l'intérieur du Sanctuaire … Jason se doutait qu'il n'y trouverait rien d'autre que des ruines mais l'espoir l'animait et il n'avait probablement pas le droit de le lui retirer.

Colonel ici Mad, la surface de la planète semble complètement dévastée, on vient de se poser vers ce que l'émissaire juhnéen appelle le Sanctuaire. Nous allons tenter une sortie et voir s'il reste du monde là-dedans. Terminé. »

_Bien reçu lieutenant. Ramenez-moi tout le monde en un seul morceau compris ? »_

Compris monsieur. »

L'équipage enfilait déjà les manteaux et chacun se couvrait la bouche et le nez à l'aide de l'écharpe qui l'accompagnait selon les instructions du militaire.

Dehors de violentes bourrasques peinaient à soulever la masse dense des cendres agglomérées sur le sol. Alenko fut le premier à quitter l'habitacle, rabattant la capuche sur sa tête.

Kaidan avançait avec peine mais de façon déterminée, écrasant la poussière grise sans jamais devoir ralentir … En face de lui se tenait cet étrange édifice, surplombant un large escalier détruit en plusieurs endroits par la chute de lourdes pierres de taille.

Une à une, il dévora les marches jusqu'à atteindre l'embrasure d'une porte brisée par les vents. A l'intérieur le carnage était tel que l'endroit aurait pu paraître méconnaissable à n'importe quel autre Juhnéen … Mais il connaissait ces lieux comme sa poche …

L'immense salle était construite de larges plaques de marbre mais les colonnes brisées et le toit arraché n'avait sans doute pas pu résister aux forces qui s'étaient déchaînées en ces lieux. La grandeur de Juhne avait disparu, s'était envolée avec ce qui avait ravagé cette planète pourtant gouvernée par une race pacifique.

A terre se trouvait à demi recouverte par la poussière la porte des étoiles, déconnectée du contrôleur qui se trouvait à l'origine à quelque pas de son socle. Il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer la beauté d'autrefois du sanctuaire qu'il avait quitté, rayonnant et paisible, animé par les débats publics et les concertations privées de la chambre d'Antari.

Il revoyait l'ambassadeur Orine venu le saluer le jour de son départ, sa mère non loin de là en robe de souveraine ambassadrice qui lui souriait.

Il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle suivi par Jenifer, tandis que les quelques scientifiques présents installaient leurs instruments autour de la porte des étoiles. Il poursuivit là où les cendres n'avaient fait qu'effleurer le sol, là où tout semblait être resté comme avant. Il poussa une porte et manqua de tomber dans le vide qui s'étendait de l'autre côté. Le ciel noir et le manteau de cendres se confondaient, faisant disparaître la ligne d'horizon.

La tour sur laquelle ils s'étaient posés était la plus ancienne de la capitale, celle qui fut construite par leurs ancêtres alors même qu'ils s'installaient sur la planète.

Elle avait résisté au choc et sauvegarder un monument de leur histoire. Mais comment son histoire pouvait-elle encore avoir le moindre sens … Les vestiges des valeurs qui avaient régi son enfance s'étaient envolées avec le dernier souffle de son peuple. La pluie sèche qui déferlait sur les terres mortes de Juhne était autant de corps dispersés, de vies envolées.

Rejoint par Jenifer, il referma la lourde porte de bois …

Les miens … ils sont tous … »

Le mot était sans doute trop fort pour être prononcé, alors elle fit ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas et lui prit la main gantée.

Je peux vous promettre que le CIS mettra tout en œuvre pour rechercher les survivants de votre peuple. Nous n'abandonnerons pas. »

Il serait sans doute fou de penser qu'un seul ait pu survivre. » conclut-il les yeux tournés vers elle. « Il fera jour dans quelques heures, je doute que ces nuages ne puissent laisser passer la lumière, mais je voudrais pouvoir voir notre soleil, une dernière fois si vous me le permettez. »

Je vais en parler au lieutenant Madden et au major Grogan … »

Elle relâcha sa main, prit le chemin inverse puis se tourna vers lui un instant.

J'aimerais rester seul, quelques minutes. S'il vous plaît. »

Elle se contenta d'un hochement de la tête et reprit sa route. Kaidan resta un long moment à observer la statue brisée qui s'élevait autrefois dans le hall. Il rabaissa sa capuche, enleva l'écharpe et déboutonna sa veste …

Les ingénieurs et quelques autres se concentraient sur les mesures qu'ils effectuaient sur la porte, cherchant à déterminer ce qui pouvait avoir provoqué le dysfonctionnement quand ils avaient tenté de contacter la planète.

Une jeune femme semblait se débattre avec les câbles reliant ce qui restait du DHD de la porte à son ordinateur portable, un homme au regard sombre avait essayé de l'aider mais elle avait vivement protesté. Maëlle était une jeune femme douée mais introvertie qui pouvait vite se montrer agressive devant l'insistance de ses congénères. Travailler seule était dans ses habitudes ; elle n'avait pas manqué de montrer d'une très grande utilité lors du lancement du projet Icarus.

Malgré son jeune âge, les moindres rouages du fonctionnement de la porte des étoiles et les technologies Anciennes n'avaient aucun secret pour elle.

Une fois les branchements réussis, elle ouvrit son ordinateur et afficha toutes les données que les cristaux non-endommagés du DHD avaient pu stocker avant que la porte ne soit déconnectée du réseau.

_Sheppard à Madden » résonna la radio du lieutenant._

Je vous écoute Colonel. »

_Où vous en êtes ? »_

Nous avons retrouvé la porte mon colonel, mais elle est en piteux état et apparemment déconnectée du DHD. Le docteur Dehran travaille dessus. »

_Bien, de notre côté nous sommes passés sur la face éclairée de la planète et … semble que … -reil … »_

Colonel Sheppard ? Je ne vous reçois plus. »

Les transmissions radios ne doivent pas passer au travers des nuées de cendres qui parcourent le ciel. » lança timidement la scientifique toujours affairée sur son ordinateur.

Oh … merci. » répondit-il étonné qu'elle soit aussi attentive à ce qui l'entoure.

Elle mima quelques paroles inaudibles en guise de réponse sans ôter son regard de l'écran qui affichaient des dizaines de données différentes. L'agent du CIS détachée à la mission rattrapa Mad qui faisait le chemin inverse pour retourner vers le vaisseau.

Attendez, lieutenant ! » lança-t-elle presque essoufflée. « Combien de temps devons-nous rester ici ? »

Le temps qu'il faudra, nous avons des vivres pour trois jours. » répondit-il sans ralentir. « Le plus important pour l'instant est que l'on puisse rétablir un contact avec le SGC. »

Il avait raison, la scientifique lui avait confirmé qu'avec quelques heures de travail elle serait en mesure de remettre la porte en état de marche. Il leur suffirait alors d'obtenir par la porte les ressources nécessaires pour se lancer à la recherche des survivants et trouver l'origine du problème.

* * *

Kaidan balayait la petite salle éventrée du regard. La longue table ovale ou siégeait le conseil était stable et intacte … Délicatement il en effleura la surface et toute la mécanique se mit en marche. L'énergie était fluctuante et l'intensité lumineuse vacillait. Mais il savait que si ces fonctions étaient encore actives il lui serait sans doute possible d'accéder à la mémoire centrale contenue dans ses cristaux …

Rapidement il retrouva le chemin de l'escalier qui menait au niveau inférieur abritant tous les systèmes artificiels ainsi que les cristaux de mémoire du Sanctuaire. Il dévala les quelques marches qui le séparaient des bureaux et se retrouva face à un immense vide noir. Le bâtiment avait en effet pu résister dans sa grande globalité, néanmoins le sol restait instable et pouvait sans nul doute s'effondrer à la moindre masse supplémentaire. C'est probablement ce qui avait dû emporter les tribunes d'Antari qui se trouvaient juste derrière la salle de la porte. Il posa un pied prudent sur le sol craquelé du niveau et s'assura qu'il ne bougerait pas avant d'avancer plus rapidement. Il poussa légèrement la porte de verre qui séparait l'espace des escaliers de la grande salle de stockage des données. Elle ne lui opposa aucune résistance, sans doute le système mécanique avait-il lui aussi souffert de la catastrophe.

La salle s'illumina en plusieurs endroits, le système de détection fonctionnait toujours, il suffirait alors de remettre en marche le générateur et l'accès aux données ainsi que l'alimentation en énergie de tout le bâtiment seraient rétablis. Pas à pas, il s'approchait de la salle de commandes se trouvant tout au fond séparée du reste par une simple paroi de verre. C'est là que, jour et nuit, deux techniciens mandatés et accrédités par le conseil se relayaient pour maintenir une veille permanente au bon fonctionnement des systèmes dans l'enceinte du gouvernement de Juhne.

Il parcourut une bonne dizaine de mètres avant d'atteindre la petite cage de verre au dessus de laquelle scintillait une lumière faiblarde. La porte avait été endommagée et il y régnait une atmosphère étrange, presque suffocante. Le mobilier avait été renversé et les murs défoncés en plusieurs endroits, comme frappés par une force incommensurable.

Les écrans de verre n'avaient eux pas bougé mais affichaient des alertes à répétitions. Kaidan essaya de nombreuses commandes mais sans aucun résultat.

Il se résigna à connecter le module portable qu'il possédait depuis des années en le posant simplement sur une petite plateforme transparente qui s'alluma à son contact. Après une habile manipulation il fit s'afficher divers menus à l'écran et s'attarda plus particulièrement sur l'un d'eux. Quelques secondes seulement lui suffirent pour rétablir les niveaux d'énergie, et, lentement les unités de cristaux résonnèrent tandis que les lumières firent du Sanctuaire le dernier phare de la planète morte.

* * *

En surface Jenifer assistait au rétablissement de la majestueuse porte juhnéenne. Tous les hommes de la mission s'acharnaient en chœur à tirer les cordes mises en place par les militaires et qui, reliées au treuil, allaient leur permettre d'atteindre leur but. A peine la porte avait elle été redressée que le sol se mit à briller au travers de la cendre. Le jeune employée du CIS balaya la pierre de ses mains et découvrit un rayon de lumière qui traversait le marbre dans un son presque cristallin. La salle toute entière en était parcourue et illuminée. Ce changement soudain provoqua la méfiance de toute l'équipe.

_Lieutenant Madden, ici Kaidan Alenko, j'ai pu rétablir l'énergie dans le Sanctuaire. » résonna la radio du militaire._

Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

_Je dois accéder aux bases de données du Conseil pour savoir ce qui a pu se passer, visiblement les unités de cristaux sont intactes. » _

Quelle est votre position Kaidan ? » intervint Jenifer.

_Je suis au niveau inférieur, l'accès se trouve dans la salle du conseil, à côté des restes de la statue. »_

Ne bougez pas, on arrive. » l'avertit Jason.

Les deux individus laissèrent leurs compagnons s'affairer autour de la porte tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle du conseil.

Arrivés au niveau inférieur, le lieutenant avait devancé la jeune femme de quelques mètres quand elle se retrouva piégée par une partie du sol devenue instable. Les craquements du marbre firent se retourner le militaire ; elle restait totalement immobile de peur de faire céder la plaque qui la portait.

Ne bougez pas ! » ordonna-t-il.

Bien … Je ne fais rien, mais si vous voulez tenter quelque chose n'hésitez pas trop longtemps. » fit-elle en fermant les yeux, apercevant le noir qui s'étendait au travers des fissures grandissantes de la pierre.

Il s'avança prudemment afin de tester la résistance du sol au fur-et-à-mesure de sa progression. Mais lorsqu'il vit la plaque céder sous les pieds de la blonde il se jeta en avant et saisit sa main in extremis.

Dans un effort supplémentaire, il l'aida à remonter et tout deux constatèrent que tout s'était effondré au dessous d'eux sur plusieurs étages.

Merci, merci vraiment. »

Ce n'est rien, c'est mon … job. » répondit-il essoufflé.

Dans la grande salle des cristaux, Kaidan cherchait inlassablement les unités de mémoires qui lui permettraient de mettre enfin des images sur le douloureux évènement qui avait sans doute détruit tout un peuple.

Le niveau est instable … » l'interpella Mad.

Il ne s'agit pas de ce seul niveau. Toute la structure du Sanctuaire est touchée. »

Vous voulez dire que … c'est fini ? » l'interrogea Jenifer Montini, surprise.

Lieutenant » fit-il en se tournant vers le militaire « il nous reste quelques heures avant que les niveaux supérieurs ne deviennent dangereux, vous devriez préparer le repli de vos hommes. »

J'ai des ordres, je vous ramène également. »

Je dois d'abord trouver les cristaux de mémoire, lieutenant. » fit-il en continuant d'examiner les cristaux de l'unité.

Ne soyez pas en retard. »

Le juhnéen restait mystérieux et plongé dans ses recherches, Jenifer le regardait fouiller ce qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre. L'ombre d'un instant il songea à tout expliquer, mais il se ravisa puis oublia en tombant sur le dernier cristal bleu de la rangée.

La mémoire de son peuple, celle de toutes les nations juhnéennes se trouvaient dans ce simple minéral dense et précieux.

Il se dirigea de nouveau vers la petite salle de contrôle et replaça son appareil sur le socle de verre. Il redressa un siège tombé au sol et, invitant la jeune femme à s'asseoir, entra plusieurs lignes de codes sur l'ordinateur.

Lentement des grésillements résonnèrent autour d'eux puis ils disparurent …

Colonel Sheppard ? »

Kaidan avait enfin brisé le silence.

_Enfin … Je commençais à me demander si vous alliez m'obliger à venir vous chercher. » plaisanta le pilote. « Comment ça se passe en bas ? »._

Nos détecteurs sont HS, mais je pense que le lieutenant Madden sera plus en mesure de vous expliquer notre situation. » répondit Kaidan.

Colonel, ici Mad … » enchaîna le jeune militaire depuis sa radio.

Il diminua le volume du son ambiant de la pièce et se retourna vers la jeune femme debout depuis le début de leur court échange.

Désolé pour mon manque évident de politesse, mademoiselle Montini. »

Les circonstances … »

… n'excusent rien. » la coupa-t-il.

Je suis navrée pour votre peuple. »

Il feignit de récupérer son matériel pour masquer son incapacité à garder certains sentiments enfouis.

Nous ne savons pas ce qui a pu se produire. » se reprit-il, « De plus tout espoir de retrouver des survivants n'est pas perdu … »

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire timide avant qu'ils ne remettent en place leur capuche et l'écharpe servant à ne pas inhaler de poussières en suspension. L'homme rangea le précieux cristal à l'intérieur de sa veste avant que tous les deux ne quittent la petite salle de commandes. A la moitié du chemin les séparant de l'escalier, la lumière vacilla un instant.

Mais alors que rien ne semblait avoir survécu au cataclysme qui avait frappé la planète, un félin blanc massif au regard de glace s'interposa entre eux et la sortie dans un rugissement bestial et rauque.

* * *

Près de la porte, Maëlle travaillait toujours sur les algorithmes qui devaient lui permettre de récupérer les dernières données enregistrées par le DHD de la porte.

_Non, non, non, lieutenant, vous faites remonter tout le monde dans le Jumper on va prendre aucun risque. Le briefing faisait état d'un vaisseau qui n'existe plus. »_

Colonel, laissez-nous au moins le temps de rétablir le contact avec le SGC. »

Il y eut un blanc, le temps sans doute que le Colonel Sheppard pèse le pour et le contre.

_Une heure et pas une seconde de plus … Sheppard, terminé. » répondit-il visiblement excédé._

Madden se retourna et vit que la jeune scientifique le regardait. Il préférait éviter d'avoir à s'expliquer avec elle, sans doute avait-elle à nouveau tout entendu.

Son expérience au sein de l'armée comme de ce programme restait assez limitée. Bien sûr, il avait reçu une formation de pilote après que les médecins en permanence sur la cité d'Atlantis eurent détecté chez lui la présence du gène ancien. Il s'était engagé trois ans plus tôt, d'abord affecté à la garnison de Cheyenne Mountain, il avait fini par intégrer les rangs de la garde militaire en faction sur la cité d'Atlantis, nouvellement débarquée sur Terre. Les équipes de la cité avaient d'ailleurs pour la plupart été démantelées et réaffectées à d'autres services notamment en complétant les effectifs du programme « Porte des Etoiles » dont les besoins n'avaient de cesse d'augmenter.

Il avait été promu lieutenant récemment en raison de la réussite de l'une de ses premières missions au sein de la cité des Anciens.

Il jeta un regard prudent dans le vide qui s'étendait au dessous de lui. Plusieurs centaines de mètres les séparaient de l'hypothétique sol de la cité. Les flocons semblaient danser autour d'eux, se posant sans un bruit sur la pierre ternie … Mais un son familier le tira de ses rêveries, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Il s'empressa de rejoindre le petit groupe de scientifiques qui s'étaient réunis autour de la responsable de ce boucan, cependant lorsqu'il arriva la porte avait cessé de fonctionner.

Que se passe-t-il ? »

Rien justement, la porte est inaccessible lieutenant, les coordonnées rentrées ne semblent pas être transmises. Elle compose la même séquence sans que je ne puisse avoir un contrôle dessus. » annonça Maëlle en pianotant frénétiquement sur son clavier.

Il s'agit peut-être d'un protocole de sécurité lié à l'absence du DHD. » intervint un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

Je ne crois pas. Le problème semble lié aux cristaux eux-mêmes. La porte terrestre ne possède aucun dialer, c'est pour le remplacer que ce programme a été créé. »

La jeune femme semblait réellement connaître ce dont elle parlait. Le vieil homme préféra ne pas donner suite au débat mais paraissait pourtant avoir un avis tout autre sur la question.

Alors que les quelques personnes présentes étaient retournées à leurs occupations, le lieutenant crut bon d'engager la discussion avec la jeune scientifique visiblement stressée et perturbée.

Moi aussi c'est ma première fois docteur. Vous ne devriez pas vous mettre autant la pression. »

Je ne devrais pas ... mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de travailler dans des conditions comme celle-ci. » répondit-elle calmement.

Il allait de nouveau tenter de la rassurer quand un homme légèrement plus âgé que lui vint à sa rencontre, un étrange boîtier à la main.

Lieutenant, vous devriez venir voir ça. »

Sans lui poser la moindre question il s'exécuta et le suivit jusqu'à la petite tente au dessous de laquelle avaient été installés divers appareils en prévision de l'établissement d'un camp sur la tour. Il désigna un écran où des graphes dévoilés en temps réels s'affolaient sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement pourquoi ni même les informations qu'ils reflétaient.

Le scientifique légèrement geek et quelque peu empêtré dans son charabia lui expliqua tant bien que mal qu'ils représentaient les vibrations perçues dans la structure même du bâtiment où ils se trouvaient.

Alenko, vous me recevez ? » il attendit une réponse mais aucune ne vint.

Il désigna deux soldats et leur fit signe de le suivre alors qu'il s'élançait de nouveau vers la salle du conseil. Mais arrivés en bas ils ne virent rien d'autre que cette masse blanche se retourner vers eux et les prendre en chasse. Sans perdre une seconde les hommes dégainèrent leurs armes et les coups fusèrent. Touchée en plein bond la créature au poil blanc s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol alors même que ce dernier bien fragilisé, se décomposait. Kaidan et Jenifer en profitèrent pour les rejoindre tandis que le bâtiment derrière eux semblait se rendre et s'effondrait dans un bruit atroce de craquements sourds et de gravats. Le temps ne jouait pas en leur faveur et les deux soldats restés derrière eux faillirent en payer le prix. Arrivés au sommet de l'escalier, le sol s'effondra cette fois pour de bon emportant tout dans son sillage. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient probablement que peu de temps avant que le reste de la bâtisse ancestrale ne cède.

Je crois que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'ordonner un repli immédiat Alenko. » fit le jeune soldat essoufflé.

Le juhnéen approuva d'un simple mouvement de la tête.

_Sheppard à Madden, répondez ! »_

Je vous écoute colonel. » répondit-il en faisant signe aux autres de plier bagages.

_Vous devez tout de suite quitter cette planète, une sorte de tempête se dirige droit sur vous … dre … »_

_Putain de tempête_, pensa le jeune gradé … La suite de la communication ne vint jamais. Il savait bien que sans le relais de communication juhnéen les transmissions ne passeraient pas au travers de la nuée qui les entourait.

Il se précipita vers l'immense embrasure de la porte de la salle et vit au loin cette masse sombre se rapprocher d'eux à une vitesse inimaginable. Le sol tremblait et plusieurs membres du personnel s'étaient déjà rendus au Jumper.

Lieutenant qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » l'interrogea Maëlle alors même que la porte commençait à enclencher une séquence de symboles qu'elle n'avait pas déterminée.

On va avoir de gros problèmes si on ne dégage pas tout de suite de cet enfer. »

La plateforme céda, un à un les morceaux de marbre disparurent derrière le petit vaisseau alors même que les hurlements des passagers étaient couverts par le grondement du nuage menaçant.

Eh merde. » lâcha soudainement le militaire décontenancé par la vision d'horreur qu'il venait d'avoir.

Le vaisseau disparut dans l'immense nuage de fumée tandis que derrière lui, Kaidan portait assistance aux deux soldats qui tentaient de refermer la grande porte. Jenifer était paniquée, leur seul moyen de fuir cette menace qu'ils avaient cherché des heures durant venait d'être emporté avec les derniers vestiges de Juhne.

Puis le vortex finit par s'établir, un son presque divin au milieu des vents violents qui détruisaient rapidement ce qui restait de leur refuge.

Il devait prendre une décision pour eux.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il les vit un à un avant que Kaidan ne le sorte de sa torpeur.

On a plus le choix, il faut traverser. »

C'est, c'est impossible » bredouilla Maëlle « L'adresse … huit … »

Peu importait la destination rien ne pouvait être pire que leur situation actuelle.

Tout le monde à la porte ! » hurla Madden au reste des personnes présentes.

Le toit s'effondrait et un morceau vint s'écraser sur le sol de marbre emportant dans sa chute trois des scientifiques qui s'apprêtaient à les rejoindre. Le temps pressait et il n'y avait plus réellement matière à réfléchir. La jeune femme ramassa son sac et l'ordinateur avant de se joindre aux deux personnes qui s'apprêtaient à passer la porte.

Kaidan fit signe à Jenifer de les imiter tandis que les deux soldats transportaient l'une des deux caisses de matériel de l'autre côté.

Kaidan et Madden furent les derniers à s'attarder sur la planète. Ils balancèrent la dernière malle au travers de la porte et le militaire s'y engouffra. Le juhnéen avait remarqué une étrange lueur devant la porte, au milieu des cendres … La petite croix en argent brillait, il la ramassa et traversa alors même que la brume noire pulvérisait les dernières pierres du Sanctuaire.


	2. Episode 102 Babylone

**PROLOGUE**

Traverser la porte n'avait jamais été aussi simple. Vivre ou mourir, un dilemme rapidement résolu par l'instinct de survie.

Le froid pervers et pénétrant d'une planète brûlée n'avait fait qu'empirer les conséquences de leur mauvaise réception de l'autre côté. Hormis le choc violent de leur expulsion du vortex, rien n'avait pu les ralentir. La poussière grise était devenue blanche, la pierre froide et vieillissante avait été remplacée par ces roches brûlantes. L'espace d'un instant, Kaidan regrettait presque de ne pas être mort.

Il ouvrit un œil avec difficulté et, ressentant une douleur intense, le referma. La lumière brûlait sa peau et surchauffait son corps emprisonné dans la veste polaire qu'il portait. Il ne retenta l'expérience que quelques interminables secondes plus tard et eut beaucoup de peine à distinguer les formes autour de lui.

Le juhnéen prit lentement appui sur ses deux bras et poussa de toutes ses forces pour se relever. Il tenait debout sans trop savoir si le paysage indistinct autour de lui tanguait ou si son cerveau n'arrivait pas a correctement assimiler les informations transmises par ses sens.

Ses tempes battaient d'une façon désagréable, intensifiant la migraine déjà bien ancrée dans sa tête. Il réprima un sentiment déstabilisant, une nausée qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, et trouva un appui solide sur ce qui lui fit penser à cette malle qu'il avait lancé juste devant lui avant de franchir la surface du vortex.

« Les autres … Mon dieu, où sont-ils ? »

Cette question ne lui avait jusque là pas tourmenté l'esprit. Sans doute était-il trop embrumé pour réaliser la situation.

Il tenta à nouveau de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait et sa vision commença à s'éclaircir. Tous ses compagnons s'étaient retrouvés assommés à leur arrivée certainement trop brutale sur cette planète aride. Il se rendit auprès de Jenifer qui commençait à se réveiller, attrapa une gourde tombée du paquetage de l'un des soldats et versa quelques gouttes sur son visage endormi.

Il se retourna et vit cet énorme anneau de pierre surplombant un socle taillé dans la roche qui composait le sol. Les symboles lui étaient inconnus et la porte ne ressemblait à aucune de celles qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir au cours de ses voyages. La mémoire lui revenait lentement, révélant également leur fuite puis Juhne. Les images n'étaient pas claires mais le sentiment persistait lui. Il se souvenait de la disparition des siens puis de la fin de son monde et enfin de leur fuite à travers la porte.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas … »

* * *

**STARGATE FRONTIER  
**

**EPISODE 1.02**

" Babylone "

**Credits**

**D'après l'œuvre originale** de Brad Wright et Johnatan Gassner

**Scénario** par Wolf

**Relectures **par Valek & Aresya

.net

Websérie diffusée sur Werewolf Studios

* * *

**L**e ciel était d'un bleu intense, clair et lumineux, presque aveuglant. Les deux astres solaires semblaient puissants bien que l'un d'eux était beaucoup plus petit et plus proche de cette planète que l'autre.

Kaidan et ses compagnons d'infortune s'étaient retrouvés projetés sur ce sol rocailleux et légèrement ensablé par une sécheresse persistante, sans la moindre douceur. Il balayait les alentours de son regard clair et douloureux. Les soleils étaient hauts dans le ciel et la clarté blanche de la planète n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire.

Il revint vers la malle sur laquelle s'était assise Jenifer lorsqu'elle avait émergé de l'inconscience. Kaidan se laissa retomber à terre, appuyant son dos contre la caisse pour soulager les courbatures qui faisait souffrir son corps.

Autour d'eux s'étendait un désert immense et chaud, à perte de vue. Le lieutenant Madden suggéra à son supérieur hiérarchique la création d'un groupe de deux militaires chargés d'explorer les environs à la recherche d'un abri où se réfugier. Rester devant la porte, à découvert, les exposait au moindre danger qui pouvait survenir, après tout, il ne savait pas où ils étaient, ni même si la planète était habitée.

Lieutenant, vous et Smith garderez les civils, pendant ce temps Anderson et moi allons jeter un œil. » expliqua-t-il « Oh et j'oubliais, si vous voyez quelqu'un ou … quelque chose approcher, n'attendez pas d'être dans une situation de crise, hein ? »

Bien monsieur. » commenta simplement Madden.

Bien que très enragé par les réflexions de son supérieur il ne pouvait les exprimer clairement sans craindre qu'à leur retour, il ne lui inflige un blâme pour insubordination. Il ravala sa salive et se retourna vers les hommes et le matériel qui avaient traversés la porte. Le constat était simple, ils étaient très peu à en avoir réchappé. La mission de sauvetage et de secours du peuple juhnéen avait viré au cauchemar et, pendant qu'ils se trouvaient là, dans ce désert inhospitalier, leurs compagnons avaient sans doute trouvés la mort.

Grogan et le soldat de première classe Anderson s'éloignèrent, arme à la main, une gourde d'eau accrochée autour de la taille. La chaleur devenait pesante, exténuante même. Arrivés en haut de la plus haute dune qui les entouraient, le major releva ses lunettes de soleil et les accrocha au col de son t-shirt.

Nom de dieu … » lâcha Anderson, saisi.

Je crois qu'on n'était pas si loin de ça. »

En face d'eux s'étendait entre les collines de sable et les creux, des constructions ensevelies et dont seul ce qui paraissait être le cône supérieur dépassait du sol blanc …

Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour les rejoindre et se rendre compte que leur taille était réellement conséquente. Les fissures dans le matériau de construction étaient nombreuses mais l'imposante structure légèrement penchée paraissait stable et sans danger.

Une légère brise balayait le sol, faisant virevolter les grains de sables disparates.

Attendez-moi là, Anderson. »

Bien major. » obéit le jeune soldat.

Grogan arma son fusil et alluma la lampe torche à son extrémité en entrant. L'intérieur restait malgré tout très sombre et l'odeur qui s'en dégageai n'était pas très agréable, cependant l'épaisseur de la pierre offrirait sans doute une protection efficace contre la chaleur de la journée et la probable fraicheur de la nuit. L'entière paroi interne était couverte de symboles qui lui étaient totalement étrangers et, au centre de cet antre circulaire, se trouvait une dalle dont le diamètre d'une dizaine de mètres dépassait légèrement du sol. Les lieux lui paraissaient sûrs et capables d'accueillir le temps qu'il le faudrait les réfugiés. Devant l'absence de traces significatives d'une activité récente il en conclut que cette ruine avait été abandonnée il y très longtemps par ses constructeurs.

Il leur fallut vingt minutes de marche pour retourner auprès de la porte et de ses voyageurs imprévus. Pendant leur absence, le lieutenant Madden avait avec l'aide des autres survivants, préparer l'essentiel de ce qu'ils avaient pu récupérer en les répartissant pour que chacun porte ce qu'il pouvait. Les hommes de la mission se chargeraient des malles et du matériel lourd tandis que les femmes transporteraient les affaires disséminées tout autour de leur aire d'arrivée.

Nous avons trouvé un endroit, à l'abri du- … Pardon, des soleils. » annonça-t-il à la petite assistance. « A environ vingt minutes de marche d'ici se trouvent les ruines de … Des ruines, bref. L'essentiel est que l'on peut s'y abriter. »

Major ? Puis-je vous parler une seconde ? » intervint Jenifer.

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher et, gardant son bras droit posé sur l'arme accrochée à son gilet, ils discutèrent à l'écart.

Je vous écoute mademoiselle Montini. »

Avez-vous pu découvrir où nous sommes ? »

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas ma préoccupation première. En revanche l'endroit que nous avons trouvé est couvert d'une sorte d'écriture … Je pense que le juhnéen et le docteur seront en mesure de s'en occuper. »

Vous avez raison, pour l'instant nous devons trouver un endroit plus sûr. »

Vous savez, une planète comme celle-ci peut abriter n'importe quoi et nous ne sommes pas en mesure de savoir si ce n'importe quoi peut être une menace ou non. »

Je comprends. » concilia la jeune membre du CIS.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers ses compagnons et prit une grande inspiration.

Chacun porte ce qui lui est possible, j'aimerais autant que nous n'ayons qu'un voyage à faire. Si vous ne pouvez pas prendre la totalité de ce qui vous a été confié, dites-le rapidement. »

Sur ces paroles, chacun prit le chargement qui lui avait été assigné et tous se préparèrent à quitter les environs de la porte des étoiles. Maëlle effleurait le métal de la porte du bout des doigts tandis que l'appareil de Kaidan avait terminé de cartographié l'anneau bleuté.

Maëlle, nous devons y aller » l'informa Madden, chargé de fermer la marche.

La jeune femme réalisa qu'elle était la dernière, elle rangea l'ordinateur portable dans son sac et l'installa en bandoulière sur son épaule avant de ramasser la veste qu'elle avait laissée à terre.

La marche fut plus lente que la première fois mais la destination restait inchangée. A leur arrivée en haut de la dune, tous soufflèrent en constatant que la ruine dont le major Grogan leur avait parlé était bel et bien présente.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans cet antre froid mais maintenant légèrement éclairée par l'inclinaison du second soleil, Kaidan et Maëlle furent très intrigués par les écritures qu'ils remarquèrent sur les pierres de l'édifice.

Ils constituèrent un camp dans le fond, à l'opposé de l'entrée pour éviter toute mauvaise surprise une fois la nuit tombée.

L'expédition n'est vraiment pas ce à quoi on nous avait préparés hein ? » fit la jeune asiatique à Jenifer.

Je ne crois pas que l'on aurait pu être préparé à ça. »

Il y a des erreurs de jugement qui ont été commises. » intervint l'homme aux graphiques.

Si vous insinuez que quelqu'un est responsable de tout ça … » pesta Jenifer, agacée.

Et bien quoi ? On aurait dû se replier dès que les systèmes ont détecté l'anomalie sismique. »

Il se tut à l'approche de l'un des soldats. Jenifer ouvrit l'une des malles et en sortit un sachet noir dont le contenu semblait léger. Avec l'aide de la jeune asiatique elle le déposa contre la caisse de transport et fit une liste de ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Lieutenant, établissez un périmètre de sécurité autour de l'entrée, si quelqu'un ou quelque chose franchit cette ligne pendant la nuit, je tiens à en être informé. »

Bien major. » obtempéra Jason.

Smith, aidez-le et Anderson, faites une dernière vérification du périmètre. »

Reçu. » répondit ce dernier.

Chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne fut certain du but à atteindre.

Survivre sans doute.

Très vite la nuit tomba, enveloppant l'immense bâtisse de pierre d'un voile frais et tranchant. Les petites boîtes métalliques inflammables avaient été disposées dans le sable juste à côté de la dalle où se reposaient les rescapés … La journée avait été bien trop longue pour que les plus affaiblis par la faim et la soif ne puissent résister. Les flammes dansaient, accompagnant de leur rythme les mouvements de l'air.

Jenifer était assise contre la petite malle grise, emmitouflée dans la veste qu'elle n'aurait pu supporter quelques heures plus tôt, ouvrant les yeux parfois. Les images passaient en boucle dans sa tête. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu rejaillissait comme pour lui faire revivre encore et encore cet interminable cauchemar. Non loin d'elle Maëlle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, la tête posée sur la besace qui contenait son ordinateur et ses instruments de mesure. La petite femme aux yeux bleus semblait bien plus jeune que le reste des membres de l'équipe, néanmoins elle avait démontré que ses talents ne se limitaient pas aux interprétations de résultats mathématiques.

La nuit fut très courte alors que le plus petit des deux astres solaires de la planète vint réchauffer l'atmosphère et raviver les nuances de bleu clair du ciel. De toute manière leur repos devait être bref et très aléatoire dans ces conditions de stress.

Kaidan observait les symboles gravés dans la pierre avec insistance pendant que Maëlle transférait les données de la tablette juhnéenne … Elle observa un long moment le charabia qu'il contenait et semblait assez stupéfaite de la qualité du logiciel installé sur celui-ci.

Il a généré un programme d'accès ? »

Cela fait partie de ses fonctions primaires en effet. Cependant il reste dépendant de la capacité de la porte utilisée, il est par exemple incapable de générer un programme spécial. » expliqua Kaidan toujours affairé sur les écritures.

Le réseau de portes est donc construit sur une ligne générique, comme le décrivait les infos de la base de données d'Atlantis. »

Quelle ligne ? »

Un même logiciel, enfin si l'on peut appeler ça de cette façon. »

Je vois. » fit-il en passant sa main sur son menton.

Il venait de repérer un symbole qui lui semblait étrangement familier. Droit et sans aucune forme arrondie, proche de ce qu'il considérait être une forme d'écriture morte depuis longtemps d'après les vestiges qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'explorer sur sa planète. En effet, au fond de l'océan immense de Juhne se trouvaient les restes de la cité d'une civilisation éteinte et dont les écritures se constituaient de séries de symboles simples.

Ce n'est que récemment que les glyphes scannés dans les bas-fonds de l'océan furent en partie identifiés comme étant dérivés du langage de la civilisation des Anciens. Malheureusement la découverte s'était révélée sans intérêt tant l'érosion due aux courants avait fait son œuvre des installations immergées. Kaidan se souvint que les recherches du groupe auquel il appartenait alors avaient déterminé que leur traduction était impossible car dépendante de l'évolution de leur langage depuis les bases servant à celles-ci.

La voix légère et jeune de Maëlle le sortit de ses réflexions, le ramenant à la réalité de leur situation.

Cette langue est proche de celle qu'utilisaient les premiers habitants de Juhne, bien avant que mon peuple n'arrive sur la planète. »

Vous avez réussi à les identifier ? »

Oui mais leur traduction reste quasiment impossible. Pendant nos recherches nous n'avions trouvé qu'une légère correspondance avec les caractères de la langue des Alterans. »

La jeune femme posa son ordinateur sur le sac et se joignit au juhnéen, lui rendant la tablette électronique.

Merci … » fit-il animé par un léger sourire.

L'écran affichait en temps réel la lecture des symboles gravés dans la pierre jaune sur une mélodie de tons accordés. Il fit glisser les images enregistrées et s'arrêta sur une série de plusieurs caractères. Il les relut de nombreuses fois comme s'il en cherchait le sens.

Tout était encore embrouillé dans ses souvenirs et malgré les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il avait réussi à cumuler, il réprima une féroce envie de bailler. Puis un éclair traversa sa conscience, ramenant à la vie des souvenirs jusque là enfouis.

« Ka-gindir-ra »

Il entra différentes données sur son clavier et programma plusieurs commandes avant que le travail ne commence sur la portion de texte qu'il avait enregistrée.

Maëlle ? »

Oui … » répondit-elle en détournant le regard de son écran.

Kaidan lui indiquait sur la pierre brunâtre une section qu'il avait bel et bien déjà vu par le passé. La jeune femme plissa ses yeux et observa attentivement la suite de caractères gravés, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui montrait mais vint finalement rapidement à la conclusion qu'elle aussi connaissait cet enchaînement si particulier.

La porte des étoiles ? » s'exclama la scientifique, surprise.

Ce n'est pas tout, j'ai pu traduire une partie de ce texte par déduction des termes anciens correspondant eux-mêmes à une langue morte que sur Terre vous appelez sumérien. » s'enquit-il.

La découverte était insolite aussi bien pour lui que pour la jeune terrienne. De nombreux exemples par le passé avaient démontré qu'une majorité des mythes et des cultes antiques étaient en réalité le reflet de faits inexpliqués alors accordés à la magie.

Ainsi les légendes arthuriennes n'avaient-elles eu d'autre origine que les recherches d'Alterans ayant décidé de poursuivre leur œuvre bien après que leur peuple n'ait subi l'ascension. C'est dans ce sens que de nombreuses recherches avaient permis aux scientifiques du programme SGC de mettre à jour des technologies aliens.

Maëlle avaient les idées claires et même si elle pouvait parfois se montrer maladroite sous l'influence du stress, elle gardait un esprit logique et une clairvoyance à toute épreuve. Ce sont d'ailleurs pour ces raisons qu'elle avait, malgré son jeune âge, pu intégrer les rangs de la mission Atlantis.

Au centre de la salle trônaient les quelques affaires emportées à la hâte lors de leur fuite. Quelques couvertures pliées sur une malle, des conserves, de l'eau et quelques autres portions de nourriture déshydratée.

Kaidan avait passé une partie de la nuit à installer le réacteur à Naquadah qui alimentait en électricité les systèmes de surveillance censés les protéger en cas d'incursion dans le périmètre établi par Grogan et ses hommes. Excédé par une attente interminable, le major avait invité Anderson et le sismologue contestataire à partir dans l'exploration des ruines qui les entouraient. La journée était sans doute courte et alternée en fonction du levé et du couché de chacun des soleils du système planétaire dans lequel ils se trouvaient, et mieux valait mener cette expédition en pleine lumière.

Le juhnéen était extenué par ces dernières vingt-quatre heures et profita d'un moment d'absence du major pour se reposer près du camp.

… Madden, terminé. Vous avez avancé doc ? » intervint Jason occupé à nettoyer son arme.

Kaidan ne répondit pas immédiatement, savourant l'eau qu'il venait d'ingurgiter, alors que quelques gouttes de sueur avaient perlé sur son front. Elles dévalèrent sa peau jusqu'à se perdre dans le vide et effleurer le sol granuleux de la pierre … Son regard se fixa alors sur ces pierres couvertes par les sables du désert blanc et érodées par le temps. Elles avaient été découpées, imbriquées les unes dans les autres pour former ce tout cohérent et à quelques détails près, parfaitement circulaire.

Les nervures blanches traversaient les imposantes masses minérales, décrivant des arcs de cercle et des schémas clairement définis jusqu'au centre où toutes semblaient mener. Le juhnéen s'en rapprocha et interpella Maëlle en dégageant une nouvelle inscription en plein cœur de la dalle. Les symboles qui la composaient étaient du même type que ceux qui couvraient les murs de la salle mais étaient beaucoup plus réguliers.

La jeune femme effleura la pierre, marmonnant un charabia inaudible dans une langue que peu d'entre eux pouvait comprendre.

J'imagine que ça veut dire oui ? » commenta Madden en s'agenouillant près d'eux.

Je pense qu'on tient quelque chose en effet. » répondit la brunette, concentrée. « _Le repos du savoir_ … On dirait une sorte d'avertissement, je n'en suis pas sûre mais il est probable que cette plateforme soit en réalité l'entrée. »

L'entrée de ? » Jason arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

_Ka-gindir-ra_. » laissa échapper Kaidan « La porte des dieux. »

Que l'on appelle également Babylone. » expliqua Maëlle.

Les glyphes se mirent à scintiller et dans un sifflement étourdissant, une lumière aveuglante les enveloppa.

* * *

Le major Christopher Grogan était originaire de New-York City. Il avait intégré le SGC en 2001 au grade de sergent et survécu à de nombreuses batailles se préparant à en livrer sans doute bien plus encore. Dans l'ordre des choses il aurait, selon toute logique, dû être placé à la tête de l'équipe de sauvetage de Juhne, malheureusement un de ses lieutenants, capable de faire décoller les appareils anciens avait été choisi.

Il gardait en tête cette amère décision de la hiérarchie qui avait mise en place cette unité de secours destinée à accomplir cette mission spéciale initiée par le CSI.

Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures qu'ils marchaient en direction du nord. Essoufflé et à bout de forces, le sismologue s'entêtait à déposer un peu partout des capteurs dont il relèverait les données sur le chemin du retour. Grogan fit signe à Anderson qui marchait en tête de file de stopper et interpella le scientifique blond et rondouillard.

Arrêtez-vous doc … » ordonna-t-il sèchement. « Grogan à camp de base. »

Il renouvela son appel en appuyant correctement sur son oreillette.

_Ici Madden, je vous écoute major_. »

Nos chères grosses têtes ont du nouveau ? » quémanda le militaire.

_Négatif monsieur, ils cherchent toujours_. »

Bien euh … De notre côté toujours rien non plus, on va faire demi-tour et revenir au camp. » annonça Christopher.

_Reçu major. Madden, terminé_. »

Le sismologue, David Walters, poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant la nouvelle de leur repli. Il n'était pas vraiment enchanté à l'idée de passer plus de temps en compagnie des militaires qu'il n'appréciait visiblement pas, et l'idée de retrouver la fraîcheur de leur cachette temporaire l'emplissait d'une joie immense.

Anderson ! » interpella Grogan. « Vous garderez la fin de la file, je compte sur vous pour que notre retour se passe aussi bien que l'aller. »

Comptez sur moi monsieur. »

Anderson était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années tout juste. Fraîchement débarqué, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'adapter à ses nouveaux quartiers du SGC que déjà une mission lui avait été confiée. Il remit en place une casquette kaki sur son crâne rasé, essuya son front du revers de la manche de son t-shirt et suivit les pas du sismologue. La marche était douloureuse mais ils avaient été habitués à la supporter depuis leur arrivée brutale dans ce désert planétaire.

Les soleils étaient hauts au dessus de leur tête et les dunes blanches s'étendaient à perte de vue, balayées par des bourrasques parfois violentes. Par moment ils pouvaient admirer les vestiges d'une antique civilisation, dépasser de quelques mètres la surface sablonneuse du désert.

* * *

Lorsque la lumière s'estompa, le décor autour d'eux avait changé. Toutes leurs affaires présentes sur la dalle un instant plus tôt s'étaient retrouvées projetées dans cet endroit mystérieux et sombre.

Maëlle ? »

Je … Euh … On a … » La jeune femme restait interdite.

Okay personne ne bouge. » ordonna Madden.

Le jeune officier alluma la lampe de son arme et éclaira une partie d'entre eux.

Tout le monde va bien ? »

Je crois oui … » confirma Jenifer, légèrement désorientée.

Jason distingua alors Kaidan au milieu des autres, le regard rivé sur son écran tactile.

Hey, qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ? On est où là ? »

On a été téléportés depuis la surface de la planète. » répondit calmement Kaidan.

Depuis la surface ? Mais vers où ? » s'emporta Madden.

Le juhnéen quitta le centre de la salle sur laquelle tous s'étaient retrouvés projetés et mit un pied sur un sol dur et régulier. Madden l'éclairait du mieux qu'il pouvait quand tout autour d'eux, des lumières commencèrent à éclairer le sol puis le plafond. Des runes semblables à celles qu'ils avaient observées en surface rampaient sur le marbre tandis qu'une lourde mécanique se mettait en branle.

Le choc de la téléportation avait laissé Jenifer légèrement sonnée, elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille et se redressa lentement, découvrant une illumination progressive de ce qui s'élevait devant ses yeux.

La jeune infirmière asiatique portait le nom d'Emilie. Elle semblait émerveillée par la beauté de l'endroit tant ses yeux ambres brillaient d'une étincelle que l'on ne peut voir que dans les yeux des enfants découvrant, le matin de noël, leurs cadeaux au pied du sapin.

Le spectacle qui se jouait devant eux avait quelque chose de quasiment divin, le noir de l'inconnu s'éclairait peu à peu révélant sa magnificence. Ils se trouvaient en haut d'une des plus hautes tours surplombant des constructions de diverses tailles mais toujours dans un style très particulier, proche de celui des ruines dans lesquelles ils avaient établi leur camp.

L'immensité des lieux ne leur permettait pas d'évaluer la taille de la ville restée trop longtemps endormie mais que rien ne semblait avoir perturbée depuis des siècles. Kaidan continua de s'approcher et posa ses mains sur la vitre qui ouvrait sur ce magnifique panorama.

« Babylone » pensa-t-il en silence.

Un imposant fleuve traversait la ville et les ruines qui bordaient ses rives sur plusieurs kilomètres, s'étendaient jusqu'à l'horizon. En plusieurs endroits des bâtiments semblaient avoir céder au poids du temps et de nombreuses crevasses vallonnaient la cité.

C'est impossible … »

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? » s'inquiéta Jenifer.

Nous ne rentrerons probablement pas chez nous de sitôt … » soupira Maëlle en posant la paume de ses mains contre le verre froid et doux.

Ils se trouvaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres au dessus de la surface qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir en contrebas. De longues colonnes granitiques soutenaient la masse incommensurable de la bâtisse, se terminant à son sommet par une structure coupée.

Kaidan ? Vous pouvez faire remarcher ce truc ? » insista Madden.

Je vais essayer mais je ne peux rien promettre. » répondit-il en s'installant sur la large dalle de pierre.

Le juhnéen observait les inscriptions avec la minutie d'un orfèvre au travail. Maëlle et les autres personnes présentes restaient subjuguées par la vue qu'offrait leur position dans la ville.

Babylone était bien au-delà ce que tous avaient pu imaginer dans leurs rêves les plus inspirés. La cité était intacte et paraissait être tout ce qui avait subsisté d'une race depuis longtemps éteinte.

Je pense avoir compris comment fonctionne ce mécanisme … » fit Kaidan.

Montrez-moi … S'il vous plait. » précisa finalement le jeune officier.

Kaidan lui indiqua où poser sa main sur la pierre rugueuse mais malgré tout en bon état. Avant de lui montrer la dernière phase du procédé, ils invitèrent les autres à les rejoindre sur la plateforme.

Une nouvelle fois tout devint blanc et ils reparurent dans ce désert blanc et réchauffé par un soleil de midi.

Grogan patientait juste à côté de la base circulaire, probablement averti du phénomène par le soldat resté au camp.

Je crois que nous pouvons dire que vous avez trouvé quelque chose maintenant … » affirma le major, agacé.

Il n'était en aucun cas jaloux ou idiot au point d'en vouloir à ses compagnons pour ne pas l'avoir attendu. Pour leur manque de discernement et leur imprudence dans l'utilisation de technologies inconnues en revanche, il en était autrement. Christopher Grogan savait ce qui pouvait en coûter aux imprudents qui utilisaient des machines sans réellement savoir ce pourquoi elles avaient été crées. SG-9, l'équipe qu'il dirigeait pour le programme porte des étoiles avait à de nombreuses reprises été confrontée à des évènements qui dépassaient l'entendement et tout ce que pouvaient imaginer les hommes et les femmes qu'il avait le devoir de protéger.

Malgré tout cela, il avait cette impression étrange que rien ne pouvait leur arriver tant que cet homme mystérieux venu des étoiles et pour qui ils avaient affrété deux jumpers, restait avec eux. Et, alors que les voyageurs tout juste téléportés de nouveau devant lui se remettaient de leurs émotions, il estima le temps venu d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec le juhnéen.

Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas beaucoup. » commença-t-il alors qu'ils marchaient au dehors. « Mais soyez certain que tout ce qui m'importe est de ramener tous ces gens sains et sauf sur Terre. »

Je n'en doute pas Major. » il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre : « Pardonnez ma franchise, mais ma méfiance envers vous n'existerait sans doute pas sans sa réciproque. Comprenez, que les choses qui me sont arrivées ces derniers mois n'ont pas été faciles à admettre. Mais vous et moi savons très bien ce qu'il en est. Je suis désolé pour vos hommes disparus à bord du vaisseau, major. Mais croyez-moi, chercher à tout prix un responsable ne vous aidera pas. »

Je m'étais juré de ne plus connaître ça. Mais comme vous l'avez dit, chercher un coupable n'aidera personne. » se confia-t-il, réalisant sans doute la faute commise. « Le Colonel Carter n'a pas tari d'éloge sur votre compte, il en faut beaucoup pour mériter ça de sa part. »

Samantha Carter est une femme des plus justes et intègre qui soit. »

Ils s'assirent sur les rochers au dehors alors que le soleil disparaissait dans l'horizon irrégulier des dunes de sable blanc.

Si elle vous a demandé de vous joindre à cette mission, ce n'est sans doute pas par hasard major Grogan. »

Il toussa presque discrètement en allumant une cigarette qu'il porta à sa bouche. Il proposa l'ouverture du paquet à Kaidan qui refusa poliment avant de le ranger dans l'une des poches du gilet d'assaut qu'il avait endossé en sortant du jumper vingt-quatre heures plus tôt.

On est perdu à des milliers d'années lumière de chez nous, et je n'ai même pas de quoi tenir une semaine. » ironisa-t-il.

Vous êtes malheureusement loin du compte … »

Grogan cracha la fumée, savourant chaque seconde que le plaisir du tabac lui donnait.

La nuit fut plus froide que la précédente, mais les esprits étaient clairement plus éveillés et sereins. La perspective de ne pas pouvoir dans l'immédiat, retourner sur Terre ne les enchantait pas, néanmoins ils trouveraient sans doute de quoi subvenir à leurs besoins les plus basiques dans la cité. Il fut décidé le soir même que le lendemain leur groupe retournerait là-bas dans les ruines de la cité qu'ils avaient baptisée Babylone. Certains examineraient les restes pendant que d'autres partiraient à la recherche de quoi survivre quelques jours de plus.

Lorsque le premier des deux astres solaires s'éleva au dessus de la ligne d'horizon, les affaires avaient toutes été regroupées au centre de la dalle de pierre. Le rapport qu'avait dressé Madden à son supérieur de sa brève excursion de la veille, décrivait une ville aux dimensions titanesques, endormie à leur arrivée et semblant n'abriter aucune forme de vie intelligente. Grogan fit poser devant l'entrée de la grotte un piège sous le sable blanc que chacun d'eux était en mesure de désamorcer.

Tout le monde se rassembla sur la large et circulaire étendue jaunâtre avant que le chef militaire de l'expédition ne fasse signe à Kaidan et Jason qu'ils pouvaient lancer le processus de téléportation. Quelques secondes et une lumière aveuglante plus tard ils se retrouvaient de nouveau dans cette salle très large et dont la baie vitrée donnait sur une vallée urbaine d'une extraordinaire beauté. Remis de l'étourdissement qui résultait de la téléportation, Christopher ordonna à ses hommes d'inspecter les alentours. Il s'approcha de l'immense surface de verre et se laissa porter par la magnificence du panorama qu'elle offrait.

Je vous avais prévenu major. » fit Kaidan tenant ses mains derrière son dos. « Bienvenue à Babylone. »

Kaidan laissa le militaire contempler la cité de jadis et se retourna vers les autres membres de l'expédition. Maëlle installait dans un coin de la petite salle le réacteur à Naquadah sur lequel elle brancha immédiatement son ordinateur et les instruments de mesure qui l'accompagnaient. Sa priorité était simple : vérifier qu'aucune toxine ou autre indésirable microscopique ne pouvait provoquer de problème dans leur exploration.

Le juhnéen détaillait la pièce large et lumineuse du regard.

Kaidan … Tout va bien ? » intervint Jenifer, en attachant sa longue chevelure blonde.

Oui, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Et vous ça va ? »

Excepté le fait que j'aimerais assez me dégoter une salle de bain, ça va. » répondit-elle, souriante.

Il eut un petit rire léger avant de reprendre son sérieux en observant le scientifique qui les accompagnait. Jenifer l'imita.

Ne vous en faites pas pour lui, il ne tentera rien. » dit-elle avec conviction. « David râle beaucoup, mais il est inoffensif. »

La peur peut parfois nous pousser à faire des choses inconsidérées. »

Je le surveille. » répondit-elle en chuchotant.

Le juhnéen lui sourit avant de rejoindre Maëlle qui avait terminé d'assembler son matériel. Son ordinateur affichait les premiers résultats des relevés envoyés par les sondes. Les courbes bleues croisaient d'autres vertes alors qu'elle notait les résultats sur un carnet.

L'air que nous respirons ne présente aucune des toxines répertoriées. » affirma-t-elle avant même qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche. « Les taux de CO² et de dioxygène sont dans des proportions idéales et les autre espèces volatiles sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus communes. »

Aucun danger, alors. » répondit-il, la faisant sursauter.

Excusez-moi, j'ai cru que vous étiez le … Peu importe. »

La jeune femme se replongea dans les analyses, puis referma l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Jason Madden avait la ferme intention d'être de ceux qui sortiraient de la bâtisse pour explorer les environs. Malheureusement, Grogan était certain que l'un d'eux devait rester avec l'autre moitié du groupe, pour parer à toute éventualité. L'expérience du terrain n'était pas le fort des deux jeunes recrues qui les accompagnaient, hors dans une situation de crise il serait nécessaire qu'une personne apte à prendre les décisions les plus sûres soit présente. Aussi, Grogan lui intima de veiller à la sécurité du camp de base, avant de rejoindre Maëlle, Kaidan et David. Il réquisitionna l'arme de poing de l'un de ses hommes et la confia au juhnéen.

On sait pas ce que l'on peut trouver dehors. » expliqua-t-il afin qu'il accepte.

Maëlle réprima une profonde envie d'exprimer son aversion pour les armes, puis ils se rapprochèrent de l'ouverture qui se dessinait dans le mur. Kaidan effleura un symbole lumineux sur sa droite et, dans un souffle mécanique, la porte glissa dans le mur de gauche. Sous le regard perplexe de Grogan, ils avancèrent dans le couloir adjacent aux lumières vacillantes. L'air frais et légèrement humide emplissait leurs narines sur la mélodie douce et ininterrompue du chant de l'eau qui s'écoule. Christopher prit la tête de la file, Kaidan refermant la marche. Ils avançaient rapidement mais avec prudence jusqu'à atteindre une autre plateforme de téléportation de plus petite envergure.

David, souffla en voyant les pierres s'éclairer à leur approche.

Je hais les ascenseurs. »

Vous préférez sans doute l'escalade. » railla Chris en rangeant son arme dans l'étui de sa ceinture.

Le scientifique rondouillard grogna mais finit par les rejoindre. Une petite console holographique apparut juste devant Kaidan, animée de symboles qu'il semblait pouvoir déchiffrer. Il les fit défiler pendant quelques secondes en agitant la main au travers de l'image puis s'arrêta sur un symbole et en valida la commande.

David ferma les yeux alors qu'un flash lumineux les propulsait quelques centaines de mètres plus bas. Légèrement engourdis par le transfert quasi instantané de la matière vers les étages inférieurs, les quatre explorateurs avancèrent au travers d'une architecture quelque peu différente de celle qu'ils avaient rencontrée plus haut. Le sol était marbré d'interminables fissures ne disparaissant qu'à la limite de qu'ils pouvaient déterminer comme étant l'extérieur.

Madden, vous me recevez ? » demanda Grogan, toujours sur ses gardes.

_Pas très bien Monsieur, mais je vous entends encore._ » répondit la voix grave de l'autre côté.

Pas étonnant vu la hauteur de la structure. » fit remarquer Maëlle.

On risque de perdre le contact un moment, jusqu'à ce que nous aillons atteint l'extérieur. » expliqua-t-il au jeune officier resté dans les étages. « On garde le contact. Terminé. »

_Reçu, terminé. _»

Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de grand hall qui ouvrait sur l'extérieur. Les murs étaient couverts de végétaux aux formes étranges mais néanmoins identifiables par leur couleur verte et les lianes de tailles variables qui descendaient du haut plafond, une dizaine de mètres au dessus de leur tête.

Le petit groupe marchait prudemment prenant soin de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les racines granuleuses qui couvraient davantage le sol à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la sortie. L'air était bien plus lourd, l'humidité plus importante maintenant. Mais un bruit suraiguë venu de l'extérieur les firent s'arrêter sur l'ordre formel du poing levé du major. Fusil d'assaut entre les mains, l'officier fit à nouveau quelques pas en direction de l'encadrement de la sortie. La répétition du cri rappelait bien volontiers aux connaisseurs ces hululements des oiseaux tropicaux communément rencontrés dans les jungles équatoriales.

C'est bon … Allez on avance. » ordonna-t-il à nouveau à voix basse, arme en avant.

David semblait peu rassuré et paraissait frissonner à chaque réitération du cri inconnu. Lorsqu'enfin ils mirent le pied sur les dalles minérales qui couvraient le sol de l'extérieur, ils ne purent que se rendre compte de l'importance des constructions qui les entouraient. De majestueuses colonnes ornaient les larges avenues qui semblaient se perdre vers l'infini autour d'eux. Les tours blanches ou d'un jaune très pâle reflétaient aisément la lumière venue de l'atmosphère.

Madden, ici Grogan. » commença-t-il, une main posée sur l'oreillette. « On a atteint l'extérieur, c'est plutôt en sale état dehors et je crois qu'on n'aurait pas assez de tout une vie pour explorer les ruines qui nous entoure. »

_Je vous entends cinq-sur-cinq major_. » affirma clairement la voix de Jason. « _On a trouvé quelque chose de notre côté. Ca ressemble à un terminal holographique, mais je suis incapable de comprendre ce qu'il affiche_. »

Très bien ne touchez plus à rien, je vous envoie mademoiselle Dehran. »

_Bien monsieur_. » répondit poliment Jason.

Oh envoyez-nous mademoiselle Wong en retour, qu'elle prenne son matériel d'analyse avec elle. »

_Reçu_. »

La jeune scientifique n'était pas ravie à l'idée de devoir déjà retourner dans la tour de pierre, mais il semblait inconcevable qu'ils puissent utiliser une unité virtuelle proche de l'informatique humaine sans qu'elle ne déchiffre d'abord les informations qu'elle affichait. Après tout il pouvait s'agir d'un simple terminal individuel comme d'une console de commande plus complexe du type de celle qui équipait Atlantis et son système d'autodestruction.

L'échange fait, grâce aux instructions qu'avait pu fournir Maëlle au lieutenant Madden, les quatre individus réunis avancèrent face au bâtiment qu'ils venaient de quitter. La jeune infirmière aux traits asiatiques très légers remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant d'ajuster sa veste de l'expédition Atlantis. Kaidan et David prirent soin de porter les deux sacs de matériel que la jeune femme avait emportés, ce qui leur valut un franc sourire de remerciement.

Il leur fallut près d'une heure de marche pour atteindre le point central de la cité. Un bâtiment bien plus grand encore que celui qui les avait accueillis et qui paraissait s'élever jusqu'au ciel. Face lui une place en demi-cercle et dont les extrémités se distinguaient par la présence de deux arbres haut d'une dizaine de mètres. La pierre paraissait posée sur l'eau là où se rejoignaient deux fleuves bruyants et vivaces. La surface régulière s'étalait sur une large superficie devant eux, se perdant dans une cascade qu'ils ne pouvaient voir. Le chant de l'eau était doux et harmonieux, presque divin.

Ce n'est qu'une centaine de mètres plus loin que s'élevaient de nouveau les constructions de Babylone. Le spectacle était enchanteur et les spectateurs enchantés.

_Major Grogan ?_ » les réveilla la voix fluette de Maëlle.

Je vous écoute … » répondit-il hébété.

_Je crois que j'ai découvert quelque chose_. » Elle marqua une pause attendant une hypothétique question qui ne viendrait pas. « _Le terminal holographique m'a permis d'accéder à quelques fonctions sans intérêt mais je viens de tomber sur une très intéressante. Nous avons accès à un plan détaillé de la cité, mes connaissances en langue sont bonnes mais pas assez pour poursuivre plus en avant_. »

Le temps de faire les prélèvements d'eau on sera là dans deux heures. »

_Ce n'est pas la peine major, je vous situe très bien sur le plan, on dirait qu'elle possède également un détecteur de signes de vie_. » un bruit cristallin coupa la conversation quelques secondes.

Et ? » la questionna-t-il, impatient.

_Ki-Sed_ » annonça-t-elle.

Vous pouvez répéter ? »

_C'est le nom de l'endroit où vous vous trouvez_. »

La Place de l'Eau. » intervint Kaidan pensif.

L'imagination ne devait pas être leur fort. » ironisa Chris. « Aucun problème de votre côté ? »

_Aucun_. » intervint Madden sur un ton désabusé.

Ok prochain contact dans une demi-heure, inutile de gaspiller nos batteries. »

La jeune femme lui expliqua ensuite qu'elle cherchait un moyen de verrouiller tous les signes de vie possible afin que la machine les lui signale. Quand ils eurent terminé leur conversation, il éteignit sa radio qui indiquait un niveau d'énergie faible, préférant la réserver pour les cas d'extrême urgence.

Kaidan, faites un tour de ce côté, j'accompagne mademoiselle au bord pour les prélèvements. »

Le juhnéen acquiesça l'initiative de Chris et se retourna vers l'immense bâtisse de pierre. Sur son flanc droit se tenait un arbre gigantesque dont les seules racines s'entremêlaient jusque dans la rivière éloignée. En observant plus attentivement il remarqua que le végétal, malgré son grand âge, était toujours vivant et s'étendait vers le ciel sans vraiment pouvoir en déterminer sa hauteur exacte.

La tour de pierre était ouverte par un escalier qui couvrait la totalité de la largeur de la place, soit une cinquantaine de mètres.

Vous savez vous servir de ça ? » fit David en désignant l'arme à la ceinture du juhnéen.

Il se contenta d'armer le revolver et de jeter un regard noir à Grogan, visiblement amusé par la situation.

Arrivés au pied de l'immeuble, ils constatèrent qu'aucune porte ne scellait l'entrée, la vaste et sombre pièce s'illumina après quelques secondes. Le hall était très large mais il convergeait vers un seul et même endroit où s'alignaient cinq téléporteurs disposés en arc de cercle.

Contrairement à la tour dont ils venaient, le sol et les murs étaient intacts et ne paraissaient pas avoir subi les effets du temps. A nouveau, la lumière blanche les transporta mais seulement un étage plus haut cette fois. Les nombres de ce langage avaient été parmi les plus simples à traduire tant leur calligraphie était proche de celle des anciens.

Ils avancèrent prudemment en sortant du téléporteur, prêt à en découdre avec n'importe quelle bête qui pourrait apparaître dans la seconde, menaçante ou non. Il était étrange que dans un environnement aussi hospitalier, aucune forme de vie n'est pris l'ascendant. L'absence de lumière avant leur arrivée n'était peut-être pas nécessairement permanente après tout.

Les explorateurs furent prudents. La disposition de la salle était étrange, de nombreuses consoles encadraient une table circulaire. La plaque de verre – s'il s'agissait bien là de cette matière – scintillait par intermittences régulières comme une machine mise en veille.

Hé, attendez ! » intervint David, affolé. « Vous n'allez quand même pas … »

Kaidan apposa les mains sur la surface légèrement granuleuse et elle brilla de plus belle dans un bruit sourd et quasiment imperceptible.

Y toucher sans savoir à quoi ça sert … » termina-t-il décontenancé.

C'est un système de contrôle. » précisa-t-il pour le rassurer.

Et vous comprenez ce que vous faites ? »

Rassurez-vous, je ne toucherai à aucune des commandes que je ne comprendrai pas. » affirma le Juhnéen. « Je cherche un moyen de connaître notre position par rapport la porte. »

Bien bien … » soupira le sismologue anxieux et peureux.

Lorsque la plaque fut chargée comme il le fallait, des hologrammes apparurent au dessus d'elle, matérialisant des idéogrammes complexes mais néanmoins pas si détachés de ce que connaissait Kaidan. Puis dans un tintement cristallin, les images disparurent et laissèrent place à la représentation en trois dimensions d'un système héliocentrique composé d'une dizaine de planètes. Kaidan manipulait l'image avec un aisance déconcertante et zooma sur une zone bien précise du système, une planète jaune, aride. L'image manqua de disparaître à plusieurs reprises comme si le système avait subi lui aussi une dégradation.

Le juhnéen s'approcha de celle qui donnait directement sur l'extérieur, de là ils surplombaient le vide du hall d'entrée ainsi que la grande place de Sed. Sans un mot il posa ses mains sur le comptoir et une image fut projetée devant lui, les symboles défilaient, se superposaient puis disparaissaient dans une danse que personne n'aurait pu comprendre, puis tout se figea. Kaidan observait les runes avec intérêt cherchant la correspondance qui serait la clé de leur compréhension.

* * *

Au bord du fleuve, Grogan avait localisé une rive depuis longtemps immergée. Le courant était fort mais le risque proche de zéro pour qu'un incident survienne. Il s'assura de la fiabilité du sol puis invita la jeune femme à le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre.

Vous en avez pour longtemps ? »

Seulement quelques minutes. » affirma-t-elle. « Le test est très rapide, mais je préfère m'assurer qu'aucune impureté n'y aura échappé. »

Très bien, allez-y. »

Le major se retourna, contemplant la rive opposée bordée d'arbres de toutes natures. En quelques endroits l'on pouvait apercevoir des herbes folles pousser de manière aléatoire et totalement désordonnée.

Le jeune femme remplit une éprouvette et la referma à l'aide d'une sonde. Après quelques secondes l'ordinateur afficha un rapport détaillé sur les molécules détectées.

Alors ? »

Si on omet la grande quantité de dioxygène dissout, c'est sans danger. Aucune pollution d'aucune sorte. »

La scientifique recommença son expérience et obtint des résultats similaires. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle plongea sa gourde vide dans l'eau fraîche de la rivière. Le major eut le même automatisme alors qu'il mettait sa radio en marche.

Madden ici Grogan, répondez. »

Je vous écoute major. »

Nous avons de l'eau, lieutenant. »

La nouvelle diffusée à travers les haut-parleurs de leurs radios avait réjoui tout le monde. Les bonnes nouvelles avaient été si rares ces derniers jours que la moindre once d'espoir ne pouvait qu'emplir leur cœur de bonheur.

Neuf.

Les neuf s'étaient échoués sur une planète de sable et de ruines.

Malheureusement les réjouissances allaient être de courte durée.

* * *

Dans la tour de leur arrivée, le calme était revenu après l'annonce de la découverte d'une source d'eau potable. Dans une moindre mesure celle-ci pourrait leur permettre de ne pas être à court le temps qu'une solution à leur exil forcé soit trouvée. Dans une salle juxtaposée à celle du téléporteur, Maëlle naviguait entre divers menus de l'interface. Un plan en trois dimensions de la cité s'était développé tout autour d'elle, indiquant leur propre position ainsi que celle de leurs amis divisés en deux groupes de deux individus.

Puis, au hasard de ses tests la jeune femme mit en évidence trois éléments bien distincts, se démarquant par une sphère bleutée, toutes proches des indicateurs de l'un des deux groupes.

Qu'est-ce que ça représente ? » demanda Jason respectueusement.

Je n'en ai aucune idée. Ce doit être important pour se trouver en plein centre de la cité. »

Un E2PZ ? »

Je ne crois pas, cette cité semble bien différente de ce que nous connaissons des Anciens. » affirma-t-elle sereine. « Je ne pense même pas qu'ils aient eu le temps d'arriver dans cette galaxie à vrai dire. »

Lieutenant, venez voir s'il vous plait ! » intervint le première classe Smith.

Madden adressa un léger sourire à la jeune femme et traversa la paroi virtuelle de l'hologramme. Gênée, elle reprit son travail.

L'interface vacilla puis s'évanouit laissant place à un vide noir et gris dans la pièce circulaire. Jason réapparut dans l'encadrement du sas qui menait à la salle d'embarquement.

Major ici Madden, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en la fixant du regard.

* * *

La terre trembla, un vrombissement d'abord à peine perceptible allait en s'intensifiant. L'irrégularité de la secousse devint plus présente quand une lumière aveuglante venue du ciel s'abattit sur la Place de l'Eau.

Le sol se morcelait en de nombreux endroits, révélant l'extrême fragilité des structures qui les entouraient. Ils virent plusieurs tours situées en contrebas des chutes d'eau s'effondrer dans un vacarme lointain et presque perdu au milieu des grognements du sol.

Un instant plus tard tout était fini.

Paniquée, la scientifique laissa ses instruments emportés par le courant et retrouva Chris qui la réceptionna sur la place.

Kaidan, vous êtes où ? »

_Ne bougez plus, je pense comprendre, on arrive ! _»

Il ne leur fallut que quelques dizaines de secondes pour les rejoindre. C'est ainsi que l'officier se rendit compte que quelque chose avait changé. La place était toujours la même mais en son centre, face à l'étendue d'eau couverte de vaguelettes, se trouvait un anneau de métal dont les reflets bleutés ne lui étaient pas inconnus.

C'est une des fonctions de la cité. » annonça Kaidan. « Nous sommes à environ trois kilomètres sous la surface de la planète ! »

Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ça ? » pesta Grogan entre deux séismes.

Notre arrivée a sans doute perturbé ses fonctions de veille. »

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

_Major ici Madden, qu'est-ce qui se passe_ ? » coupa la radio de Kaidan.

Lieutenant faites évacuer ceux qui sont avec vous, nous arrivons. » ordonna l'officier.

Non, ne faites pas ça. » insista le juhnéen. « Le mécanisme de la cité s'est enclenché, elle a rappelé la porte parce que la surface va disparaître. »

L'officier resta interdit pendant quelques secondes.

Major, nous sommes en train de remonter, d'ici quelques minutes la surface de la planète sera pulvérisée en dehors de l'atmosphère par l'extension du dôme d'énergie qui protège la cité ! » finit par expliquer le juhnéen.

Madden, annulation de la procédure, restez en position jusqu'à la fin de l'alerte ! »

Comme il le leur avait annoncé les secousses cessèrent et un voile se leva. Le bouclier englobant la cité venait de disparaître. La lumière intense des deux soleils du système brillait, aveuglant presque les explorateurs restés bouche bée devant l'ampleur de ce qui venait de se produire.

Partout dans la ville, le vent souffla, faisant bruisser les feuilles des arbres, enveloppant les constructions de ses mouvements amples.

Le major se redressa lentement, puis, faisant face à la porte, porta deux doigts à son oreillette …

Madden, ici Grogan, répondez. »

Quelques interminables secondes se passèrent avant que son subordonné ne lui réponde.

On est là, major. Tout le monde va bien de votre côté ? »

Affirmatif lieutenant. » fit-il avant de reprendre son souffle. « On vous rejoint au plus vite. »

Les quatre explorateurs se ressaisirent et se mirent de nouveau en marche vers le lieu de leur arrivée.

Les choses avaient changé, tourné à leur avantage cette fois-ci.

De retour à la tour blanche, ils empruntèrent le téléporteur et se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la salle où les autres les attendaient. Les retrouvailles furent timides mais ils avaient survécu et c'était bien là l'essentiel.

Les heures qui suivirent furent assez pénibles tant ils leur restaient à faire. Il fut décidé que se rapprocher de la porte était le meilleur moyen de l'étudier pour espérer mettre la main sur les informations qui leur permettraient peut-être de retourner chez eux. La caravane se déplaçait à moindre allure, transportait tout ce qu'ils possédaient dans les deux malles dont les militaires avaient pris la responsabilité.

Perdus à des millions d'années lumières de la terre, ils ne leur restaient plus que leur courage, leur foi et l'espoir de trouver enfin une solution à leur situation.

Les rescapés avançaient dans le soleil couchant, inondant la cité d'une lumière orangée digne des plus beaux crépuscules terriens. Grogan était en tête, Madden en arrière, encadrant les civils et les deux soldats.

Maëlle rattrapa Kaidan …

Kaidan ? » l'interrogea Maëlle. « Qu'avez-vous trouvé là-bas ? »

La clé pour ouvrir le passage du retour. »

26 | Page


	3. Episode 103 Solaris

**Stargate Frontier** – Episode 1.03 : Solaris

PROLOGUE

Planquée derrière une paroi d'acier, Jenifer maintenait fermement le pistolet entre ses deux mains. Le souffle court, une goutte de sueur perla sur son front et dévala les formes de son visage. Elle les savait juste proches prêts à lui bondir dessus à la moindre occasion qui se présenterait. Le regard affolé et en l'absence des bruits de leurs pas elle se décida à jeter un œil derrière elle.

Le couloir était sombre et aucune présence ne venait perturber sa quiétude. Une voix inonda les coursives d'une façon monotone et dans une langue qu'elle était incapable de comprendre. En l'absence de toute présence elle se décida à poursuivre sa course dont elle-même ne connaissait pas la destination. Elle se remémora les paroles du soldat qui l'accompagnait et dont elle avait passé la plaque d'identification militaire autour du cou.

« Retournez à la salle par laquelle nous sommes arrivés. » lui avait-il dit. « Prenez aussi ma radio et contactez les autres si ils ne se trouvent pas … au point de rendez-vous … »

Mais les bruits de pas de leurs adversaires les avaient poussés à se séparer. Le jeune soldat était adossé à une console et lui avait fait signe de se sauver tandis que de nombreuses blessures l'empêchaient de bouger … Elle jeta un dernier regard à Anderson en passant le sas alors même que les ombres de leurs adversaire couraient sur le sol.

Revenant à la réalité, elle referma la porte du sas derrière elle. Jenifer pouvait enfin souffler un peu. La jeune femme s'approcha de l'une des consoles allumées puis laissa glisser ses doigts sur la surface de verre lumineuse. Le décor était simple et le métal qui composait les murs jusqu'aux consoles qu'elle avait utilisé s'était en partie oxydé depuis bien des années.

Enfin elle atteint son but et déverrouilla une lourde paroi qui fit apparaître le vide sidéral. Elle se rapprocha du verre et regarda l'infini qui s'étendait derrière la vitre.

Le vaisseau ne bougeait plus.

Stargate Frontier

EPISODE 1.03

Solaris

CREDITS

**D'après l'œuvre originale** de

Brad Wright et Johnatan Gassner

**Scénario** par Wolf

**Relecture** par Aresya

.net

Websérie diffusée sur Werewolf Studios

Ils étaient dans leurs esprits. Leur souvenir de ces visages inconnus faisait battre leur cœur plus fort. Un regard échangé, un salut militaire ou une poignée de main était tout ce qui restait de leurs compagnons décédés sur Juhne et perdus à jamais.

Jenifer regardait vers l'horizon, perdue dans ses pensées. Les autres n'étaient pas loin, éparpillés sur le bord de la plateforme minérale légèrement surélevée, les jambes dans le vide au-dessus d'une eau cristalline.

Lentement, le plus tardif des soleils déclinait, teintant l'horizon d'une aura orangée et, se reflétant sur l'eau, réchauffait les visages de sa lumière. Le bilan était lourd, leurs chances de retourner chez eux très maigres. Au-delà de la grandeur qu'inspirait la cité de Babylone, au-delà même de la chance inespérée de tomber sur une planète comme celle-ci, la tristesse et les regrets se lisaient dans chaque regard. Leurs ressources restaient limitées et la marge de manœuvre d'une équipe aussi réduite ne permettait aucune erreur.

Lorsque le dernier rayon de soleil s'éclipsa et rendit à la nuit l'immensité de ses droits, tous regagnèrent la tour centrale, passant à côté de cet anneau sacré et dont il leur était impossible de se servir. A l'intérieur l'un des derniers ascenseurs encore en état de marche avait été bricolé afin que seuls les membres de l'expédition puissent s'en servir. Après tout, d'après les quelques informations qu'ils avaient pu recueillir, Babylone avait abrité jadis une civilisation très avancée mais qui, pour d'obscures raisons, avait abandonné la planète toute entière. Il ne s'agissait probablement pas d'une race guerrière ou agressive mais comment savoir ce qui avait pu survivre en ces lieux ?

En ce sens, Christopher Grogan avait établi, en chef d'équipe et meneur expérimenté, divers protocoles de sécurité ces derniers jours.

L'exploration avait d'ailleurs été réduite au strict minimum pour pourvoir à leurs besoins les plus primaires : eau et nourriture indispensables à leur survie.

L'écran d'ordinateur affichait des données statistiques surveillant les moindres variations dans la qualité de l'air, d'autres rendaient compte des analyses pratiquées quotidiennement sur l'eau qu'ils rapportaient de la rivière.

Maëlle pianotait frénétiquement sur son clavier, comparant sans cesse, analysant sans relâche les résultats en compagnie de sa consœur. Les deux soldats faisaient une partie de cartes, assis l'un en face de l'autre, passant le temps comme ils le pouvaient.

Depuis quelques jours maintenant, chaque soir elle assistait aux mêmes rituels et remarqua Kaidan toujours affairé devant l'une des consoles de l'étage.

La jeune scientifique s'installa aux côtés de Kaidan qui naviguait dans une interface holographique. Le juhnéen agitait les bras, faisant défiler devant ses yeux et ceux de sa spectatrice, une marée de symboles qu'ils n'étaient pour l'instant encore pas en mesure de comprendre.

Vous devriez songer à vous reposer. » intervint la jeune femme en posant la main sur son épaule. « Vous travaillez depuis des jours. »

Les réponses que nous cherchons ne sont pourtant pas si loin, j'en suis certain. » répliqua-t-il en frottant ses yeux clos.

La jeune femme n'avait pas tort, persévérer dans ces conditions ne mènerait à rien. Les yeux creusés témoins d'une accumulation de stress et de sommeil en retard, Kaidan valida une entrée représentant l'extinction du terminal en la traversant de sa main droite. Les derniers remparts de symboles d'un autre temps disparurent.

Je ne comprends pas. Cette écriture semble si proche de la nôtre mais en même temps si différente. Eve a dénombré pas loin de quarante neuf caractères principaux ayant chacun plusieurs variations. »

Constatant la mine assez inexpressive de son interlocutrice, Kaidan interrompit sa réflexion à haute voix.

Excusez-moi. »

Oh non, ne vous en faites pas, je cherchais simplement qui était Eve. »

Désolé oui, j'ai toujours un peu de difficulté àa assimiler que nous n'employons pas les mêmes outils. » affirma-t-il, « Il s'agit de la tablette. »

La jeune scientifique ne répondit rien, l'esprit déjà trop occupé à repenser à tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis leur départ de la Terre. Sa réflexion la poussa à se demander pourquoi tout ceci les avait conduits si loin de chez eux.

Nous ne sommes pas ici par hasard. » lança-t-elle sans vraiment saisir qu'elle s'exprimait haut et fort.

Il est certain que non. J'y songe depuis un moment. »

Comment était alimentée votre porte Kaidan ? » s'enquit-elle.

Juhne ? » fit-il, évitant de se lancer dans une énième explication.

La jeune femme acquiesça en pinçant légèrement ses lèvres, étouffant un son presque absent.

Un générateur spécifique et très ancien présent depuis l'aube de notre civilisation dans le Sanctuaire. » comprenant où elle voulait en venir, il poursuivit : « Vous pensez que la technologie que nous utilisions sur Juhne est la cause du cataclysme … »

Ça pourrait être l'explication la plus probable. »

Cela restait une hypothèse et pour l'instant ils étaient incapables de la vérifier. Depuis des centaines d'années, Juhne prospérait à l'aide de la technologie qui avait été implantée dans le Sanctuaire lors de sa construction remontant aux temps immémoriaux. En vérité, l'histoire juhnéenne était faite de blancs que jamais personne ne comblerait plus.

Peut-être qu'en réunissant assez d'informations sur ce qui a provoqué tout ça et pourquoi l'adresse de cette planète était la dernière enregistrée … » Elle marqua une courte pause et soupira « Peut-être qu'alors nous trouverons comment rentrer chez nous. »

Son raisonnement bien que basé sur une hypothèse impossible à vérifier était un cheminement logique qu'il avait accepté. Il ouvrit sa veste et plongea sa main dans la poche intérieure du blouson noir dont les manches avaient été ôtées. Lentement il en tira le cristal arraché de la console du sanctuaire peu avant que l'étage où se trouvaient les archives juhnéennes ne disparaisse de la structure.

Le cristal scintillait légèrement, sans doute une réaction à l'énergie diffuse présente dans l'air.

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir changer notre destin … » ajouta Kaidan, pensif. « Ce cristal contient la mémoire de mon peuple. » expliqua-t-il d'une voix plus discrète. « Tout ce que nous fûmes jadis tient dans cet éclat pur et parfait. »

Il n'avait plus évoqué son peuple en de telles circonstances depuis leur arrivée sur Babylone. Maëlle resta quelques instants silencieuse, touchée par la détresse et la tristesse qui habitaient les mots du juhnéen. Faire le deuil d'un proche n'était pas chose aisée, et elle ne le savait que trop bien. Alors que pouvait-il ressentir face à l'extermination pure et simple de tout son peuple ?

Avez-vous … »

Non. » répondit-il, déstabilisé. « Quand le moment sera venu. »

Je comprends. » fit-elle en accompagnant ses paroles d'une étreinte qu'il n'avait pas reçu depuis bien longtemps et qui le surprit.

Il finit par retourner près des autres, là où tous dormaient à même le sol pour la troisième nuit consécutive, là où pendant quelques heures au moins, ils s'échappaient dans leurs songes, loin de cette cavale de cauchemars …

Lorsque Jenifer ouvrit les yeux, la couverture de survie roulée en un oreiller de fortune était devenue une boule informe jetée sous son cou à la volée. Courbaturée par une position inconfortable, elle étira ses jambes et ses bras dans un silence insoupçonné. A quelques mètres d'elle régnait une agitation qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis leur découverte de cette cité mystérieuse aux secrets encore bien gardés. Elle fit mine d'arranger sa tignasse blonde en une coiffure improvisée et rejoignit ce qu'Anderson avait identifié comme étant une salle d'eau. D'ailleurs c'est dans cette petite pièce, qui ne devait pas dépasser l'espace d'une grande douche, que tous utilisaient la source d'eau qui jaillissait en permanence du mur et disparaissait sur le sol poreux. Lorsque la porte du sas se referma la lumière devint plus faible et un décor enchanteur apparut autour d'elle, image sans doute extrapolée d'une vallée ancienne de milliers d'années.

Le vent balayait son visage et l'aurore se levait dans cette clairière artificielle. L'eau coula davantage quand elle pénétra dans la seconde partie, plus en retrait puis elle se transforma en une douce pluie tiède …

L'espace d'un instant, son esprit vogua dans l'un de ses souvenirs les plus précieux, l'emportant des années en arrière lorsque sur une plage de l'équateur, elle avait retrouvé un être cher.

Ses paupières révélèrent de nouveau ses grands yeux clairs et elle aperçut sur l'une des parois fissurées une image déformée mais néanmoins bien réelle … Babylone se trouvait au cœur de cette vallée, de ce paradis perdu. Elle comprit ce que qu'était autrefois cette cité, ce qu'elle représentait pour les êtres qui y vivaient. L'idée même d'une telle splendeur sur terre aurait sans nul doute valu à son initiateur le titre de rêveur ou d'utopiste.

Elle posa la paume de sa main droite contre la pierre lisse où se mouvait l'image de cette nature si différente de ce qu'elle connaissait.

Jenifer, répondez. » sonna la radio posée sur le sol non loin de ses habits.

Elle quitta l'espace pluvieux et ramassa la petite boîte noire.

J'écoute. »

Bonjour Jenifer, lieutenant Madden, le major Grogan souhaite vous voir prête à partir en exploration dans cinq minutes. »

Très bien, je serai là lieutenant. »

Il me charge aussi de vous dire vous devrez vous équiper avant de nous rejoindre à la porte des étoiles. » hurla la radio.

La porte ? Nous avons pu contacter une autre planète ? »

Affirmatif, mais Alenko et Dehran vous expliqueront ça beaucoup mieux que moi. »

… J'arrive. » finit-elle par répondre.

Elle enfila de nouveau son t-shirt, remit son jean avant de commander l'ouverture du sas. La jeune femme blonde suivit les mêmes corridors qu'à l'aller et arriva finalement au niveau des ascenseurs de l'étage.

En bas, dans la salle d'observation l'attendaient, Kaidan et Maëlle. Le juhnéen avait passé un pantalon noir militaire pourvu d'une ceinture sur laquelle reposaient une arme de poing et un poignard à crans. Il enfila de nouveau sa veste noire sans manches et posa une radio dans la poche située au-dessus de sa poitrine.

Maëlle tenait dans ses bras un gilet plus fin et noir contenant une radio …

Ils veulent que vous mettiez ça avant d'y aller. » lui confia Maëlle.

Au moins je n'aurai pas à porter d'arme. » préféra-t-elle répondre.

Pour le moment … C'est pour votre bien Jenifer, croyez-moi. » l'avertit Kaidan alors que tous deux se préparaient à rejoindre le niveau 0.

Pendant le trajet Kaidan lui expliqua que parmi les codes et les symboles indéchiffrables il avait réussi à trouver l'adresse d'un poste Babylonien nommé « Solaris ». Une sorte de centre de recherche destiné à étudier une source d'énergie expérimentale mais qui pourrait bien leur permettre d'assurer une alimentation suffisante pour leur permettre de composer une adresse de la Voie Lactée.

Les hologrammes étaient très peu clairs, néanmoins si le peuple de Babylone avait été un utilisateur du système de porte, il devait exister une base de données ou des traces concernant les portes qu'ils avaient traversées.

Tout ceci se basait bien entendu sur les travaux préliminaires et des hypothèses, car leur compréhension du sumérien restait somme toute restreinte. De plus, des milliers d'années d'évolution séparaient les deux types d'écriture, ce qui ne faciliterait certainement pas leur traduction.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied de l'immense tour, Jenifer jeta un regard intrigué derrière elle, comme si une intime conviction lui avait confié qu'elle ne la reverrait plus jamais. Kaidan ouvrit la poche de sa veste et en sortit son eve. La petite tablette s'alluma dans une harmonie de bips accordés et joua un air qu'il connaissait bien.

Le juhnéen posa un doigt sur l'écran et un schéma de la porte des étoiles se matérialisa. Il sélectionna une entrée de mémoire d'un geste rapide et la porte en face d'eux se mit en branle. Les symboles qu'ils n'avaient jusque là jamais vus en mouvement, s'illuminèrent à chacune des compositions initiées par le petit ordinateur. Un, deux ... Trois. Jusqu'au septième et dernier d'entre eux. La vague blanche qui se forma devant eux fut comme une libération dans leur esprit, au moins si les choses tournaient mal sur la cité –et les humains commençaient à en avoir l'habitude- ils pourraient évacuer.

Comment saurons-nous si l'air est respirable de l'autre côté ? » l'interrogea Jenifer.

Nous avons plusieurs capteurs sans fil à notre disposition. » Il lança la petite sphère au travers du vortex « Chacun d'entre eux est relié par ondes radio à l'eve qui nous donnera ou non le feu vert. »

Puis les données commencèrent à affluer, les taux de dioxygène et de dioxyde de carbone étaient dans des proportions idéales. En revanche l'image restait désespérément noire …

On peut y aller, mais il vaudrait mieux allumer nos torches avant Major. » conseilla-t-il Grogan.

Alors on y va … Madden vous êtes en charge du camp. »

Compris m'sieur. » répondit-il docilement.

Anderson vous fermez la marche, Kaidan vous me suivez ainsi que mademoiselle Montini. »

L'un après l'autre, et dans l'ordre donné, ils passèrent l'horizon des évènements. Ce n'était que la seconde traversée pour Jenifer, et bien que la première lui ait permis de survivre, elle voulait à tout prix que cette fois-ci soit différente.

Elle resta quelques secondes arrêtée au pied de la flaque brillante et se décida enfin à la traverser après avoir pris une bonne inspiration.

L'arrivée de l'autre côté ne fut pas des plus tranquilles. La noirceur avait pris le dessus et les yeux des quatre voyageurs seraient sans doute soumis à quelques minutes d'adaptation à cette obscurité soudaine.

Madden, ici Grogan, nous sommes arrivés de l'autre côté. »

Bien reçu Major, prochain contact dans 90 minutes, terminé. »

Le vortex se referma derrière eux comme l'extinction d'un phare en pleine nuit, les privant de la seule source puissante de lumière qu'ils avaient. Les faisceaux lumineux des lampes de leurs armes étaient bien faibles en comparaison de l'immensité de la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Kaidan fit quelque pas et ramassa la petite sphère métallique qu'il observa quelques secondes avant de la glisser dans l'une des poches de sa veste.

Anderson, on sécurise le périmètre. » fit-il accompagnant sa parole de quelques gestes techniques.

Pour toute réponse il n'obtint qu'un hochement de tête du jeune soldat. S'assurant à chacun de ses pas de ne pas heurter un quelconque piège, il déposa sur le sol l'une de ces bougies incendiaires dont ils s'étaient auparavant servis dans le dôme de pierre qui les avait abrités à leur arrivée sur la planète.

Jenifer restait stoïque préférant ne rien faire tant qu'elle ne recevrait pas l'ordre de bouger le petit doigt. Autour d'elle, les autres membres de l'équipe s'agitaient dans le but de découvrir si une éventuelle menace pointait le bout de son nez. La jeune femme décrivit un demi-cercle autour d'elle, pointant sa torche là où portait son regard. Elle finit par se rapprocher lentement d'une console couverte d'une substance gluante qui paraissait conserver l'intégrité du métal qui la composait. Elle ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût avant que la chose ne se mette à scintiller, passant d'un bleu profond à un blanc lumineux et chancelant.

N'y touchez pas. » lui intima Grogan, voulant s'assurer de sa sécurité.

Je n'y comptais pas. » rétorqua la jeune exploratrice.

La chose s'illuminait par intermittences à la façon des méduses issues des profondeurs des océans terriens et qui auraient une réaction physique à la présence d'un autre être dans les environs. Mais l'exploration de la salle de la porte fut interrompue par un tremblement sourd et prêt à faire craquer la structure métallique qui soutenait la salle. Des poutrelles rougeoyantes traversaient les pans de mur de part en part, formant une astucieuse et résistante structure autour de l'anneau gris. Kaidan posa la paume de sa main désarmée contre le métal froid et teinté de notes orangées, frôlant une surface de verre bleu qui s'illumina. Lentement les éclairages se mirent en marche, inondant la structure de leur lueur faiblarde et pâle.

Enfin un hologramme tenta de se matérialiser devant la console … Mais rien n'y faisait, les images étaient hors de portée, totalement déformées par un matériel ayant subi le lourd travail du temps. Le juhnéen s'était toujours demandé comment une technologie -aussi avancée soit-elle- avait pu vaincre cet ennemi imparable de toute civilisation matérielle.

Jenifer sortit finalement de son état de statue et passa une main au travers de l'hologramme, comme persuadée qu'elle pourrait mieux le distinguer de cette façon.

Les modules qui alimentent l'images sont morts. » annonça Anderson, sous le regard médusé de Grogan. « J'ai assisté l'équipe technique du Dédale, monsieur. » fit-il en s'adressant à son supérieur.

C'est tout a fait ça … » poursuivit Kaidan plongé dans la manipulation d'une interface qu'il ne comprenait qu'en partie. « Il y a beaucoup d'informations que je ne comprends pas mais cette interface est relativement plus récente que la précédente. »

Il posa son arme sur la matière gluante et la récupéra aussitôt, légèrement dégoûté par le bruit qui avait accompagné sa vision. Il la déposa sur le sol et finit par relier son eve à un cristal dépassant de la console …

C'est l'équivalent d'un DHD, probablement un programme sensé ouvrir la porte à distance, plus ou moins proche du programme perfectionné par Samantha Carter. »

Et vous pensez qu'il peut contenir des adresses utiles ? »

Je ne sais pas non, mais toute information est bonne à prendre. » expliqua-t-il alors que le chargement des données se terminait. « La base de donnée de Babylone est infiniment plus complexe que celle-ci et je n'ai pu dégager qu'une adresse parmi toute celles qui doivent exister. »

Ne perdez pas de vue que nous sommes là pour trouver cette recharge. Pas d'exploration, pas de pertes. » s'imposa Christopher.

J'en suis conscient major, mais croyez moi, nous ne savons rien de cette galaxie, la dernière fois qu'une telle chose s'est produite, la Terre à perdu une expédition toute entière … »

Grogan fronça les sourcils repensant à ses compagnons de la première heure … A ceux qu'il avait perdus … Le départ de Satterfield, le décès d'Eliott et pour finir, la disparition de Jennifer Hailey. Le dernier des quatre, le plus improbable de tous, avait fini par réussir là où d'autres avaient échoué. Il se remémorait les missions d'entraînement sur le terrain à proximité du SGC et les relations qui s'étaient établies entre eux par la suite. On les avait dit soudés, prêts à tout les uns pour les autres … Aujourd'hui il ne restait plus guère que de vieux souvenirs ancrés dans un passé trop lointain.

Reprenant conscience de leur situation, Christopher intima à Anderson de couvrir le terrain qui lui avait été assigné.

Les erreurs sont bien souvent les simples conséquences de l'imprudence. » conclut-il à voix basse en s'adressant au juhnéen.

C'est pour ça que je ne veux rien perdre, major. » assura Kaidan, compatissant. « Je ne connais que trop bien votre peine, et je sais que votre seule intention est de préserver nos vies, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de louper une seule information … »

Major ! » interpella Anderson depuis l'autre extrémité de la salle.

Allez-y ... » souffla-t-il à Kaidan. « Mais si on se retrouve ne serait-ce qu'une seconde face à une autre forme de vie intelligente … »

Les deux hommes poursuivaient des buts proches, bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. La fierté de Christopher n'avait pas été mise à l'épreuve depuis bien des années … Et le retour en arrière qu'il subissait n'arrivait certainement pas au meilleur moment. Il fronça les sourcils en imaginant les pires scénarios possibles et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre le soldat posté devant un sas de grande envergure. Le métal couleur pourpre n'en restait pas moins une carapace efficace et impénétrable. Il essuya du revers de sa main l'épaisse couche de crasse qui couvrait la petite surface de verre ouvrant sur l'autre côté et fut surpris par la clarté qui envahit soudainement la pièce … Le temps que ses yeux mirent à s'habituer à la lumière, Chris ne put s'empêcher de reculer légèrement. Soudain, une ombre recouvrit de nouveau la petite lucarne, replongeant aussitôt la salle dans une semi-obscurité oppressante. Déchargé de cette lumière aveuglante, il tenta à nouveau d'observer l'autre côté, n'y trouvant que désolation et vide.

Les ruines d'un long corridor menant à une autre partie de la construction dont ils venaient d'investir la salle d'embarquement restait en suspension dans le vide environnant. La plateforme en rotation de l'autre côté semblait venir à intervalle régulier se placer entre le soleil puissant et leur position, offrant ainsi une protection plutôt efficace aux radiations.

Grogan jeta un rapide coup d'œil au juhnéen et lui fit comprendre que ce chemin ne mènerait à rien. Kaidan reprit son exploration du système, ses deux mains s'agitant vivement au travers de l'interface vacillante de la console. Jennifer se rapprocha de lui dans le but de comprendre le but de sa manœuvre …

Les systèmes élémentaires semblent fonctionner dans toute une partie de la structure. » laissa-t-il échapper « Pourtant quelque chose m'échappe … On dirait que la plupart des systèmes auxiliaires ont été désactivés puis verrouillés. »

Vous avez tenté de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait nous guider ? »

Les plans de la station sont eux-aussi en partie verrouillés. Je ne comprends même pas complètement les données qui s'affichent. » râla-t-il.

La jeune femme préféra rejoindre les deux militaires postés près du sas condamné, laissant le juhnéen à ses réflexions. Puis finalement il abandonna la structure holographique des données après qu'une mélodie connue lui soit parvenue aux oreilles. Il jeta un regard à l'eve posé sur la console et en décrocha le fil conducteur relié au cristal mémoire de la console.

L'accès aux données était facilité par une auto traduction des symboles qu'il avait reconnu et dont le logiciel avait appris à décodé les diverses variations. L'iris de nouveau agressée par un rayon lumineux puissant en provenance de la petite lucarne du sas, il porta sa main droite à son visage le temps de quelques secondes, puis rejoignit le reste de l'équipe en poste devant un autre sas de taille plus raisonnable. L'armature était très solide, cependant il semblait chercher un interstice, un interrupteur ou tout autre chose qui aurait pu servir de déclencheur à l'ouverture de la lourde porte.

Il y a quelque chose de l'autre côté. » indiqua-t-il à Grogan en lisant les informations données par l'eve.

Et ce quelque chose, vous savez ce que c'est ? »

L'autre côté et pressurisé ne vous en faites pas. »

C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Anderson mettez-vous à couvert avec mademoiselle Montini. »

A vos ordres ! » obéit le soldat tandis qu'il emmenait la jeune femme en sécurité.

Puis le déclic espéré survint enfin, et dans un grondement sourd et puissant, la lourde plaque de métal s'éclipsa, laissant place à une longue allée noire, parsemée de nombreuses entailles qui laissaient entrer la lumière vive du soleil. Une vague odeur d'eau croupie parvint à leurs narines tandis que Kaidan s'était armé du revolver qui lui avait été confié. Grogan fut le premier à jeter à un regard tranquille à cette allée sombre et c'est lui qui donnerait le signal aux autres de le suivre si il estimait que les lieux étaient sûrs.

L'architecture voûtée du corridor laissait imaginer qu'il était coupé en deux parties jumelles dans le sens de sa longueur. Les parois était couvertes de veines rouges, zébrant la teinte noire du métal opaque et à la texture granuleuse. Les ouvertures sur l'espace s'étendaient davantage dans leur largeur que sur la hauteur et offraient une vue toute aussi dérangeante sur cette partie détruite de la station.

Anderson, vous fermerez la marche. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix ténue. « Kaidan, par où devons-nous continuer ? »

La passerelle qui relie la salle d'embarquement au bâtiment suivant est entrecoupée par un seul sas de sécurité qui se trouve à une cinquantaine de mètres juste devant nous. » l'informa-t-il.

Et au niveau _compagnie_ ? »

C'est tranquille au moins jusqu'au sas, les radiations solaires interfèrent beaucoup trop avec les capteurs plus loin. »

Okay … On y va. » conclut-il en faisant signe aux autres de lui emboîter le pas.

Ils avançaient péniblement au travers du couloir noir et où l'odeur nauséabonde se mêlait à l'essence presque agréable de ce qu'ils supposaient être une forme de vie végétale. Mais soudain, alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas, la lumière disparut de nouveau, leur laissant pour seule et unique source de lumière les lampes torches que tous avaient précipitamment rallumées. Grogan qui avait stoppé l'avancée de la petite troupe reprit sa marche de plus belle, se fiant aux données que lui communiquait l'eve du Juhnéen au fur et à mesure de leur progression.

Arrivés devant le sas donnant accès à la seconde partie de la passerelle, Kaidan et Christopher reproduisirent exactement le même schéma que dans la salle d'embarquement, intimant à Anderson de placer leur jeune co-équipière à couvert. Le système se déclencha exactement de la même façon dans un bruit métallique et sourd, caractéristique d'une ancienne machine ayant subit les affres du temps. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux n'était visiblement pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Dans le gouffre qui les séparait de l'autre côté de la plateforme, s'écoulait une cascade permanente et dont le flux ne semblait pas varier. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait laissait à penser que le système hydraulique fonctionnait en vase clos et formait un cycle unique au sein de l'étage inférieur. En contrebas de la maigre passerelle qui avait subsisté, une lumière intermittente révélait un étang retenu par un monceau de ferraille agglomérée et qui formait un barrage solide à son écoulement naturel.

Grogan fit signe à ses équipiers de rester en arrière tandis qu'il s'aventurait sur les conduites solides formant un pont jusqu'à la sortie. Il n'était pas nécessaire de comprendre que le voyage pouvait bien évidemment être un aller simple pour lui, néanmoins il était prêt à prendre ce risque. Si il lui arrivait malheur, il était certain que Kaidan prendrait la bonne décision pour lui comme pour les survivants du massacre de l'équipe de secours atlante.

Le jeune homme accrocha solidement le P5 autour de son cou et verrouilla le mousqueton qui le maintenait fermement accroché à son gilet, puis entama la traversée de ce pont misérable. Un pas, puis un autre … Un courant d'air ascendant manqua de le déséquilibrer mais il se rétablit de justesse tandis que Jennifer portait les mains à sa bouche, persuadée de retenir l'effroi qu'elle ressentait en elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était enfin parvenu de l'autre côté où la maigre plateforme était maintenue devant le sas par les conduites surplombant le fort courant qui précédait la cascade. Il chercha pendant quelques secondes le même interrupteur que pour les précédentes portes et finit par le trouver et en activer la petite source d'énergie d'une légère pression de la main. Le sas ne se fit pas plus attendre et la lourde plaque de métal brut s'entrouvrit sous le regard attentif du militaire qui s'engouffra dans l'ouverture à peine formée.

Kaidan, ici Grogan, je crois que vous devriez voir ça. » résonna la voix de Chris au travers de la radio.

Reçu major. » acquiesça-t-il avant de l'imiter. « Soldat Anderson, restez ici avec Jenifer. »

Bien monsieur. » approuva le soldat sans grogner.

Le juhnéen traversa prudemment, beaucoup plus que son prédécesseur sans doute trop téméraire. A son arrivée de l'autre côté il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi le militaire lui avait exposé la situation sous cet angle. Devant eux, et en contrebas, se trouvait une plateforme circulaire beaucoup trop large pour qu'ils puissent en considérer les dimensions. La vitre qui les séparait du vide intersidéral donnait directement sur cette structure qui paraissait en très mauvais état mais était sans nul doute possible la plateforme principale de Solaris. Ils approchèrent d'une dalle semblable de celle qu'ils avaient empruntée sur Babylone et qui, en un instant, les avait transportés dans la cité.

Anderson, ici Grogan, y a pas de danger vous pouvez traverser. »

Reçu major, on arrive. »

Pendant que ces derniers traversaient, Kaidan s'approcha d'une console et l'activa sans réellement le vouloir. Les données qui s'affichaient lui étaient incompréhensibles néanmoins il avait pu reconnaître quelques caractères spécifiques qu'il avait observé dans les ruines à leur arrivée sur Babylone et bien avant qu'ils ne découvrent la cité enfouie sous le sable de la planète. Par la suite il en avait déduit que dans le langage babylonien il s'agissait de la symbolique de la lumière, puis plus tard ce qu'il avait pu traduire par _puits de lumière_, la porte des étoiles. Les données étaient minces mais pas inintéressantes. En recoupant ces informations avec ce qu'avait pu enregistrer l'eve au cours de ses années de fouilles sur Juhne, il était certain de pouvoir en retirer quelque chose d'utile. Mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pour l'instant pas.

Cette civilisation alienne est tout simplement … » commenta la jeune bureaucrate à qui venait de se révéler l'immense partie centrale de la station.

Elle était sans doute l'une des plus avancées dont nous avons pu retrouver des traces. » continua Kaidan un air satisfait dans le regard.

Le temps de quelques secondes il avait presque oublié sa peine et trouver le moyen de raviver la flamme de la découverte. Plus dur fut le retour à la réalité quand tous se placèrent sur la plateforme de téléportation et qu'il enclencha le système. Leur arrivée fut des plus brutales dans une ambiance qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue mais dont tous avaient pu deviner la teneur dangereuse. La lumière était vacillante et l'énergie semblait très inconstante. Une lumière intense et rouge scintillait au plafond de la salle qu'ils venaient d'investir tandis que le métal vieilli qui composait les murs semblait calciné. Les volutes de fumées, qui s'échappaient des conduites percées, ne présentaient apparemment aucun danger pour les quatre explorateurs humains.

Tous s'armèrent en prévision d'un affrontement futur tandis qu'ils avançaient pour ne pas rester des proies faibles face à un ennemi potentiel. Le vacarme ambiant ne leur laissait d'ailleurs aucun indice sonore sur ce qui se tramait autour d'eux.

Kaidan ? » pressa Grogan, l'arme au poing.

Une seconde … » répondit le Juhnéen en cherchant un sens au plan qui s'affichait sur l'eve. « La source d'énergie est un auxiliaire se trouvant … Deux ponts en dessous de notre position … Attendez ! »

Quoi ? »

Je ne sais pas, le radar est complètement parasité mais je crois … »

Une flamme bleue éclairait faiblement le fond d'un couloir qui débutait à une trentaine de mètres de leur position. La lumière était faible mais semblait passer de gauche à droite dans un mouvement lourd et régulier. Tout ce dont ils pouvaient être certains, c'est que la respiration et les grognements qu'ils pouvaient entendre n'étaient certainement pas ceux d'une créature qui pourraient leur inspirer confiance. Grogan fit signe à ses compagnons de serrer les rangs tandis que tous les quatre durent éteindre les lampes de leurs armes. Kaidan mémorisa le plan et l'emplacement de chacune des pièces qui se trouvaient autour d'eux et arrêta l'eve avant de le ranger dans l'une de ses poches.

Christopher ouvrait la voie vers l'accès aux étages inférieurs qu'ils devaient à tout prix atteindre s'ils voulaient avoir la moindre chance d'obtenir ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher. D'ailleurs l'ordinateur juhnéen avait confirmé la présence de cette fameuse source d'énergie dont le niveau très faible d'activité laissait présager qu'elle soit en fin de vie. Peu importait. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas fait tout ce chemin, ni braver l'inconnu pour rien. Non, ils ne feraient pas demi-tour sans être certain qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir de trouver sur cette base quelque chose d'utile.

Kaidan et Grogan restèrent un moment au niveau du palier intermédiaire, surveillant les moindres faits et gestes de la chose qui se rapprochait dangereusement de leur position. Amie ou ennemie, ils n'avaient pas nécessairement envie de la rencontrer quoi qu'elle puisse être.

C'est avec un soulagement certain qu'ils distinguèrent la flamme bleue et le souffle qui l'accompagnait s'éloigner de leur position. Ils descendirent la dizaine de marche qui les séparait de Jenifer et Anderson, puis continuèrent leur progression vers l'endroit que leur avait indiqué Kaidan. La semi-obscurité et la présence de créatures inconnues autour d'eux ne les rassuraient pas, alors Kaidan alluma de nouveau son eve pour qu'enfin ils puissent se rendre compte de l'étendue de la population de ces ruines. Il était improbable qu'il s'agisse là de la civilisation avancée qui avait construit Babylone et avait habité cette station … Conséquence de quoi toute hypothèse était encore possible, tant sur l'origine que sur le physique de ces formes de vie alienne.

L'écran afficha tous les signes vitaux que le radar de courte portée avait pu détecter, affublant leurs systèmes vitaux de points lumineux blancs tandis que les aliens s'affichaient en rouge.

Un puis deux …

On devrait pouvoir s'en sortir … » assura Kaidan.

Quatre, dix …

Je ne crois pas, non … » s'enquit Grogan, reprenant une position défensive en repérant de nouveau un, puis deux points bleus se déplacer au loin.

La tension était palpable et l'air n'avait jamais autant pesé sur leurs épaules. La marche lente mais inexorable de ces créatures pressait le temps de réflexion dont disposait le juhnéen pour leur trouver le moyen de rejoindre la sortie. Ni une ni deux, Anderson signala à son supérieur la présence de nouveaux intrus de l'autre côté du hall. La sensation d'être pris au piège avait saisi Jenifer à la gorge, l'obligeant presque à toussoter. Les fuites de gaz et les fumées semblaient pour autant avoir couvert le bruit de la jeune femme. Kaidan signala une pièce adjacente et dont l'issue était visiblement fermée … Grogan déverrouilla la porte et le petit groupe s'engouffra dans celle-ci. Kaidan referma l'entrebâillement juste derrière Anderson. La sécurité de ce lieu était mince et il était impossible de savoir s'il résisterait à l'assaut de ces aliens étranges.

Kaidan, vous et moi allons continuer sur cette voie. » fit-il en indiquant le chemin représenté sur l'écran de l'eve.

Compris. » répondit le juhnéen « Et pour Jenifer et votre soldat ? »

Je crois que la solution la plus simple et la plus sûre est qu'ils attendent notre retour ici. »

C'est ce que je pense également. »

Parfait alors on se bouge ! »

Attendez ! » intervint brutalement Jenifer, « C'est de la folie, vous ne savez même pas à quoi vous allez avoir à faire ! »

Grogan prit quelques secondes pour laisser la tension se dissiper un peu et réfléchir à la meilleure façon de la rassurer sans lui mentir pour autant.

Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'à deux nous aurons plus de chance de passer inaperçus. Vous avez raison on ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit, mais ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'on ne peut pas être venu jusqu'ici pour rien … Restez ici avec Anderson, il vous protègera. »

Désespérée, la jeune femme se retourna vers le juhnéen, concentré à suivre les traces des habitants de la station sur son moniteur. Il savait que Christopher avait raison, son expérience du terrain et des missions périlleuses dans la Voie Lactée lui avait enseigné nombres d'applications tactiques et notamment la meilleure façon de tirer avantage du petit nombre d'un groupe.

La jeune femme soupira, résignée.

Quelques minutes suffirent pour installer les restes d'une console en guise d'abri temporaire, face à la porte.

Quand Alenko et moi sortirons de cette pièce, je veux que vous barricadiez le sas, compris ? »

Reçu major, on reste en contact radio. »

Jenifer regarda les deux hommes s'éloigner puis quitter l'enceinte sécurisée. Anderson n'était pas du genre bavard, et son passé restait un mystère pour beaucoup dans la caserne dont il venait.

Il prit place derrière l'encombrante console qu'ils avaient pu déplacer et invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir une fois le sas refermé.

Anderson ? » siffla la radio.

Je vous écoute. »

Si jamais nous ne sommes pas revenus dans une heure, raccompagnez mademoiselle Montini à la porte. »

Le soldat hésita quelques secondes à répondre.

Reçu, major. » dit-il dépité.

Jenifer se laissa tomber sur le sol. Cet interminable voyage aux confins d'une galaxie inconnue l'avait émerveillé au début, mais la lassitude et la peur dominaient en son cœur à présent. Elle observait sans rien dire, pensant en elle-même retrouver bientôt sa famille sur terre.

Les choses auraient pu être pires, mais elle avait tendance à voir davantage un verre à moitié vide depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés exilés de force. Elle voulait pouvoir fermer les yeux quelques instants, juste pour souffler et laisser son esprit s'envoler vers ceux à qui elle tenait. Mais il n'en fut rien.

La peur et les images effroyables qui l'accompagnaient, la ramenaient à chaque instant dans cette réalité qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu connaître.

Trouver une source d'énergie qui relancerait les capacités de Babylone à alimenter en énergie la porte de façon suffisante ne se ferait sans doute pas dans l'heure. Un jour prochain les ennuis allaient leur tomber dessus, elle en était persuadée. La jeune femme finit par tirer sa gourde et en fit couler quelques gouttes au creux de sa main qu'elle projeta à son visage. L'eau fraîche de Babylone eut pour effet de la réveiller, de la sortir de ses réflexions et de ses songes qui ne menaient à rien. Elle le savait.

Vous êtes courageux. » lança-t-elle au soldat assis à côté d'elle.

Il eut un léger rictus et tourna son visage amusé vers la jeune femme.

A situation désespérée, rien n'est impossible à l'homme qui s'en donne les moyens. » fit-il avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « C'est ce que nous répétait sans arrêt le sergent instructeur. »

C'est une belle devise. » répliqua la jeune femme aux yeux clairs.

Celle des fous, selon lui. »

La jeune femme sourit enfin …

Anderson ! » hurla le talkie au son pourtant maintenu au minimum.

J'vous écoute ! » répondit-il inquiété par les bruits de fusillade qui transparaissaient au travers des grésillements.

Faites ce dont on a convenu, maintenant ! »

Major ? »

C'est un ordre soldat ! Rendez-vous à la porte dans quinze minutes ! » hurla Grogan.

Reçu. » s'inclina finalement soldat …

Les deux équipiers se levèrent dans un sursaut d'adrénaline puissant. Ils devaient à tout prix rejoindre la salle d'embarquement avant que les autres ne les rejoignent pour préparer le terrain et condamné le sas une fois qu'ils seraient là-bas.

La jeune femme tira maladroitement l'arme de l'étui qui lui avait été confié et éteignit la lampe torche accrochée à son gilet pendant qu'Anderson se préparait à ouvrir la porte de sortie. Quand ils furent prêts, le soldat pressa l'interrupteur ovale et pointa le canon de son arme au travers de l'ouverture. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'activité à l'extérieur, aucune lumière bleutée, pas même un souffle rauque et déstabilisant pour ébranler leur témérité.

Il fit signe à la jeune femme de le suivre et tous deux empruntèrent le chemin inverse, vers l'étage supérieur. Prudemment Anderson gravit les marches en silence et marqua une pause à mi-hauteur. Le palier était assez large mais les marches opaques offraient une bonne protection en cas de danger. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au hall qu'il pouvait percevoir depuis sa position et indiqua au jeune membre de la CIS qu'elle pouvait le rejoindre. Jenifer avait noué ses cheveux en une queue de cheval stricte beaucoup plus pratique dans cette situation où tous leurs sens devaient rester en éveil.

C'est dégagé, » mima-t-il « suivez-moi. »

La jeune femme ne répondit que par un léger mouvement incliné de la tête et tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans l'immense étage. Il y avait un peu plus de lumière que tout à l'heure sans doute un effet de rotation de la station par rapport au soleil … Jenifer observait chaque détail du paysage quand elle crut voir une ombre se mouvoir au loin, dans la pénombre.

Le soldat stoppa net leur course et tendit son bras devant elle. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose en mouvement non loin d'eux mais il leur était totalement impossible de savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

Quelques secondes suffirent à la créature pour se rapprocher d'eux et se révéler dans la lumière. Ses deux grands yeux noirs en amandes habitaient une tête ronde qui surmontait un corps à quatre pattes. La petite taille et la fourrure épaisse de la créature passait d'un ivoire pur à la teinte presque insensée d'un bleu azur. L'allure globale rappelait à Jenifer certaines peluches de son enfance … Un instant elle se laissa attendrir par cette petite boule de poils à la truffe aplatie et aux pattes dépourvues de griffes.

Jenifer, nous devons y aller. » insista l'homme en treillis.

Désolée, vous avez raison … Allons-y. »

Ils reprirent leur course vers la sortie de ce labyrinthe et continuèrent de progresser vers la plateforme quand dans le couloir qu'ils devaient emprunter pour rejoindre le téléporteur, les flammes bleues apparurent. En un éclair la créature qu'ils avaient laissée derrière eux, s'éclipsa dans un couinement discret qui fit tout de même se retourner la jeune femme.

Ce n'est pas bon signe. » commenta la jeune femme.

Si celle-ci fuit, c'est sans doute qu'il s'agit d'un potentiel prédateur. »

M'en veuillez pas mais j'aimerais autant ne pas avoir à le savoir. »

Moi non plus … On bouge. » rétorqua-t-il à voix basse.

Jenifer suivit son compagnon au travers des diverses structures qui encombraient l'étage en apparence vide de toute décoration. Ici et là des monticules de débris parsemaient l'étrange lieu de cachette opportunes. Jenifer regardait les flammes se rapprocher lentement tandis que le soldat se préparait à faire feu, il maintenait fermement son arme pointée vers les formes qui se mouvaient de façon désordonnée. Leur silhouette se précisait et malgré la bipédie qui les caractérisait, il n'avait rien de ce que les deux terriens avaient pu observer au cours de leur vie. Leur peau pâle presque blanche était caractéristique de ces formes de vie capable de vivre dans l'ombre depuis la naissance et jusqu'à leur mort, loin des radiations solaires et de leurs effets sur l'épiderme. De minces veines rouges parcouraient des bras écorchés par des artifices en métal plantés dans la chair luisante. Le regard de Jenifer devint un signe non négligeable de la frayeur qui s'insinuait dans ses pensées. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que de telles choses puissent exister.

Anderson restait fixe, ne cillant pas un seul instant, gardant ses yeux grands ouverts et ses sens en alerte. La face terne et sans expression des créatures avait quelque chose d'effrayant …

Deux orifices symétriques laissaient apparaître des globes blancs qui disparaissaient parfois sous de minces paupières grises. La tête était légèrement allongée vers l'arrière et donnait l'impression d'avoir été profilée. Les trois créatures avançaient lourdement et frappaient le sol violemment à chacun de leur pas …

On ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps … » murmura Anderson …

Jenifer prit sur elle pour dépasser sa peur et le suivre où il irait. L'homme n'était pas nécessairement sûr de lui mais se devait d'agir, pour leur bien à tous les deux.

La situation était inconfortable et lorsqu'ils dépassèrent un monticule d'ordures, une des petites créatures bleutées, sans doute effrayée par leur arrivée à sa hauteur, bondit en dehors du tas de métal. La réaction des aliens fut immédiate et les regards vides se tournèrent vers leur position dans un rugissement sauvage. La gueule grande ouverte leur avait laissé entrevoir une rangée de dents taillées en pointes mais dont l'aspect irrégulier et clairsemé laissait supposer de l'absence totale d'hygiène.

Anderson commença à tirer tandis que dans la foulée Jenifer en profita pour rejoindre la plateforme de téléportation. Le soldat reculait tout en maintenant leurs ennemis à distance à coup de rafales bien placées. Il ne voulait pas entrer en conflit avec elles mais elles avaient visiblement une toute autre intention à leur égard. Le vacarme fit s'éparpiller de nouvelles petites bêtes autour d'eux créant une diversion arrivant à point nommé.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour rejoindre Jenifer, prête à donner le signal du transport à la machine. Leur arrivée dans l'antichambre du téléporteur fut plutôt brutale et les créatures qui avaient voyagé avec eux s'éparpillèrent rapidement, s'engouffrant dans les conduits éventrés ou disparaissant dans l'ombre.

Major ! » appela Anderson. « Major, ici Anderson, répondez. »

Mais aucune réponse ne parvint à leurs oreilles.

On y va … » ordonna-t-il finalement à la jeune femme encore essoufflée.

Tous deux quittèrent enfin la pièce et traversèrent de nouveau le pont de fortune quand tout à coup leur attention fut piquée par les choses qui se déplaçaient le long des parois du corridor, une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Jenifer pressa le pas et se retrouva rapidement dans la seconde partie de la passerelle tandis que le soldat tirait en direction des aliens dans l'espoir que ceux-ci prendraient peur.

Rien n'y faisait.

Ne vous retournez pas ! » intima le jeune soldat …

Ils sont partout ! » répondit-elle en voyant au à l'autre bout du couloir, non loin de la salle d'embarquement, les silhouettes informes de leurs agresseurs.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas en arrière tandis qu'Anderson cherchait un moyen d'ouvrir une écoutille donnant sur une pièce adjacente et vide de toute présence alien. Il finit par réussir à en déverrouiller l'accès et poussa la lourde porte de métal dans un effort surhumain.

Les deux compagnons s'y engouffrèrent à toute hâte. Malheureusement lorsqu'ils tentèrent de la refermer, une main imposante et blanchâtre s'interposa entre le verrou et l'encadrement de métal. Par le hublot étroit, Jenifer avait distingué le regard vide de la créature, elle était quasiment certaine de leur cécité. La gueule de la bête crachaient sur la vitre une nuée blanche infâme et révélait à qui voulait le voir ses innombrables crocs acérés.

La pièce qui servait d'intermédiaire avec la seconde partie du corridor était éventrée et laissait entrevoir cette autre partie qu'ils n'avaient pas encore empruntée. Jenifer prit un peu d'avance tandis que le soldat retenait la créature du mieux qu'il le pouvait, malgré une différence de corpulence impressionnante. Mais la chose était bien trop forte et il finit par céder. Pris de court, le jeune soldat tenta de suivre la jeune femme au travers du dédale de couloirs quand il fut rattrapé par l'alien qui prit un malin plaisir à lui lacérer le bras droit. Le hurlement de douleur qu'il poussa fit s'arrêter Jenifer … Elle ne pouvait pas lui tourner le dos … Non. Jamais plus elle n'aurait la conscience tranquille si elle décidait de s'enfuir.

Anderson, tombé au sol avait replié son bras et tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter les coups de lames que la créature s'amusait à lancer de droite à gauche dans l'espoir d'achever sa proie. Mais il en fut autrement …

Un, deux et trois … Quatre jusqu'au dixième et dernier coup …

Les balles fusèrent et touchèrent le monstre dans tout le corps le faisant reculer à chacun des impacts. Finalement il s'effondra au sol … Anderson tourna son visage vers Jenifer qui venait de laisser tomber l'arme vide au sol et s'accroupit près de lui.

Me… Mer… ci » fit-il sous le choc d'avoir vu la mort d'aussi près.

On est pas encore sortis de là. » répondit Jenifer en l'aidant à se remettre debout. « Allez on y est presque. »

Lentement mais sûrement ils avançaient, laissant derrière eux les coups portés par les créatures en furies contre la porte verrouillée derrière l'un des leurs. Le monstrueux corps gisait au milieu d'une mare de sang noir ébène …

Ils finirent par atteindre la salle qui se trouvait au fond du corridor. La jeune femme n'attendit pas une seconde pour verrouiller le sas et comprit qu'elle devait se trouver juste à côté de l'antichambre de la porte des étoiles.

Vous devriez y aller … » balbutia le jeune soldat blessé. « Retournez à la salle par laquelle nous sommes arrivés. Prenez aussi ma radio et contactez les autres si ils ne se trouvent pas … au point de rendez-vous … »

Je ne peux pas vous laisser ici, je … »

Ce n'est pas une question … que je vous pose. » fit-il avant de cracher quelques gouttes de sang … « Faites-moi confiance. »

La jeune femme hésita puis récupéra la radio que l'homme lui tendait … A contrecœur elle finit par tourner les talons et fuir l'endroit où les ombres de leurs ennemis se profilaient déjà. Elle finit par revenir dans une pièce qu'elle avait en mémoire depuis quelque heures déjà … La porte des étoiles trônait magistralement au centre de la petite salle. Enfin elle déverrouilla une lourde paroi qui fit apparaître le vide sidéral. Elle se rapprocha du verre et regarda l'infini qui s'étendait derrière la vitre.

Le vaisseau ne bougeait plus.

Les créatures frappaient et frappaient encore jusqu'à ce que les coups de feu retentissent de nouveau, plus clairs et rapprochés. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur leur origine, il ne pouvait s'agir que de Grogan et Kaidan qui avaient réussi leur mission.

Les battements cessèrent et le sas principal s'ouvrit enfin … Christopher, la main ensanglantée, appuya de nouveau sur l'interrupteur qui referma immédiatement la porte. Kaidan était totalement essoufflé, loin d'être habitué à ce genre de cavalcade …

Où est Anderson ? » interrogea Chris …

Jenifer ne trouva pas les mots pour le lui dire, mais son silence fut suffisant. La jeune femme ne put réprimer une larme qui roula le long de sa joue.

Combien de temps pour composer vers Babylone ? » fit-il sans même regarder le juhnéen à qui il s'adressait.

Deux minutes. »

Si je ne suis pas revenu d'ici-là … Traversez sans moi. »

Grogan ne laissa pas à ses interlocuteurs le temps de réagir que déjà, il avait traversé le sas qui les séparait de la salle où Jenifer avait laissé le soldat blessé. La jeune femme culpabilisait d'avoir abandonné derrière elle celui qui lui avait permis de survivre, mais Kaidan la retint.

Laissez-le … » lui dit-il « Nous l'attendrons, mais vous ne lui serez d'aucune aide. »

La jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'approcha de la porte empruntée par le major.

La salle était baignée de lumière. Au dehors la station avait cessé son mouvement perpétuel dès que Kaidan avait récupéré la source d'énergie. La sphère opaque qu'il tenait fermement dans ses mains était la pièce maîtresse du complexe, le dernier rempart contre le vide. Les systèmes s'arrêtaient les uns après les autres dans une danse de mort imparable.

Maintenir Solaris en état serait sans doute compliqué maintenant, mais il était conscient que sa destruction n'interviendrait pas avant des centaines d'années.

Il déposa la sphère sur la console dépouillée de la substance qui la recouvrait à leur arrivée … Puis vint enfin le moment où il ouvrit le DHD virtuel et composa la séquence affichée sur l'écran de l'eve. Un balai de lumières tournoyantes se mit en place jusqu'à ce qu'une vague immense jaillisse de l'anneau …

Grogan ici Kaidan, vous me recevez ? »

Mais son appel resta sans aucune réponse … Jenifer espérait tant revoir la mine désabusée du major et de son subordonné quand le sas s'ouvrit de nouveau. Les deux hommes traversèrent l'encadrement de métal et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Je crois qu'on a plus rien à faire ici … » lança Grogan le visage couvert du liquide noir.

Kaidan prit finalement le relai et soutint le jeune soldat blessé l'aidant à traverser le vortex. Jenifer se contenta de remercier Grogan d'un regard qui en disait long avant de les imiter.

Christopher resta quelque secondes face à l'immensité de la station délabrée qui lui faisait face … Il poussa un léger soupir et déposa une grenade dégoupillée sur le rebord de métal avant de traverser la porte …

22 | Page


	4. Episode 104 Le Peuple de l'Eau

**PROLOGUE**

Les jambes dans le vide, Emilie travaillait à la lueur du soleil couchant. Un crayon à la main, la scientifique noircissait le papier de notes en face d'une pochette plastique dans laquelle était emprisonnée une feuille séchée. Les lignes du végétal étaient inhabituelles et s'enroulaient en spirales jusqu'aux pointes. La jeune femme plongea son regard noisette vers l'horizon, cherchant à graver chaque coucher de soleil dans sa mémoire comme le plus précieux des souvenirs.

Mais une infime variation perturbait ce spectacle d'ordinaire si beau et parfait. L'absence du premier des deux soleils qui avait quitté l'ascendance de Babylone depuis quelques heures déjà, avait clairement refroidi l'atmosphère. Mais alors que le second et le plus imposant s'apprêtait à disparaître également, une nuée noirâtre se forma au loin, comme dévorant l'horizon d'une ombre malsaine. La jeune femme rangea le carnet correctement refermé et sortit une caméra de son sac-à-dos. Elle en déplia l'écran tout en essayant de faire la mise-au point sur la masse noire qui paraissait se rapprocher à grande vitesse.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit… Mais on dirait que ça se déplace rapidement dans le ciel. »

La jeune femme se rendit finalement compte que la chose –quelle que puisse être son origine- ne ralentissait pas, bien au contraire. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, continuant de maintenir l'objectif braqué vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus. La scientifique finit par prendre les jambes à son cou quand elle s'aperçut que la nuée était aux portes de Babylone. Elle referma derrière elle la vitre qui dominait toute la terrasse sur laquelle elle aimait tant s'isoler, par une simple pression sur l'interrupteur de forme ronde plaqué contre le mur. Emilie se ressaisit et orienta de nouveau l'objectif du boîtier métallisé vers le ciel assombri.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » intervint Maëlle arrivée derrière elle.

Je ne sais pas… » répondit la jeune asiatique, déstabilisée. « Le ciel s'est couvert, comme si une tempête était arrivée. »

C'est bien trop rapide pour un phénomène météo. » constata la jeune femme.

Sans plus attendre elle tourna les talons et descendit les quelques marches qui séparaient cette alcôve du reste de la salle de commande. Maëlle commençait à maîtriser le système qu'elle utilisait depuis maintenant quinze jours. Elle apposa sa main sur la surface de verre glacé de l'interface, la console s'alluma dans un léger vrombissement énergétique et doux. L'hologramme projeté n'était qu'une suite de caractères qu'Emilie n'arrivait pas à comprendre. C'était l'un des raisons pour lesquelles elle préférait laisser Kaidan et Maëlle travaillé sur cela et se concentrer sur des sujets plus concrets qui l'avaient toujours passionnée.

Maëlle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce que les représentations schématiques reflétées à son niveau sous-entendaient et saisit la radio posée à la volée sur la console. Tout en fixant l'hologramme elle réalisait quels mécanismes avaient été enclenchés …

Kaidan, ici Maëlle, répondez s'il vous plait. » insista la jeune femme pour la seconde fois.

J'écoute. » grésilla le haut-parleur.

On a un gros problème. D'après les relevés, l'hygrométrie monte en flèche et la température extérieure chute de cinq degrés _'C'_ par minute. » répondit la jeune femme, inquiète.

Tapotant nerveusement sur les touches immatérielles, la scientifique à la chevelure brune fit apparaître par inadvertance quelque chose qu'elle avait pourtant cherché pendant des journées entières. Une sphère jaunâtre au relief presque régulier tournoyait lentement au-dessus du terminal. Puis une onde se déversa d'un point marqué, se répandant sur toute la surface dans une vague bleutée inégale. La planète entière subissait ce changement et les conséquences ne tarderaient plus à se faire sentir.

* * *

**STARGATE FRONTIER**

**EPISODE 1.04**

" Le Peuple de l'Eau "

**Credits**

**D'après l'œuvre originale** de Brad Wright et Johnatan Gassner

**Scénario** par Wolf

**Relecture** par Aresya

Websérie diffusée sur Werewolf Studios

* * *

**K**aidan regardait vers l'horizon chargé d'épais nuages noirs. Le gris de ses yeux ne reflétait aucun sentiment, ni contemplation, ni frustration. Le visage fermé et un mutisme qui tendaient à s'éterniser suggéraient que le juhnéen était encore une fois en pleine réflexion. Si Christopher Grogan avait toujours éprouvé le plus grand respect face aux scientifiques et leur connaissance, il avait en revanche beaucoup plus de mal à supporter leurs méditations silencieuses.

L'angoisse qu'il ressentait dans ce genre de situation était accrue par l'incompréhension qui le hantait et les mystères qui l'entouraient. Rompant le silence, Emilie continuait de filmer l'extérieur du bâtiment qui n'était à présent plus qu'éclairer par les lumières artificielles de Babylone. Dehors la neige tombait à gros flocons, gelant le sol d'une épaisse couche blanche à la fois douce et tranchante. Malgré sa formation en biologie et en chimie moléculaire, la jeune femme ne tarissait pas d'hypothèses toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Kaidan ! » s'exclama Maëlle à la surprise générale.

Le juhnéen qui se trouvait alors face à l'océan blanc qui déferlait dehors fit demi-tour et se hâta jusqu'à la console principale. Il fixa un moment les données qui s'affichaient les unes après les autres sur la droite de l'hologramme, mais une mention particulière retint son attention. Il fit pivoter l'image et toutes les autres données s'éclipsèrent dans un bruissement électronique doux.

Les données sont correctes ? »

Les capteurs étaient en état il y a deux heures. » affirma Maëlle en guise de réponse.

Et le cœur ? » s'interrogea Kaidan, intrigué.

Il tient le coup pour le moment. » répondit la jeune femme avant d'afficher un nouvel écran.

Les données étaient variables mais les résultats des calculs étaient exacts. Si les capteurs affichaient à présent une somme de réponses invraisemblables, il paraissait évident que les derniers relevés stables étaient eux, fiables. L'homme aux yeux gris transféra les données relevées dans l'eve tout juste posé sur la console.

De longues heures seraient sans doute nécessaires à l'analyse des informations qu'ils avaient reçues, aussi Grogan se décida à poser une question que tous redoutaient d'entendre. Les jours de calme qui avaient suivi leur retour de Solaris n'avaient sans doute pas été suffisants pour masquer l'horreur qui les avaient poussés à traverser le vortex maudit qui les mena droit à cet endroit.

Quels sont les risques pour nous ? » lança-t-il discrètement à la jeune scientifique.

Je ne sais pas du tout, il y a tant de… »

Il me faut une réponse ! » s'emporta le major à bout de nerfs. « Désolé… » se reprit-il finalement. « Est-ce que l'on doit se préparer à fuir cet endroit ? »

La jeune femme se ressaisit et délaissa l'hologramme quelques instants. Son visage se fit plus triste et son silence en disait long.

Cette cité est tellement ancienne … Pour être honnête je suis encore surprise que les systèmes de survie fonctionnent toujours. Alors si vous me demander si nous devrons évacuer, je ne peux que vous répondre qu'il y a quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent de chances oui … » confia-t-elle sur un ton égal.

Merci. » lui répondit-il avec toute la sincérité du monde. « Anderson, Williams, Madden, venez ! »

La fatigue gagnait peu à peu du terrain et les cerveaux embrumés par un tiraillement incessants de leurs muscles endoloris, ne faisaient plus de connexions dignes de leurs capacités. Mais Kaidan se dégageait par sa persévérance et son aptitude à résister à l'appel du sommeil. Le juhnéen avait pris pour habitude depuis sa plus tendre enfance à l'académie Athéna de repousser les limites physiques que son corps tentait vainement lui imposer. Maëlle savait très bien qu'il ne l'entendrait même pas lui conseiller de laisser les calculs en suspend pour quelques heures de repos qu'il avait pourtant largement méritées.

Elle préféra quitter sa place à quelques mètres de lui en silence et rejoignit le camp improvisé quelques mètres plus loin. Les soldats s'étaient effondrés, de même qu'Emilie et David qui dormaient à points fermés. Elle distinguait au loin, devant la baie vitrée donnant sur la porte des étoiles, deux formes humanoïdes assez proches mais était bien trop fatiguée pour vouloir en savoir plus. Lentement elle retrouva sa couchette et s'affala en silence sur la toile tendue, laissant peu à peu Morphée l'emporter vers un repos depuis longtemps espéré.

Madden était encore éveillé, assis à même le sol et les yeux rivés vers la lanterne qui éclairait doucement les visages endormis. La barbe naissante sur son visage le vieillissait prématurément et son regard étrangement absent renforçait l'image déjà très convenue de son état d'esprit. Son tour de garde prendrait bientôt fin, mais comme à son habitude il ne dormirait sans doute pas, rassuré par la nuit et son silence de mort. La température s'était adoucie depuis que l'incident était arrivé et Kaidan avait suggéré que l'on coupe les lumières intérieures pour économiser leurs réserves énergétiques. Le problème de cette tempête n'était pas véritablement sa propre nature de phénomène naturellement dangereux, mais davantage les conséquences que cela impliquait pour les systèmes de survie que la cité gérait de façon totalement autonome.

Pour compenser la perte de chaleur les systèmes avaient dû renforcer le réchauffement ambiant artificiel à l'intérieur de la structure principale, épuisant d'autant plus ce que le juhnéen avait très justement baptisé le « cœur ». L'énergie tirée augmentait à chaque minute et la production assurée par l'étrange machinerie affaiblissait le cœur de manière irréversible. Il lui fallait trouver une solution au plus vite pour pallier à ce cercle vicieux. Kaidan n'avait pas envie de rester seul, mais il savait combien ses coéquipiers comptaient sur lui.

Les nombres s'entrechoquaient dans son cerveau en de complexes calculs d'équations. L'ordinateur travaillait les données, lui fournissant tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer en obtenir, mais il lui était totalement impossible de parvenir au bon résultat. Il repensa un instant au cristal qu'il avait pu récupérer sur Juhne …

Les images étaient brouillées et le son saturé de parasites, mais le juhnéen avait pu entreprendre d'améliorer la qualité de l'enregistrement grâce à des algorithmes complexes.

L'homme sur la vidéo semblait affolé, pris d'une peur panique. Il régla la hauteur de l'objectif qui le filmait et s'assit devant le petit meuble de verre, plantant son regard olivine dans les yeux de la personne qui le regarderait bien après son enregistrement.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste, mais je tenais à laisser une trace de ce que j'ai pu découvrir concernant le fléau qui s'est abattu sur toute notre planète il y a maintenant vingt-quatre heures. »

La voix à peine masquée de son ami d'enfance avait provoqué un choc certain en lui, une cassure qui resterait sans doute gravée pour l'éternité dans sa mémoire.

« Il y a quelques jours, nous avons vu s'ouvrir un vortex dont nous ne pouvions pas déterminer la provenance… PSHHHHHH… semblé que… PSHH… les communications ont été coupées au-delà de la chaine montagneuse du nord… Mais le plus étrange reste cette traduction du professeur … Et les dieux décidèrent d'offrir aux hommes la clé du passage vers l'autre monde… Ce qui… PSHHH… de Juhne elle-même. Nos dirigeants sont persuadés d'avoir pris les meilleurs décisions concernant l'évacuation vers les contrées du Nord et même si le pouvoir en place est resté à l'Etemenanki, je ne suis pas certain que… PSHHHHHHHH… Nahimé, ma chérie … Si je n'ai malheureusement pas le bonheur de te retrouver là-haut. Je t'aime mon cœur. Kaidan, si tu vois ceci, retrouve-la, je t'en prie… » _l'homme fut pris d'un affolement soudain et saisit la croix d'argent accrochée à son cou._ « Que les dieux vous gardent. Alihrane Kah, Dernier jour d'Uruk, 2120. » _Dit-il au bord des larmes avant d'éteindre la caméra._

Le son, la voix de cet homme fichée dans le cristal comme un dernier appel à l'aide le hantait. La peur le saisissait parfois, faisant remonter le long de son dos un frisson glacé. Mais l'heure n'était pas à se laisser aller à ces sentiments qu'on lui avait pourtant appris à maîtriser. Chris, Maëlle et les autres comptaient sur lui pour trouver une solution aux problèmes de plus en plus sérieux qu'ils rencontraient, et il ne voulait pas les décevoir.

Kaidan saisit l'eve et recommença l'analyse des données du « Nouveau Cœur » découvert sur Solaris. Des quelques informations qu'il avait pu obtenir sur la source originelle de Babylone, la technologie abandonnée sur la station n'était pas réellement au point et encore moins compatible avec la totalité du système de la cité. Celui-ci était bien plus performant et technologiquement avancé. Mais un symbole qu'il avait reconnu à plusieurs reprises s'imposa dans son esprit comme la clé d'une énigme qu'il pensait depuis bien longtemps impossible à résoudre.

Si comprendre un système technologique alien n'était pas une chose facile, l'utiliser pouvait se montrer véritablement impossible. Le moindre indice était bon à prendre et malgré une logique quasiment imparable selon laquelle, tout système technologique avait une base mathématique, il lui était très compliqué de le manipuler. Le juhnéen déverrouilla une entrée dans ce qui paraissait être une base de données. Il ratura les notes sur l'écran de son eve qui s'effacèrent automatiquement et recommença une équation de symboles mathématiques en expirant exagérément. La formule n'avait aucun sens, les données inconnues trop hypothétiques pour obtenir un résultat cohérent.

Puis le symbole s'imposa, non pas comme une solution mais comme une variation infime de l'hypothèse qui rendait le calcul exact. Ses yeux pétillèrent quand il se rendit compte de l'importance de cette découverte et de ce que cela impliquait quant à la compréhension de la technologie babylonienne. Kaidan apposa son eve sur le rebord de la console et fit de nouveau apparaître les hologrammes représentant la planète et la cité de Babylone. Renversant ses mains dans un mouvement précis et rapide, l'image se centra sur la cité et fit apparaître une carte détaillée et figurant les bâtiments dans un dédale d'images en relief. Lentement il reconstitua le puzzle et composa une série de symboles cunéiformes aux allures de caractères latins. Le résultat escompté atteint, il fit de nouveau un zoom sur la tour centrale de la cité, révélant l'immensité de ce qui les entourait. Babylone était bien plus grande que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir dans leur vie.

Il passa les heures suivantes à calibrer des détecteurs, peaufiner la mise-à-jour des cartes contenues dans la mémoire centrale.

Quand Maëlle s'éveilla enfin, elle constata l'absence de trois personnes sur les couchettes et se leva dans une extrême lenteur. Ses vertèbres portaient les stigmates de la vie militaire forcée et à laquelle elle n'avait jamais été habituée. La jeune femme n'avait pourtant pas pour habitude de fréquenter les endroits les plus chics et d'ordinaire un lit de camp faisait très bien l'affaire, mais cette fois-ci elle était davantage tourmentée dans son sommeil.

Elle porta une main à sa bouche et éclipsa le bâillement qui l'avait soudain animée. Elle saisit la bouteille de plastique posée à côté de sa couchette et la porta à sa bouche avant de se rendre compte que l'eau était glacée sous le plastique bleuté. La température avait très largement baissé pendant son sommeil et si quelques secondes plus tôt son corps n'avait pas ressenti cette nette différence, il agressait à présent son cou fragile. La jeune femme remonta la couverture à ses épaules et l'enroula autour d'elle. Elle fut rassurée par les ronflements plus ou moins audibles de ses congénères et, remarquant l'absence de Kaidan, elle porta instinctivement son regard vers la console centrale.

Kaidan … » soupira-t-elle en arrivant à ses côtés.

Vous avez bien dormi ? » s'enquit-il sans quitté l'hologramme des yeux vitreux.

Maëlle qui n'avait encore pas retrouvé toutes ses facultés réalisa tout à coup la présence du plan face à elle … Sans réelle intention de le faire, elle oublia la question que le juhnéen lui avait posée pour s'extasier devant ce qui représentait pour elle une véritable merveille.

Vous avez réussi … »

Le juhnéen n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un léger sourire de satisfaction qu'il s'employa à dissimuler sans réel succès.

Les plans sont actualisés ou … » s'interrogea-t-elle.

Ils le sont depuis environ une heure. Nous avons accès aux capacités énergétiques ainsi qu'aux réserves vitales. »

Et le Cœur ? » s'enquit Maëlle à haute voix.

Je ne l'ai pas encore localisé précisément, il semble que le système comporte de lourdes restrictions quant à l'accès de certaines données de localisation. » répondit-il, sérieux. « La plateforme centrale semble être la plus plausible des positions. »

Et probablement pas en surface. »

Kaidan acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de la tête et agrandit de nouveau la zone sur laquelle était bâtie la tour centrale et dont ils occupaient le centre de commandement.

Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. » affirma Grogan, surprenant les deux scientifiques prostrés devant les représentations holographiques.

Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit prudent et… » fit Maëlle en montrant les vitres de la salle qui commençaient à geler.

Non, il a raison. » ajouta le juhnéen.

Sortir par ce temps n'était pas nécessairement une bonne idée, mais Kaidan ne pouvait que constater que l'urgence de la situation nécessitait des mesures particulières et des risques qu'il n'aurait pas approuvé en temps normal. Il jeta un œil à la projection du plan et afficha une entrée vers les niveaux inferieurs de la structure qui soutenait toute la partie haute de Babylone. Elle n'était pas très loin mais nécessitait de passer par l'extérieur de la tour principale.

Il faut se préparer. La température extérieure a atteint les moins soixante-dix degrés. »

Les tenues de grand froid devraient faire l'affaire. » ajouta Chris. « Kaidan vous resterez ici pour nous guider… »

Mais le juhnéen ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et contesta vivement les ordres du gradé. Il respectait beaucoup la hiérarchie, sans doute un trait de caractère que son éducation avait parfait durant son enfance où l'insubordination n'était pas tolérée, mais cette fois il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Le nouveau cœur destiné à remplacer l'actuelle source d'énergie alimentant Babylone devait être adaptée et nécessitait dans tous les cas de figure possibles, une intervention très précise. Grogan lui concéda qu'il était indispensable sur le terrain et chargea Maëlle de se mettre à la direction des opérations.

La jeune femme n'était pas mécontente de faire partie de ceux qui resteraient à l'intérieur.

Anderson, Madden, vous accompagnerez monsieur Alenko sur le site. » ordonna-t-il à ses soldats présents depuis quelques minutes.

Jason avait le teint blafard et ses cheveux bruns accentuaient la pâleur de sa peau. Le contour de ses yeux légèrement teintés de noir, soulignaient de façon exagérée son regard clair et la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours. En réalité il ne dormait presque plus. Sans cesse perdu dans des songes qui le hantaient depuis des jours, le jeune terrien naviguait sur des eaux dangereuses mais dont il était absolument incapable de s'extirper. Maëlle avait bien tenté de lui faire avaler des somnifères, mais elle avait abandonné en ressentant cette étrange sensation de peur qui émanait dans lui quand elle évoquait le simple fait de fermer les yeux. Depuis la jeune femme gardait un œil sur lui, prête à intervenir si elle ressentait le moindre ennui.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et contempla quelques secondes la masse lumineuse immatérielle qui éclairait leur position. Pendant un instant le temps semblait s'être arrêté mais une tape sur son épaule gauche le fit revenir à lui.

Madden, quelque chose ne va pas ? » le questionna Grogan soupçonneux.

Non major, juste un peu de fatigue. »

Bien lieutenant. Assurez-vous qu'il ne lui arrive rien. »

Bien monsieur. » répondit docilement le gradé.

Jason tourna les talons, retournant au camp afin d'y enfiler les tenues de circonstance, mais Grogan qui l'observait arrêta la course lente d'Anderson qui s'apprêtait à imiter son frère d'armes.

Faites attention à lui Anderson. » dit-il sur le ton de la confidence. « Si vous constatez le moindre problème, relevez-le de ses fonctions et escorter le scientifique jusqu'à votre destination. »

Bien monsieur. » répondit docilement l'homme aux yeux noisettes.

Grogan resta un instant à observer son jeune subordonné, occupé à enfiler une veste à capuche très rembourrée.

Kaidan se préparait à la hâte. Il glissa un carnet de notes dans l'une des poches intérieures de sa veste et investit sa jumelle en y déposant l'eve éteint. Christopher lui tendit une arme afin qu'aucun des hommes envoyés sur le terrain se retrouve démuni face à un éventuel ennemi. Son expérience sur Solaris n'y était sans doute pas étrangère, aussi dispensa-t-il ses dernières consignes de sécurité au juhnéen trop peu habitué à la procédure militaire terrienne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les trois hommes se trouvaient dans le hall dont des vitres habituellement absentes avaient mystérieusement comblé les entrées, les lumières extérieures se firent plus intenses. L'ombre de l'anneau à demi enseveli par la neige et la glace, se projetait sur les dunes blanches d'une extrême clarté.

Lieutenant, ici Maëlle répondez. » grésilla la voix au creux de leurs oreilles.

On vous entend. » signala Kaidan.

Bien, vous pouvez avancer jusqu'au sas de sortie, après je verrouillerai la vitre intérieure avant d'ouvrir la seconde. »

Faites, faites. » soupira le militaire.

Les trois hommes avancèrent dans les marques formées sur le sol marbré et entendirent malgré les capuches rabattues sur leur tête le léger cliquetis du verrou magnétique. Puis le vent s'engouffra dans la petite pièce en une bourrasque glacée et percutante qui fit frissonner les explorateurs.

Dehors le spectacle était encore plus extraordinaire, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps à perdre en contemplations futiles. A cette température, le froid anesthésiait toute sensation et les risques de gelure des membres n'en étaient que bien plus grands. La jeune scientifique qui suivait le parcours des hommes envoyés sur le terrain directement sur le plan holographique de la ville, les guidait avec brio. Une vidéo en direct de ce que Madden voyait était retransmise sur l'eve que la jeune femme avait posé à côté d'elle. L'équipement installé sur les lunettes de protections de Jason retransmettait une image légèrement parasitée du terrain qu'ils s'apprêtaient à arpenter. Une dizaine de minutes avaient été jugées nécessaires pour rejoindre leur destination pourtant très proche.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au local que leur avait indiqué Maëlle et, suivant ses instructions, Kaidan en déverrouilla l'accès. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un fracas métallique que le vent de la tempête n'eut aucun mal à emporter. L'intérieur qui se présentait à eux était sombre et en refermant la lourde masse de métal ils se retrouvèrent bien vite plongés dans le noir le plus total.

Maëlle, on n'y voit rien ici. » s'enquit Jason, la main sur son oreillette.

J'y travaille. » répondit la voix déformée de la scientifique. « C'est impossible, je n'ai pas la possibilité de rétablir le courant dans la section où vous vous trouvez. »

Reçu … » souffla-t-il. « Madden, terminé. »

Les visages ainsi couverts, leur donnait un air d'explorateurs du grand froid comme il n'en n'existe que dans les pays nordiques.

Kaidan fut le premier à allumer sa lampe torche et les deux militaires l'imitèrent. A eux trois ils identifiièrent le périmètre sombre et dont le sol semblait flanqué d'une sorte de marbre gris foncé à l'aspect plutôt irrégulier. Kaidan déboutonna une partie de sa veste afin de glisser une main à l'intérieur et d'en sortir l'eve. Il posa un doigt de sa main gantée sur l'écran et afficha un plan détaillé de la structure dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le juhnéen s'en servit de point de référence pour les mener vers la partie inférieur.

La structure même de la tour semblait intacte et n'avait pas été altérée par le temps, le marbre au sol étincelait malgré sa rugosité et, les murs de couleur foncée semblaient aussi propres qu'à leur construction.

Où on est doc ? » questionna Anderson, en braquant son arme devant lui pour éclairer ses pas.

Une sorte de complexe de recherches, mais impossible d'être totalement certain de ce que les babyloniens faisaient ici. » expliqua-t-il.

Kaidan observait les données affichées sur l'écran de l'eve et indiqua la direction à suivre. Les trois hommes descendirent un couloir décrivant une très large spirale sur le contour de la construction babylonienne. Durant leur descente ils n'aperçurent que peu de sas d'accès aux niveaux intermédiaires et ils en déduisirent que cela venait du fait que le dénivelé des marches était très lent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils atteignaient le dixième sas, Madden observa des traces inquiétantes sur les parois. Il stoppa ses coéquipiers et se rapprocha du mur entaillé par de larges griffures. L'alliage qui composait la structure même du corridor paraissait pouvoir résister à de très violentes attaques et ce genre de marques ne pouvait être le fait d'un acte banal.

On ne doit pas rester là. » assura le lieutenant soudainement pris d'une intense sensation de malaise.

On fait quoi ? » s'interrogea Anderson à haute voix, braquant son arme derrière eux.

On va continuer, mais restez sur vos gardes, on ne sait pas ce qui peut traîner encore dans le coin. » prévint Jason.

Si toute hypothèse d'une vie sur la cité avait été écartée depuis leur arrivée, celle-ci venait de refaire surface.

Lieutenant ? » s'imposa une voix féminine au creux de son oreille.

J'écoute Maëlle. »

La communication risque de ne pas tenir très longtemps, c'est pourquoi je devais vous faire part des dernières découvertes que j'ai pu faire. »

Le militaire dériva la communication dans les appareils de Kaidan et Anderson pour que tous soient au courant de ce que la jeune scientifique avait appris. La jeune femme avait pu avancer sur les cryptages de données qui rendaient inopérantes certaines commandes de la cité.

J'ai pu récupérer la détection partielle des formes de vie à la surface de Babylone. Et malgré les imprécisions qui demeurent en dehors de la tour centrale … » elle prit une légère inspiration avant de terminer son explication. « Il y en a tout autour de vous. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais aucune ne semble en mesure de bouger pour le moment. Soyez prudents, on ne connait rien de la nature de la faune de cette planète. »

Madden repensa clairement à leur situation et n'avait pas envie de se laisser déborder par les souvenirs douloureux.

D'autres mauvaises nouvelles ? » lança le jeune gradé.

J'ai bien peur que le temps ne joue contre nous lieutenant. » interrompit Grogan, bien informé.

Le cœur semble protégé par un système de sauvegarde de l'énergie. » expliqua la jeune femme. « Il apparaitrait que le bâtiment dans lequel vous vous trouvez contienne un certain nombre de systèmes gourmands en énergie mais visiblement assez importants pour que la cité maintiennent leur consommation au niveau prioritaire. »

Vous avez une idée de l'origine de ces systèmes ? » s'imposa Kaidan.

Négatif, uniquement quelques hypothèses. »

Je suis preneur Maëlle. » continua le juhnéen.

Il est possible qu'il s'agisse d'une réserve biologique. On avait découvert un système similaire sur un vaisseau ancien perdu dans la galaxie de Pégase et je pense que c'est ce que toute espèce ayant atteint un certain niveau contrôle sur la vie ferait pour la sauvegarder. »

L'annonce d'une telle nouvelle n'enchantait personne à vrai dire et l'ombre planante des créatures rencontrées sur Solaris n'était sans doute pas étrangère à la soudaine goutte de sueur qui dévalait la nuque d'Anderson. Le jeune soldat avait été blessé lors de sa confrontation avec ces créatures qui, au-delà d'être hostiles, étaient de surcroîts intelligentes. Le militaire abaissa l'écharpe qui lui couvrait la bouche et replaça la capuche de sa veste dans sa position initiale.

J'ai quelque chose … » clama-t-il tout en positionnant le viseur de son arme à la hauteur de son regard devenu noir.

Le ton calme et détaché du jeune homme laissait apparaître, malgré le sentiment indélébile qu'il ressentait, une maîtrise certaine de son sang-froid. Il ôta le gant de sa main droite et positionna correctement l'arme devant lui, bras tendus.

Maëlle, vous avez entendu ? » chuchota Jason.

Oui, j'essaie de calibrer les détecteurs mais très peu d'entre eux sont encore en service dans ce secteur. » grésilla la radio.

Puis le premier coup retentit dans le couloir comme un tir se répercutant sur les parois d'une grotte étroite et froide. Le mince filet de lumière n'avait révélé qu'une ombre fuyante devant eux qui avait été précédée d'une légère odeur animale couvrant presque celle de l'humidité ambiante. Madden ordonna à ses deux compagnons de partir vers l'avant pendant qu'il couvrirait leurs arrières.

Quelle qu'avait pu être cette créature elle était assez craintive pour fuir devant un tel fracas. C'était d'ailleurs tout ce qui importait à Jason.

Ils dépassèrent plusieurs autres écoutilles avant de finalement s'arrêter devant l'une d'entre elles que Kaidan avait soudainement indiqué comme étant celle qu'ils recherchaient. Les plans étaient corrects mais il leur était totalement impossible de savoir ce qu'ils trouveraient en l'ouvrant. Aussi la prudence devait être de mise et Madden prit le relai du benjamin de l'équipe.

Vous pouvez l'ouvrir ? » questionna-t-il Kaidan.

Sans énergie je ne suis pas certain que l'override1 fonctionne. » expliqua le juhnéen.

Il observa quelques instants la plaque lisse du contrôleur fixé dans la paroi métallique et s'appliqua à l'ôter de son carcan gris sombre. Après quelques secondes, la prise céda enfin et le juhnéen eut accès à divers cristaux fichés dans une plaquette de verre transglucide légèrement éclairée, signe que l'énergie circulait toujours dans le système. Lentement il retira l'un des cristaux, prenant toutes les précautions pour que celui-ci ne touche pas les autres puis glissa à sa place une petite électrode reliée à l'eve.

Mais le temps allait bientôt commencer à leur manquer. Dans l'ombre du labyrinthe des couloirs, quelque chose se mouvait en silence, ne produisant que quelque légers bruits de pas. Madden balayait l'extrémité ascendante du corridor quand le jeune Anderson se chargeait de surveiller la partie basse.

Il faut qu'on se grouille Doc, y a quelque chose qui traîne. » le pressa Jason.

Encore quelques secondes, lieutenant. »

Lieutenant, quelques chose bouge de ce côté aussi, mais c'est bien trop rapide. » intervint le jeune soldat dont le faisceau lumineux tremblait dans l'obscurité.

L'officier arma le canon de son neuf millimètres et tint la lampe braquée dans la même direction quand il aperçut une forme quadrupède s'échapper de la lumière pour retourner aux ténèbres.

Doc ? » insista-t-il.

Le juhnéen qui travaillait sans véritablement écouter ses coéquipiers par peur de ne pas rester concentré sur son travail finit par entrer les données manquantes dans son eve afin que celui-ci puisse être en mesure de débloquer l'ouverture de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un léger vrombissement mécanique.

C'est bon. » s'enquit-il.

On fonce, on ne peut pas rester là plus longtemps. » déclara Madden qui tentait de garder son calme.

Les trois hommes s'engouffrèrent l'un après l'autre dans le tunnel dont l'entrée était à présent dégagée. La porte se referma derrière eux, écartant toute source de danger rencontrée au dehors.

Maëlle, nous sommes entrés. » informa le juhnéen.

L'absence de réponse ne fut pas réellement une surprise.

Les parois sont beaucoup trop épaisses pour laisser passer des signaux à courte portée. » expliqua-t-il à Madden dont le regard était empli de questions. « Avançons. »

Le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient était faiblement éclairé par d'étranges rayons blancs qui parcouraient les parois du tube large de plusieurs mètres. La surface du sol -probablement fait du même matériau- coupait le tunnel d'un tapis solide menant vers une salle au blanc éclatant, une trentaine de mètres devant eux. Ils avaient pu observer à de nombreuses reprises déjà l'immensité des constructions babyloniennes mais aucun des neuf rescapés de Juhne n'avait réellement eu la possibilité de prendre la mesure de cette grandeur jusqu'à cet instant.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle blanche, le juhnéen s'approcha rapidement d'une console pratiquement identique à celles de la salle de commande en surface et presque par habitude l'activa d'une simple pression de la main sur la surface recouverte de poussière. Il déboutonna sa veste, certain d'être arrivé à bon port et désirant se mettre le plus rapidement possible au travail il activa la connexion de l'eve qu'il avait pu bricoler avec l'aide de Maëlle. Si la petite unité informatique mobile juhnéenne était très adaptable et possédait un nombre de capacités très surprenant pour sa taille, elle n'en restait pas moins incompatible avec la technologie en place sur la cité.

Un soir alors que tous les deux n'arrivaient pas à dormir et que seul Grogan montait la garde au camp, La jeune femme avait eu l'idée d'adapter un système mis au point par le docteur Rodney McKay sur la base d'Atlantis qui permettait de capter les vibrations d'un cristal et de les transformer en données numériques facilement déchiffrables. Mettant en application ses connaissances de la technologie basée sur les cristaux, la jeune scientifique avait pu créer un récepteur pour la petite unité mobile. Chaque chose qu'elle entreprenait suscitait un intérêt certain de la part du juhnéen qui sentait en elle quelqu'un capable de le comprendre et de voir en lui autre chose que le dernier représentant de son peuple.

Le juhnéen fut ramené à la réalité par le son clair de l'ordinateur. Il manipula les divers panneaux d'informations affichés afin d'apporter de la clarté à ce qu'il voyait. Mais il entendait résonner derrière lui les pas des militaires, ce qui commençait sérieusement à entacher sa concentration.

Lieutenant, vous devriez … » dit-il en cherchant du regard un endroit où lui suggérer de s'asseoir.

J'ai compris Doc, combien de temps ? »

Une heure, peut-être deux. » affirma-t-il.

Jason se saisit de sa radio, posa sa veste à la volée sur un meuble bas situé à l'entrée de la pièce et s'assit juste à côté en faisant signe à Anderson de l'imiter.

Major, ici Madden, répondez … »

Mais il n'eut pour toute réponse que des grésillements désagréables, repoussant toujours un peu plus son seuil de tolérance et mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il jeta un regard au juhnéen comme une approbation face à leur situation et s'allongea sur la surface froide, réconforté par l'idée de pouvoir fermer les yeux quelques instants.

Dans la tour principale, l'absence de nouvelles et de réponses aux appels radios n'avait pas surpris Maëlle redoutant depuis leur départ, les interférences que pouvait provoquer la tempête sévissant toujours au dehors. Elle savait également que les constructions babyloniennes n'avaient pas été conçues pour laisser passer des émissions radios de faible intensité.

Grogan, lui faisait les cent pas, inquiets pour la mission bien sûr, mais autre chose le préoccupait. Il se décida à quitter l'espace vital de la scientifique quand il remarqua les regards noirs que celle-ci lui lançait chaque fois qu'il faisait demi-tour et recommençait sa marche d'un pas décidé et bruyant. Le jeune officier s'approcha de la porte de la salle d'eau qui se trouvait non loin de là et attendit patiemment devant que l'occupante ne se décide à sortir.

Quand enfin la porte s'ouvrit, Jenifer apparut, ajustant le chemisier blanc encore humide au niveau de la taille. La voir ainsi avait provoqué un étrange malaise chez Christopher qui se manifestait par un tic nerveux consistant à frotter la paume de ses mains sur ses genoux. La jeune femme qui ne l'avait pas encore aperçu fit mine de continuer son chemin après avoir subtilement détourné son regard.

Le jeune homme frotta ses mains sur son visage en marmonnant avant de prendre la direction de la petite salle en silence. L'intérieur s'alluma automatiquement en détectant sa présence et le sas se referma derrière lui. Il posa les mains sur le rebord de la vasque où coulait un filet d'eau tiède et regarda son visage dans le miroir. Les cernes présents sous yeux témoignaient d'une fatigue accrue et quelques griffures sur sa joue droite datant du jour de leur arrivée sur la planète étaient en voie de guérison.

Il passa ses mains sous l'eau et en recueillit une petite quantité qu'il éclata sur son visage et l'étala jusque sur sa nuque. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos de bas en haut jusqu'à cette sensation de relâchement n'atteigne son cou. Ils avaient beau se trouver en sécurité, la situation n'en était pas mois frustrante. Le militaire se sentait impuissant et incapable de mener les survivants jusqu'au chemin qui les ramèneraient auprès des leurs.

Il se remémora son passé et ce qui l'avait conduit jusque-là. Ses compagnons disparus étaient toujours présents dans son esprit comme une famille que l'on ne peut oublier. La dernière d'entre eux n'était jamais rentrée de la mission qui l'avait menée si loin de chez elle et les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête comme autant d'énigmes insolubles. L'espace de ce moment, ses doigts s'étaient crispés sur la pierre poreuse de la vasque griffant légèrement la peau de ses membres.

Major. » hurla la radio.

J'écoute. » répondit l'homme en posant la main sur le boîtier noir accroché au niveau de sa poitrine.

Je dois vous montrer quelque chose. » expliqua Maëlle toujours à son poste.

C'est urgent ? » râla-t-il encore perturbé par ses souvenirs.

Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous voyez ça maintenant. » insista la scientifique.

Okay, je suis en chemin. »

Chris souffla exagérément pour évacuer une partie de son stress et se redressa. Quelques minutes loin des autres lui avait permis de s'accorder le temps de souffler, de respirer avant de repartir en apnée devant des personnes pour qui il devait se montrer fort et exemplaire.

En arrivant au niveau du campement il eut un bref sourire gêné pour Jenifer qui discutait avec le première classe Smith et continua son chemin jusqu'à Maëlle. La jeune femme montrait quelque chose sur l'hologramme à ses deux compères scientifiques. David n'aimait pas les militaires mais la peur le paralysait en leur présence, alors il n'osa pas évoquer son mécontentement concernant la tournure des évènements. Il se contenta de laisser sa place à Grogan qui ne se fit pas prier pour le remplacer. Maëlle écourta l'explication qu'elle donnait à Emilie pour se retourner vers le militaire.

Ceci. » fit-elle en désignant une lignée de points bleus sur l'écran. « Il y a des êtres vivants dehors. »

Comment est-ce possible … Ils ont déjà terminé ? »

Non. Non c'est quelque chose de différent … Les signatures énergétiques sont différentes des marqueurs humains. »

Tout en expliquant, la jeune femme désigna sur la carte vue du ciel les points qui les représentaient leurs propres signes vitaux sur celle-ci. Les points verts marquaient sans nul doute une différence mais elle était incapable de déterminer en quoi celle-ci consistait.

Ceux-ci sont différents. »

Des machines ? » suggéra le sismologue fort de son expérience atlante.

C'est possible … » répondit la jeune femme sans quitter l'image du regard. « J'essaie d'obtenir les images de surveillance mais les codes sont beaucoup trop complexes … » Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre. « Ce n'est pas tout. »

La jeune femme agrandit l'image et mit en évidence le trajet qu'ils avaient parcouru jusque-là. Le tracé était une lignée rougeoyante sur la carte affichée en bleu et montrait clairement la destination de ces êtres sortis des ténèbres.

Le cœur ? » constata Grogan coutumier de la lecture des cartes.

Ils seront arrivés au bâtiment de recherche dans moins d'un quart d'heure. »

Okay. » fit-il en rebroussant chemin. « Smith avec moi, équipez-vous. »

Bien monsieur ! » répondit l'homme en treillis.

Qu'allez-vous faire major ? »

Au mieux intercepter ces bestioles, dans le pire des cas tenter de les ralentir. » répondit Grogan avant de quitter le grand hall.

Au dehors, le froid dominait toute autre sensation et la visibilité quasi-nulle n'arrangeait en rien ce mal-être. Grogan ouvrait la marche, enfoui sous un manteau de grand froid d'un gris presque invisible dont seules les taches plus foncées et plus claires se détachaient. Mais ils ne virent rien d'autre que de la neige. Au loin trônait la majestueuse porte à demi éclairée par les sources lumineuses déjà bien recouvertes d'eau gelée. Mais une ombre furtive se déplaçait autour d'eux, et le major le ressentait avec une certitude implacable.

Smith, nous ne sommes pas seuls, restez sur vos gardes. » ordonna-t-il.

Oui m'sieur. » répondit le soldat, concentré.

Mais sortie de nulle part une bête aux allures de panthère dont le pelage rappelait aisément la couleur de l'ivoire fendit l'air et nargua l'officier en faisant les cent pas à quelques mètres de lui. La bête émettait un léger ronronnement à peine audible par ce temps de tempête et les fixait d'un regard bleuté et lumineux qu'il avait déjà pu observer auparavant.

Comme un air de déjà-vu. » marmonna-t-il en mettant la bête en joug.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer, la bête bondit sur lui, le plaquant au sol avec une force incroyable. Le choc fut rude mais la vision de ces crocs si près de son visage poussa son instinct à repousser la chose des mains. La force déployée par la bête était sans commune mesure mais quelque chose changea et fit tourner la situation à son avantage.

Lentement la lueur dans ses yeux s'éteignit et son pelage devint cristal. Un cristal si pur et si blanc qu'il en rayonnait une sorte de magie. Le soldat posté juste derrière lui, le tira en arrière quand la gueule de la panthère se figea dans l'éclat parfait d'un diamant.

Non loin d'eux, une étrange scène se jouait, des créatures minces et aux longues pattes de verre se mouvaient sans précipitation sur la route qu'ils devaient surveiller. Leurs corps surélevés à deux mètres au-dessus du sol étaient courts et s'ornaient de deux bosses sur le dos. Leurs six pattes fendaient la neige dans de variables teintes bleues et vertes parcourant leur corps tels des champs électriques. L'une d'entre elles se détacha du groupe et s'approcha de Christopher, tétanisé par ce spectacle étrangement apaisant.

« Nous sommes les Gardiens, n'ayez aucune crainte. » résonna la voix grave et douce dans la tête des deux hommes pétrifiés.

Dans la pièce blanche, Kaidan pianotait frénétiquement sur les touches immatérielles de la console, complétant ainsi des instructions dans une langue que peu de gens étaient en mesure de déchiffrer. Poussé par le temps qui défilait à une allure incroyable le juhnéen était complétement absorbé par ses calculs et les résultats des équations qu'il s'échinait à retranscrire sur l'hologramme.

Finir des recherches incomplètes était très compliqué mais le faire sous une contrainte de temps aussi réduite était quasiment impossible. Il ferma les yeux un instant et réfléchit. Les variables étaient correctement entrées mais les résultats fournis par la simulation aboutissaient toujours aux mêmes conséquences : la rupture de l'espace à l'intérieur du réacteur. L'élément central appelé le cœur n'était que le dernier maillon de la chaîne formant la source d'énergie mais également le plus important. Son rôle était de canaliser l'énergie produite dans les sous-éléments du réacteur et de maintenir une stabilité au niveau de l'espace et du temps pendant la réaction. Mais une simple erreur de réglage, un millième en trop suffisait à déstabiliser l'ensemble et provoquer un effondrement aux conséquences catastrophiques pour un système planètaire entier.

Il regarda pensivement les données affichées par l'eve, incapable de saisir son erreur quand des bruits de coups flanqués dans l'écoutille le sortirent de sa réflexion. Madden et Anderson firent un bond et saisirent leurs armes en même temps.

Lieutenant ? » appela le jeune soldat, inquiet.

On dirait que ces saloperies n'ont plus si peur que ça. » répondit-il en armant le canon de son pistolet. « Kaidan, on a plus beaucoup de temps … »

Le juhnéen n'aimait pas travailler dans l'urgence mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix désormais. Les coups répétés s'intensifiaient et semblaient gagner en force tandis que les deux militaires s'étaient placés de part et d'autre de la sortie du corridor.

Madden, répondez. » intervint une voix dans les haut-parleurs invisibles de la salle blanche.

Surpris par l'intervention inattendue de la voix féminine et claire, il mit quelques secondes à réaliser.

Oui, on est là. » répondit-il finalement.

On a détecté des signes de vie en mouvement et qui se rapprochent de vous. »

On avait remarqué ils sont en train de forcer l'entrée de la salle où on se trouve. »

Non, il ne s'agit pas des mêmes êtres, croyez-moi. » affirma-t-elle, sereine. « Kaidan, il y a un sous-programme dans la matrice principale que vous devriez activer pour vous donner accès aux fonctions de cryogénie. »

La cryogénie était une capacité encore tirée de la science-fiction pour les humains qui, depuis la découverte du siège ancien en Antarctique, ne jurait plus que par les caissons de stase qu'ils s'étaient tout simplement montrés incapable de reproduire. A l'heure actuelle seule Atlantis était encore équipée de module de stase en fonction. Plus agressive, la cryogénie était capable de stopper le temps pour la forme de vie chargée et de la conserver sans aucune altération autant de temps que son approvisionnement en énergie le lui permettait. Les signes vitaux détectés dans la tour ne pouvaient être que cela.

Les modules cryo de la tour de recherches se sont arrêtés de fonctionner quand la terraformation de la planète a commencé. » expliqua la scientifique depuis la salle de contrôle.

Il est donc logique de penser que les formes de vie qu'ils contenaient se sont donc réveiller… » continua le juhnéen en parcourant de la main la jeune barbe qui ornait son visage. « Une idée de ce qu'ils contenaient ? »

D'après ce que j'ai pu trouver, ils représentaient une sorte d'arche des espèces de cette planète. »

La sauvegarde de l'environnement, l'enfouissement de la cité dans les sables du désert d'une planète morte depuis longtemps n'étaient que des étapes dans un projet qui les dépassaient. Il leur était impossible de connaître les raisons de ces agissements mais tout les poussaient à croire que rien n'aurait dû se réveiller maintenant. Kaidan activa les senseurs que lui avait indiqué Maëlle et afficha dans toute la pièce un hologramme qui figurait le longs des parois les structures de la bâtisse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. La position des animaux devant la porte était claire et précise, reflétant la présence d'une dizaine d'individus.

La créature était quadrupède et possédait des membres postérieurs massifs et puissants. Son crâne paraissait très imposant et à plusieurs reprises vint frapper l'écoutille qui commençait à plier sous les coups répétés.

Elles vont entrer … » murmura Madden, arme au poing. « Kaidan, combien de temps ? »

Non vous ne comprenez pas, vous ne devez rien faire. Protégez-vous de ces créatures autant que vous le pourrez sans les toucher. » intervint Grogan, un léger bruit de vent coupant parfois sa phrase de quelques chuintements. « Les créatures qui viennent de la surface sont les gardiens de cette cité. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais faites-moi confiance. »

Des signes vitaux qu'ils n'avaient jusque-là pas remarqués, attirèrent l'attention des bêtes sur le point d'entrer. Plusieurs se lancèrent à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants mais une à une les féroces créatures disparurent des détecteurs.

« Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis … »

La phrase résonna dans l'esprit de chacun comme l'écho d'une volonté pacifique.

Ne soyez pas effrayés, je vous assure, ils sont bien de notre côté, laissez-les simplement passer. » continua la voix de Grogan. « Rejoignez-nous à la surface. » intima finalement le militaire par le haut-parleur.

En quittant la pièce blanche, les hommes avaient remis entre les mains de leurs congénères leur propre vie, quittant cet abri assiégé par des créatures d'une espèce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Au dehors les bêtes s'étaient transformées en cristal d'un vert légèrement bleuté au travers duquel l'on pouvait encore distingué la forme disgracieuse d'une gueule carnivore.

Puis apparurent ces êtres à l'allure étrange et à l'épiderme transparent et scintillant. Leurs pas se posaient sans le moindre bruit contre le sol de marbre, et, dans une extrême lenteur ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre blanche. La rencontre avait quelque chose de magique qui captivait l'attention de Kaidan. _Les Gardiens de l'Etemenanki_, pensa-t-il.

Kaidan, on a pas le temps … » intervint Madden, le sortant de sa rêverie.

Oui … Allons-y. » admit-il, songeur.

Mais quand ils franchirent les portes menant à l'extérieur, le ciel avait clairement changé et les nuages s'étaient écartés pour laisser place à un soleil lointain, réchauffant à peine l'atmosphère de la planète.

Les niveaux d'énergie sont stabilisés major et la température remonte. » ajouta Maëlle, soulagée par la tournure des évènements.

C'est une bonne nouvelle. » approuva le militaire.

Et les autres ? » questionna la jeune femme toujours depuis la salle de contrôle.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard de la vue plongeante que leur offrait la corniche ou se trouvait la porte des étoiles et vit les trois hommes émerger de la surface.

Ils vont bien. »

Jennifer regardait vers le lointain depuis le balcon de la salle de commande, emmitouflée dans une confortable veste chaude. Son regard azur semblait perdu vers l'astre couchant à l'horizon mais une voix familière la sortit de sa contemplation.

Comment allez-vous ? » l'interrogea Emilie.

Surprise, la jeune femme blonde dont les joues avaient légèrement rosies face à la température tout juste négative de l'extérieur se ressaisit et fit l'effort de sourire.

Bien. » affirma-t-elle, sereine.

La conversation laissa place à un silence difficile à supporter mais lourd de sens. Emilie s'approcha lentement de la rambarde, elle aussi couverte jusqu'au nez par une veste rembourrée. Elle se contenta de poser une main amicale sur son épaule et la jeune femme laissa les larmes qu'elle contenait s'échapper.

Mais non loin de là, Maëlle veillait sur Jason dont le sommeil calme paraissait être un véritable miracle. Elle remonta la couverture au niveau de ses épaules et caressa son front d'un geste lent qui raviva un sourire. _Enfin_, pensa-t-elle.

Dans la salle d'eau Grogan était torse nu face au miroir de l'eau surplombant la vasque. Des écchymoses de tailles importantes marquaient sa peau d'une douleur bleue que l'officier avait pourtant du mal à supporter. Il remonta péniblement sa chemise et eut encore plus de mal à enfiler son holster par-dessus. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la petite pièce quand la présence de Jennifer devant le sas le surprit.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire …

Kaidan s'était isolé devant une console secondaire, loin de ses compagnons. Il repensait sans cesse à ces aliens doués de télékinésie et dont l'empreinte était gravée en lui comme la marque d'un souvenir d'enfance. L'eve entre ses mains affichait les pages du livre sacré de Marduk relatant le périple connu par les peuples de Juhne et conservé dans le cœur du Sanctuaire. Une page attira son attention … La gravure était ancienne et figurait le jour où l'Etemenanki avait été bâti par les dieux et confié aux Gardiens, de mystérieuses créatures bleues aux formes allongées.

Leur origine se fit évidente …


	5. Episode 105 Les Lumières d'Andromède

**PROLOGUE**

Natalia Yaminski était une brillante scientifique qui avait su, au cours de ses nombreuses missions au sein de l'actuel programme porte des étoiles, prouver sa très grande valeur et l'utilité de ses capacités au sein des équipes SG. S'embarquer dans une mission de secours était l'une des choses qu'elle avait voulu faire après la décision de la CIS de diminuer la présence scientifique au sein du SGC pour quelques raisons pécuniaires.

Le voyage en Jumper avait été très long et ce n'était pas la conversation aussi variée qu'intéressante de son voisin qui l'avait maintenue éveillée mais bel et bien ce sentiment qu'elle devait constamment rester sur ses gardes, prête à parer à toute éventualité. La jeune femme avait une trentaine d'années et ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en un chignon strict lui donnaient cet air sérieux qu'ont les institutrices.

Malgré leur arrivée dans des conditions qui n'auguraient pas du meilleur des sentiments, elle partait confiante vers la surface de la planète rendue noire par le soulèvement de quantités impressionnante de cendres dont l'origine lui était encore inconnue. Très vite en se posant sur la planète que ses habitants avaient baptisée Juhne, depuis aussi loin que leur histoire remontait, elle se rendit compte que rien n'irait en s'arrangeant. La mission de secours s'était rapidement transformée en commission d'enquête chargée de déterminer l'origine du mal qui avait emporté une civilisation beaucoup plus avancée que toute celles qu'elle avait pu côtoyer …

Bien vite la jeune femme se trouva emportée par les évènements quand l'ordre fut donné par le chef de mission en personne de retourner au vaisseau ancien sans même prendre le temps de récupérer les installations informatiques disposées dans le Sanctuaire. Elle fut l'une des premières à monter dans le petit transporteur atlante mais lorsque les cris de ses collègues résonnèrent derrière elle, comme l'écho d'une peur bleue, elle ferma les yeux dans l'espoir qu'un miracle se produise, enserrant la petite croix orthodoxe en or montée en pendentif.

La porte arrière se referma tandis que le sol se mettait à trembler et que les immenses dalles de la terrasse sur laquelle ils s'étaient posés quelques heures plus tôt s'effondraient dans le gouffre en expansion derrière eux.

Un jeune homme en treillis la bouscula légèrement sans s'excuser et s'installa dans le cockpit qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de piloter. Tout s'alluma à bord dans l'indifférence de la panique générale des membres enfermés dans le carcan de métal. Les propulseurs vrombirent alors que la jeune femme pouvait apercevoir le nuage noir envelopper le ciel déjà couvert d'une ombre inquiétante. La pesanteur de la planète n'avait plus court et leur situation verticale ne se ressentait pas. _Le moteur inertiel fonctionne_, pensa-t-elle pour éviter de mesurer l'ampleur de la catastrophe qui se jouait autour d'elle. Une seule demi-seconde avait suffi à l'engin pour tomber d'une centaine de mètres et remonter allait être compliqué, malgré la puissance des propulseurs de l'appareil.

Le jeune homme aux commandes manœuvrait l'engin aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, ce qui ne suffisait à pas éviter les débris tombant du sommet du Sanctuaire en perdition. Mais en rouvrant les yeux elle aperçut cette étrange lueur au loin qui semblait tournoyer sur elle-même. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle grandissait et qu'ils l'attiendraient bientôt …

L'écran bleuté était parcouru de vaguelettes et faisait disparaître en son centre des dizaines de débris … Puis elle se souvint de cette vision, se remémora ses expériences et le sentiment de sécurité disparut pour laisser la crainte l'envahir à nouveau. _Traverser l'horizon_, pensa la jeune femme, _traverser l'horizon et atteindre les lumières de l'autre côté_.

* * *

**STARGATE FRONTIER**

**EPISODE 1.05**

" Les Lumières d'Andromède "

**Credits**

**D'après l'œuvre originale** de Brad Wright et Johnatan Glassner

**Scénario** par Wolf

**Relecture** par Aresya

Websérie diffusée sur Werewolf Studios

* * *

**A**nimée de lumières blanches et bleues, la salle de commande était pleine de vie. L'excitation des derniers jours et des découvertes qu'ils avaient vu naître, ne se dissipait pas et chaque nouveauté était attendue avec l'impatience des enfants trépignant sur place avant d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux le matin de Noël. Au-delà des trouvailles que Kaidan et Maëlle décortiquaient, il s'agissait avant tout d'une voie ouverte pour leur retour dans la Voie Lactée.

La quatrième tentative était sur le point de commencer et, bien qu'aucune des précédentes n'ait abouti, ils restaient confiants. Maëlle manipulait les symboles avec aisance, assistant Kaidan sur sa droite qui supervisait les calculs et vérifiait le bon fonctionnement de la porte au travers des données que l'hologramme lui fournissait. Le juhnéen avait un regard serein qui avait effrayé sa jeune assistante terrienne pendant quelques instants. La possibilité de voir dans ses yeux une résignation face aux difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontrées n'était pas une chose qu'elle s'était préparée à affronter, aussi ses mots l'avaient par la suite rassurée.

Vous pouvez lancer la séquence d'initialisation. » décréta-t-il, obligeant la jeune femme à rassembler ses esprits.

Elle enchaîna une série de mouvements coordonnés et précis puis enclencha une touche virtuelle.

Initialisation de la séquence, tentative numéro quatre. » dicta Maëlle à l'intention de l'eve qui enregistrait chacune de leurs expériences.

Au dehors, la neige avait continué de recouvrir les couches rendues plus faibles par la hausse lente des températures. Aujourd'hui stabilisée en journée à zéro, elle pouvait toutefois atteindre vingtaine de degrés en deçà de la température normale pendant la nuit.

Les sillons tracés par Anderson et Smith positionnés en haut des marches du grand escalier de la tour disparaissaient lentement sous le flot constant de la neige se déposant sur le sol. Les deux soldats se mirent en position derrière de grandes vasques blanchies, observant avec attention la porte des étoiles à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux.

Un à un les symboles s'illuminaient dans un son cristallin à peine audible. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, si le moment de la formation du vortex arrivait, ils devraient de nouveau se préparer à affronter les vestiges de l'autre côté. Néanmoins c'était une éventualité que tous attendaient.

A la surprise générale la séquence s'interrompit et une alarme sonore retentit dans toute la salle de commande. Les rescapés confrontés au retour de l'expédition sur Solaris connaissaient bien sa signification et Maëlle fut la première à réagir.

Arrivée imminente d'un vortex entrant. » avertie la jeune femme.

Anderson, Smith, tenez vos positions. » s'enquit Grogan placé devant la baie vitrée. « Madden, restez ici et protégez les civils. »

Le lieutenant eut pour toute réponse une brève inclinaison de la tête, signe d'une approbation consentie. Chris s'équipa de son arme laissée dans la malle ouverte dont ils avaient pris pour habitude de se servir d'armurerie depuis que la nourriture locale avait remplacé les rations de survie, et s'échappa par l'élévateur vers le niveau inférieur.

Huit des neuf chevrons de la porte s'étaient illuminés et lorsque le vortex se forma la jeune scientifique qui s'était rapprochée de Kaidan et de la vidéo diffusée devant lui, retint sa respiration. Mais la vague avait été beaucoup plus lumineuse qu'à l'accoutumée et la masse sombre qui traversa l'horizon des évènements vint s'écraser sur le sol avec une violence rarement observée. Anderson et Smith furent projetés à une dizaine de mètres de leur position initiale, tant l'impact sur la pierre enfouie sous la neige avait été rude.

Grogan s'arrêta devant le sas et commanda son ouverture en toute hâte alors que celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir souffert du crash. Seules les projections de neige entachaient maintenant leur transparence de notes blanchâtres. Le jeune officier plissa les paupières et porta son bras droit devant ses yeux, cherchant instinctivement à les protéger d'un danger invisible.

Le monticule jaune et blanc en face de lui avait tranché les longues marches de l'esplanade et contrastait de l'horizon régulier et blanc du reste de la place. Il avait rarement pu observer ce genre de scène auparavant, pourtant la situation lui rappelait étrangement une mission de sauvetage qu'il avait eu à accomplir en Antarctique quelques années plus tôt. Il s'assura d'abord de l'état de santé de ses hommes et, constatant qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que sonnés, il fit le tour du monticule. L'amoncèlement de pierres avait été repoussé vers l'entrée du bâtiment et recouvrait désormais partiellement ce qui restait d'une petite navette à la forme allongée, semblable à un tube assez mince.

Si la silhouette avait été endommagée, elle était proche de ce qu'il avait pu observer des navettes atlantes avant d'embarquer.

Madden, rejoignez-moi tout de suite. » ordonna-t-il en posant une main assurée sur sa radio. « Et amenez mademoiselle Wong avec vous, il pourrait y avoir des blessés. »

Compris. » répondit Jason, soudainement inquiet.

Il savait comment commander l'ouverture du panneau arrière depuis l'extérieur, mais la perspective d'y retrouver des cadavres le poussait à retarder ce moment. Quand la jeune femme aux traits asiatiques arriva à ses côtés, il lui jeta un bref regard et tenta de déverrouiller l'accès du Jumper.

La fumée avait envahi le cockpit et, les valises médicales et de matériel s'étaient ouvertes, répandant tout leur contenu dans la soute du petit vaisseau. L'air était saturé de vapeur s'échappant des modules endommagés par la violence de l'impact et les fissures sur la vitre avant du vaisseau témoignaient de son tumultueux voyage. Natalia gisait là, parmi les débris et à demi recouverte par les matériaux libérés de leurs carcans de métal. Elle revint à elle dans un sursaut de terreur et d'essoufflement qu'elle avait toujours appréhendé. La jeune femme n'était pas totalement consciente de son environnement mais elle était certaine d'une chose, la douleur qui lui paralysait les jambes la foudroyait comme un poignard que l'on s'amusait à retourner dans une plaie. _Je vais mourir_, pensa-t-elle dans une vaine tentative de se redresser. Elle se ravisa puis s'appuya sur son bras dégagé pour relever sa tête et observer les alentours dans l'espoir d'y trouver un regard amical synonyme d'une aide quelconque. Mais les corps regroupés à l'arrière de la soute lui avaient ôté tout espoir quand l'un d'eux fut frappé d'une quinte de toux.

_Je ne suis pas seule_ … s'enquit-elle silencieusement en apercevant une jeune femme de petite taille se relever, l'air hagard.

Hého … » gémit-elle.

Oh mon dieu … Que- que s'est-il passé ? » toussa l'inconnue, le souffle coupé.

Son regard s'arrêta sur la jeune femme plaquée au sol de l'appareil, avant qu'elle ne remarque la présence des autres passagers autour d'elle, inconscients. Sans se poser d'autre question elle s'employa à enjamber les autres membres de l'expédition et se mit à genoux à côté de Natalia. Elle repoussa la malle couvrant les jambes de la jeune scientifique avec difficulté mais l'absence de la charge sur ses membres inférieurs ne fut pas pour autant synonyme de soulagement. Plus intense et plus foudroyante, Natalia ne put retenir un hurlement et laissa s'échapper quelques larmes de ses yeux rougeoyants.

Natalia, calmez-vous … » tenta de la rassurer la jeune femme, incapable de dissimuler son inquiétude.

Le cri à la fois aigu et terrifiant de la scientifique fut un électrochoc pour les autres membres de l'équipage qui émergèrent un à un de leur sommeil involontaire.

« _Amenez mademoiselle Wong avec vous … psshhhht …_ » résonna la radio de l'officier effondré sur le tableau de commande de l'appareil. Il était penché en avant et une plaie ouverte au niveau de son front déversait son sang sur la console.

Julie … Prenez sa radio … » marmonna Natalia.

Julie était une jeune femme au physique plutôt rond qui n'aimait pas particulièrement les tenues réglementaires qu'exigeait pourtant son métier d'assistante de laboratoire. Son jean était lacéré en plusieurs endroits et quelques égratignures sans gravité avaient rougi le bleu si clair de l'étoffe de coton.

Major Grogan ! » fit la jeune femme en se tenant tout juste debout.

A l'extérieur Christopher mit quelques secondes à réaliser que l'appel qu'il recevait n'était pas le fait de son équipe.

Qui … » il interrompit sa question de façon subite. « Julie ? » dit-il décontenancé. « Julie vous devez ouvrir la soute du Jumper, les commandes extérieures sont HS ! »

L'officier relâcha son arme et s'employa à agripper le moindre interstice dans la paroi, persuadé de pouvoir influencer l'ouverture du module Ancien. Smith fut le premier à le rejoindre et lui prêter main forte avant que Madden n'arrive et tente à son tour de tirer sur la masse d'acier. Mais le verrou céda sous l'impulsion électrique de la commande interne et toute la brume accumulée se déversa lentement sur le sol neigeux de la place. Instinctivement Grogan reprit son arme et la pointa en direction de la navette dont la cabine était restée plongée dans une relative obscurité. Un à un les rescapés du crash quittèrent l'habitacle mais quand leurs yeux se furent habitués à l'absence de lumière, ils distinguèrent clairement la jeune femme restée accroupie à l'intérieur, le regard tourné vers le corps inerte de son mentor.

Madden, emmenez tout ce petit monde et installez-les à l'intérieur. »

Bien major. » répondit le militaire en prenant la tête du groupe.

Emilie … » souffla-t-il en rangeant son arme.

La jeune femme n'avait pas perdu de temps et s'était déjà précipitée vers la scientifique inconsciente. Elle connaissait bien Natalia pour avoir participé à plusieurs missions en sa compagnie et si leur relation était restée strictement professionnelles, Emilie avait cette caractéristique de s'attacher très rapidement aux personnes qu'elle trouvait sympathiques.

L'inquiétude qui se lisait sur le visage de la jeune asiatique n'augurait rien de bon concernant Natalia.

Son pouls est faible. » confirma-t-elle, grave.

Elle va s'en tirer ? » s'inquiéta Grogan.

Je ne suis pas médecin, mais c'est sans doute dû au choc. Il ne faut pas qu'elle reste ici, il fait bien trop froid.

Peut-on réellement la déplacer sans craindre d'aggraver son état ? » intervint Julie.

Je n'en suis pas certaine, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que dans de telles conditions tout et n'importe quoi peut lui être arrivé, et ça va du simple bleu à la commotion cérébrale. Mais ce qui est le plus à craindre pour l'instant est que la température de son corps baisse … »

Très bien on va la sortir de là. »

Le blond saisit sa radio et rappela l'un de ses hommes en lui précisant de descendre avec l'un des lits de camps qui servirait de civière.

Emilie décrocha la gourde suspendue à son sac à dos et fit tomber quelques gouttes sur les lèvres de la scientifique blessée. Elles eurent un mouvement presque imperceptible mais qui rassura la jeune femme, elle réagissait aux stimuli extérieurs.

A l'étage, Jenifer avait pris l'organisation des soins en main, assistée de Maëlle et Anderson qui s'occupaient d'installer les miraculés sur les lits pour les plus désorientés, tandis que les autres s'étaient assis sans doute encore un peu trop sonnés pour se questionner sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

La jeune membre de la CIS appliquait sur la plaie marquée au front d'un homme âgé d'un quarantaine d'année, un coton sur lequel elle avait préalablement verser quelques gouttes d'une bouteille de désinfectant. S'apercevant de l'arrivée dans la salle de commande de Natalia allongée sur la civière, elle demanda à l'homme de maintenir le désinfectant encore quelques secondes puis se dirigea vers la dernière arrivée.

Que s'est-il passé ? »

Un vaisseau a traversé… » s'emporta Grogan.

Non je veux dire. Vous nous aviez dit qu'ils étaient tombés … » insista la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est le cas. » dit-il déposant la civière. « La séance des questions, ce sera pour après Jenifer, notre priorité est de nous occuper d'eux. »

Maëlle les avait rejoints sans qu'ils n'y prêtent réellement attention.

Le Soldat qui était à l'avant du vaisseau, il est conscient major et il veut vous parler. » intervint la brunette à l'air innocent.

Où est-il ? »

Elle le désigna du doigt et resta à côté de Jenifer.

Je suis certaine qu'il existe une explication, Jenifer. »

Vous avez sans doute raison. » concéda-t-elle. « Mais je doute de pouvoir justifier de tout ça à notre retour. »

Depuis leur arrivée sur Babylone, c'était une chose qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas réalisé. La mission de secours avait été un fiasco total et quelle que soit l'issue de ce voyage, si par miracle ils parvenaient un jour à rentrer sur terre, elle devrait rendre compte des actes de chaque individu à la commission.

Par moment son rôle lui semblait tellement éloigné de la réalité de leur situation, qu'elle oubliait presque les responsabilités qu'elle avait acceptée d'endosser en se chargeant de représenter ses employeurs sur le terrain. A d'autres instants elle se voyait déjà devoir expliquer pourquoi toute confiance avait été accordée à un homme sous le coup de ce qu'aucun autre être humain ne pouvait être ne mesure de comprendre.

A mesure que l'espoir de revoir la planète qui l'avait vu naître grandissait, elle semblait de plus en plus préoccupée par ses fonctions de représentante de l'autorité civile. La CIS n'était pas réputée pour s'encombrer des membres qu'elle jugeait ne pas respecter assez les intérêts de son conseil et d'autres en avaient déjà payé le prix par le passé.

Jenifer ? » s'inquiéta Maëlle de la voir pensive.

Oui, désolée… » se ressaisit finalement la jeune femme.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Kaidan avait rejoint le soldat qui avait pris les commandes du vaisseau durant leur fuite de Juhne et Christopher.

Major… » fit l'homme en le saluant, trop faible pour se lever.

Reposez-vous soldat… Qui est votre chef de mission ? » l'interrogea son supérieur.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire major ? » s'étonna le jeune homme encore légèrement sonné. « C'est vous ! »

Le juhnéen fut le premier à réagir à la réponse que venait de formuler le soldat.

Vous avez bien été envoyé ici pour nous porter assistance ? » s'empressa-t-il.

Le militaire semblait ne pas saisir la question qui lui était posée quand il commença à distinguer le décor autour de lui.

Que s'est-il passé quand le vaisseau est tombé ? » tenta Christopher.

J'ai refermé la soute de justesse monsieur … » les souvenirs revenaient mais la migraine comprimait ses pensées et les images qu'il gardait des derniers instants du pilotage. « tout le monde criait et les affaires sont tombées sur une femme sur ma droite. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter alors j'ai continué jusqu'au fauteuil. Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de piloter le vaisseau mais je le devais … »

Vous avez bien réagi. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

J'ai fait le maximum pour éviter les débris quand j'ai compris que l'on se trouvait à la verticale et puis j'ai vu la porte qui fonçait sur nous, le passage était ouvert. Je n'ai pas eu le choix major, on a traversé pour éviter d'être pulvérisés. Je vous croyais mort… »

C'est impossible, ça fait plus d'un mois que nous sommes arrivés ici. » s'estomaqua Christopher.

Kaidan restait silencieux, son esprit cherchant tout ce qui pourrait être à l'origine du décalage entre deux arrivées et surtout comment en empruntant le même vortex, les deux groupes avaient pu se retrouver séparés.

Il se souvint des rapports sur ce sujet dont Maëlle lui avait parlé quelques semaines auparavant alors qu'ils ignoraient encore la présence d'une cité enfouie dans les sables. Elle lui avait confié qu'une théorie établie par le colonel Samantha Carter et selon laquelle la possibilité d'une défaillance du voyage spatiale résultant d'une surcharge du vortex s'il traversait une forte densité énergétique comme une éruption solaire était possible. Toujours d'après cette théorie, la surcharge si elle était assez importante pouvait provoquer un déchirement dans le continuum espace-temps et ouvrir la porte d'arrivée sur la bonne destination mais dans une dimension temporelle différente. Cette thèse restait totalement invérifiable mais le fait que les protocoles de sécurité de la porte avaient été contournés pour permettre d'accéder à la dernière entrée mémoire tendait à expliquer les raisons de cette anomalie.

Une défaillance de la porte a pu entrainer une scission du vortex lors de notre transport. » avança Kaidan. « C'est une possibilité que nous ne pouvons pas négliger. »

J'ai lu le rapport de SG-1 à ce sujet. » continua Grogan.

Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi, ils ne sont pas arrivés juste derrière nous. » intervint Maëlle qui prêtait une oreille attentive à la conversation en soignant une jeune femme au teint blême juste derrière le militaire.

Le flux d'énergie n'était sans doute pas encore en place quand nous avons traversé, il est possible que le vortex se soit retrouvé alimenter après notre traversée mais avant la leur. »

Alors vous pensez sincèrement qu'ils viennent … du passé ? »

Où peut-être sommes-nous arrivés nous-même dans le passé… Toutes les possibilités sont en théorie envisageables. » continua la jeune femme.

La discussion et les points de vue pouvaient confronter des arguments inverses mais qui n'allaient pourtant pas à l'encontre les uns des autres. Le voyage spatial était une énigme déjà bien compliquée à cerner pour l'esprit humain, mais envisager d'expliquer de façon correcte les déplacements temporels par l'intermédiaire des sciences exactes relevait de l'impossible.

Il y a plus important pour l'instant major. » reprit Kaidan. « Nous allions concrétiser de nouveaux essais pour contacter une porte de la voie lactée … »

Maëlle, Kaidan, reprenez votre travail sur la composition des adresses. » acquiesça le militaire. « Nous sommes assez nombreux pour nous occuper de nos nouveaux arrivants. » l'officier allait les quitter quand il revint en arrière. « Si vous parvenez à établir un vortex, combien de temps pourra-t-il être maintenu ? »

Environ une dizaine de minutes. Tablez sur plus longtemps serait un manque de prudence certain. » répondit Maëlle.

Bien. »

L'étrangeté de la situation était peu commune et pourtant tout semblait si calme. Emily faisait le tour des personnes miraculeusement expulsées du vortex pour faire un bilan des blessures et inspecter les pansements faits en urgences par les soldats qui n'avaient en la matière que peu d'expérience.

Quand elle eut enfin vérifié l'état de chacun elle revint vers Julie qui s'était assise sur une caisse posée à quelques centimètres du lit où reposait Natalia. La scientifique n'avait pas encore reprit conscience mais le mouvement de ses yeux sous ses paupières indiquaient qu'elle n'était pas dans le coma. Le soulagement avait pris la place de l'anxiété dans son esprit bien qu'elle ne pouvait encore être certaine de son réel état de santé.

Assommée par le choc ou simplement trop choquée pour ne pas perdre conscience. La déshydratation était aussi un facteur qu'elle avait dû prendre en compte dans le diagnostic qu'elle avait pu faire.

Mais le plus dur allait bientôt arriver … Expliquer la situation et le fait que la première partie de l'équipe avait traversé la porte des semaines plus tôt ne serait pas quelques choses de simple, mais ce qui inquiétait davantage Christopher c'était de devoir garder le groupe qu'ils formaient de nouveau intact et de pousser chacun à travailler avec les autres pour qu'ils puissent prochainement rentrer chez eux.

Ils prirent pour la plupart, la nouvelle avec philosophie même si d'irréductibles contestataires allaient sans doute venir renforcer les opinions déjà trop présentes de David. Grogan craignait que le scientifique dont il avait déjà dû refroidir les ardeurs plusieurs fois ne se sentit plus en confiance en présence de personnes de sa trempe.

Chaque chose en son temps, pensa-t-il.

Les jours suivants furent moins mouvementés et étaient rythmés par les tentatives infructueuses de Maëlle et Kaidan pour établir un vortex stable vers la voie lactée. Les soldats et les deux techniciens que comptait la mission de secours faisaient tout leur possible pour tenter de remettre le Jumper sur pied, mais l'absence de ressources matérielles et techniques se fit sentir quand ils s'aperçurent que les moteurs de la navette avaient été partiellement détruits par les micros débris ayant traversés les volets de protection pendant leur fuite de la planète juhnéenne.

La journée fut exceptionnellement longue et, ayant lieu tous les sept jours exactement, les premiers rescapés avaient pris pour habitude d'appeler ce jour « le dimanche de Babylone ».

Le soir venu, Maëlle quitta la salle principale grouillante de bruit. Elle avait eu le temps de s'habituer au calme de la vie en petite communauté et ce brusque retour des discussions anodines lui donnait une envie irrépressible de fuir ses congénères, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis son adolescence. Elle aimait se retrouver dehors en pleine nuit, seule pour contempler les étoiles habillant la voûte céleste qu'elle s'estimait chanceuse de pouvoir admirer.

Toi aussi ils te font fuir ? » soupira la voix jeune de Jason tapi non loin d'elle, là où la neige n'était pas arrivée à s'accrocher.

Heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas la seule asociale. » plaisanta-t-elle pour cacher sa gêne.

Le lieutenant eut pour seule réponse un large sourire tandis qu'il continuait d'admirer le ciel en mâchant une brindille argentée qui piqua l'attention de la jeune femme. Réalisant son impolitesse il se releva brusquement et lui tendit un brin semblable sorti d'un petit sachet en plastique caché dans sa veste.

Prends, ça ressemble à du réglisse mais avec un goût plutôt étrange. » grimaça-t-il en observant la petit chose.

Ça vient d'où ? »

Le drug store au coin de la rue… » mais voyant que sa blague n'amusait pas vraiment sa compagne du soir qui lui avait souri par politesse, il toussa légèrement pour briser le silence. « Tu crois qu'ils étaient comment ? »

Qui ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en s'accoudant sur le rebord enneigé du balcon.

Ceux qui vivaient ici ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a des milliers d'années des aliens se tenaient à notre place… »

Techniquement ici, les aliens c'est nous… » fit-elle en levant le regard vers l'horizon où les lumières de la cité paraissaient ne jamais finir. « J'imagine qu'une race qui a su construire un tel endroit ne peut être que pacifique et bienveillante. »

Moi je les vois un peu comme les créatures d'Abyss. »

Mais Maëlle sentit son esprit se troubler. Pour une fois, la présence et la conversation d'un homme qui n'était pas une collègue de travail ne la dérangeait pas. Elle se sentait même bien et c'était sans doute cela qui la perturba. Elle fit mine d'avoir froid et se rapprocha de la baie vitrée.

Bonne nuit, Jason. »

Il lui répondit par un dernier sourire plus timide cette fois...

Merci mademoiselle l'asociale. »

La vitre épaisse se referma automatiquement derrière elle et elle jeta un dernier regard vers Madden, une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux.

Kaidan s'était exilé loin des gens qui s'étaient regroupés au centre de la salle. Son besoin de solitude s'était considérablement amplifié depuis l'arrivée du second groupe des survivants. Le bruit en lui-même ne le dérangeait d'ailleurs pas vraiment, il était capable d'en faire abstraction, non ce qu'il désirait était pouvoir rester seul, pour les voir à nouveau. Tourmenté en permanence depuis bien trop longtemps, le juhnéen n'avait plus vraiment de sensation de fatigue. Son corps s'y était habitué malgré les défaillances de son esprit.

En vérité Kaidan était un homme brisé. Il ne pleurait pas, ne sombrait pas dans une attitude dépressive comme les terriens en sont capables. Sa colère s'exprimait dans ses rêves, loin du monde qui l'entourait et auprès duquel il voulait continuer de transmettre cette image positive et forte malgré le malheur qui le frappait.

Seul, il pouvait les revoir.

Seul, il pouvait les écouter …

Il prit l'eve posé à côté de lui, sur le lit de camp qu'il occupait et toucha l'écran pour lancer la vidéo de son ami disparu. Etrangement revoir ce film l'aidait à surmonter sa solitude et dépasser ses craintes. Il était conscient du présage funeste des déclarations de l'homme figurant sur l'écran, de la tristesse qui s'échappait au travers de chacun de mots prononcés alors, mais il voyait l'un de ses semblables compter sur lui, lui parler.

Il s'interrogea sur leur venue dans cette galaxie. Ses investigations n'étaient fondées que sur la théorie que la séquence entrée dans la porte du Sanctuaire avait bien été composée par les dirigeants dont parlait l'homme sur la vidéo. S'ils avaient fui leur monde, pourquoi avaient-ils choisi cette adresse ? Pourquoi une autre galaxie, alors qu'ils leur suffisaient de contacter l'un de leurs nouveaux alliés ?

Des questions qu'il pensa devoir certainement rester sans réponses.

Il éteignit le petit ordinateur juhnéen et le déposa sur le muret servant de table de chevet puis tourna le bouton de la lampe qui rendit l'obscurité à ce coin isolé. Dans le noir il ressentait un nouvel apaisement, une sérénité à la fois étrange logique qui lui permettait de faire le vide dans son esprit et d'optimiser le temps mis à sa disposition pour récupérer.

Le lendemain fut un réveil assez dur pour Maëlle qui avait pourtant l'habitude d'être l'une des premières à se lever et se rendre à la salle de l'eau pour des raisons pratiques. Mais prise d'une migraine très forte elle avait dû rester allongée un peu plus longtemps dans l'espoir que cette 'grasse matinée' lui permit de s'en débarrasser.

Il n'en était rien.

Bien au contraire, elle avait l'impression qu'elle s'était amplifiée et peina à se redresser. La lumière abondait dans la salle et malgré le silence relatif la jeune femme observa l'activité des nouveaux venus avec stupéfaction. La nuit avait été courte mais l'entrain provoqué par la récente –et miraculeuse- arrivée de la seconde partie de l'équipe avait donné un nouvel élan d'espoir à toute l'équipe. Bien sûr, l'étrangeté de la situation ne s'était pas échappée de ses réflexions et les interrogations tendaient à se multiplier, mais la douleur la ramena bien vite à la réalité.

Elle prit le temps de se relever et saisit la serviette qui se trouvait sur son sac au bout du lit d'appoint et se dirigea vers la salle de l'eau en évitant soigneusement d'attirer l'attention de ses collègues. Contrastant avec la clarté de la zone sécurisée qui leur servait de camp de base, le couloir assez large qui menait à la salle était désert et silencieux. Modestement éclairé par quelques vasques luminescentes le corridor était à l'image du reste de la cité, une construction comme jamais ils n'avaient pu en voir, mais dont la vétusté trahissait l'ancienneté.

Légèrement recourbé, le corridor ne se prolongeait que sur une dizaine de mètres au bout desquels une plante à la fois lumineuse et argentée avait pris place dans l'espace conséquent. Une jeune femme à l'allure sportive se trouvait devant la porte de la salle de l'eau, visiblement à la recherche d'un moyen d'y entrer, elle paraissait excédée.

Je peux vous aider ? » s'efforça Maëlle, trop peu concentrée pour distinguer à qui elle s'adressait.

Oh … Et bien oui je … »

Mais quand elle se retourna Maëlle sentit son corps s'arrêter sans qu'elle n'en eut vraiment conscience. Le visage émacié et pâle de son interlocutrice rappela à sa mémoire le léger accent qui trahissait ses origines slaves.

Natalia ? » s'interloqua la jeune femme.

Maëlle ! » s'enquit la jeune russe tout juste rétablie. « Enfin un visage amical. » fit elle en s'approchant de la jeune scientifique pour l'étreindre.

Mais depuis combien de temps … ? Comment tu te sens ? » fit-elle, enjouée.

Quelques heures seulement. » prononça-t-elle avec son accent si remarquable que Maëlle se demanda comment elle avait pu ne pas la reconnaître avant. « J'avais besoin de voir par mes propres yeux les merveilles dont m'a parlé Emilie. »

Même à des centaines d'années-lumière de toute civilisation, une simple salle de bain peut faire des miracles. » sourit-elle de bon cœur malgré la douleur.

La jeune femme déverrouilla l'accès à la petite salle où l'eau s'écoulait en permanence en de minces filets transparents et inodores. Toutes deux entrèrent et, tandis que Natalia s'émerveillait de retrouver la douceur tiède d'une eau limpide sur ses mains, Maëlle déposa sa serviette sur un recoin de la vasque.

Bien que dans sa conception du temps, la jeune russe avait pu prendre une douche moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, elle projeta l'eau sur son visage avec beaucoup de plaisir.

Maëlle qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, grimaçait dans le miroir en l'imitant.

Tes migraines sont toujours présentes, n'est-ce pas ? »

La brune acquiesça d'un sourire timide et ses joues se tintèrent de rose.

Depuis combien de temps as-tu stoppé ton traitement ?

Un peu plus d'une semaine. » concéda la texane. « J'avais ralenti les prises pour qu'on est le temps de… »

La jeune femme ne termina pas sa phrase pour éviter d'avoir des pensées négatives qui lui embrouilleraient encore davantage l'esprit. Elle avait besoin d'être confiante et d'avoir les idées claires pour espérer apporter sa contribution à leur projet.

Tu es fragile sans ces médicaments Maëlle. »

Le danger est partout et quoi qu'il arrive… Le temps joue contre nous de toute façon. »

Je demanderais à Emilie si elle peut trouver des anticoagulants, vos recherches aux alentours n'ont pas montré de plantes capables de… »

Maëlle releva brusquement la tête, tant la coupure dans le discours de celle qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie avait été soudaine. Natalia était restée stoïque, le regard figé dans le reflet de son visage renvoyé par la paroi de verre.

Natalia ? » s'inquiéta Maëlle … « Oh mon dieu ! » hurla-t-elle en voyant les yeux de sa collègue rougir puis de ses paupières naître des larmes pourpres.

Le Médecin s'effondra dans une rigidité qui effraya encore davantage la texane. Sans demander son reste, elle tapa violemment sur l'interrupteur d'ouverture du sas à plusieurs reprises avant que celui-ci ne s'ouvre.

Malgré la force de son cri, personne dans la salle des commandes ne l'avait entendue mais ses pleurs et l'affolement qui animaient ses mouvements eurent raison de leur calme. Madden fut le premier à se précipiter quand elle se réfugia contre lui, le visage blêmi par ce à quoi elle venait d'assister. Terrifiée mais surtout paniquée, elle n'aurait d'ailleurs pas pu expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Natalia… elle… a saigné… Avant de tomber… » bredouilla-t-elle avant de laisser un flot de larmes s'échapper.

Smith, Emilie, suivez-moi. » ordonna-t-il, sèchement. « Kaidan, vous pouvez … ? »

Le grand brun originaire de Juhne approuva d'un bref mouvement de la tête et prit le relai pour soutenir la jeune femme dont les jambes semblaient avoir perdu toute vigueur.

En l'absence du major, il attrapa le revolver fiché à sa ceinture et avança en direction de la salle de l'eau, prêt à abattre toute menace qui se révèlerait en face de lui. Le couloir lui sembla bien plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée, sans doute une conséquence du rassemblement d'épaisses couches de nuages cotonneux dans le ciel de la cité.

Il arriva à la salle de l'eau et apposa sa main sur la commande de l'ouverture du sas avec prudence, tandis que Smith le couvrait en pointant son arme sur l'entrée. Son appréhension fut balayée par l'absence de réponse de l'interrupteur qui refusa de remplir sa fonction en un tintement sourd et sec.

Kaidan ici Madden, la porte est bloquée. »

Désolé lieutenant, mais je n'ai aucun contrôle sur les verrous internes. »

Très bien, pensa-t-il avant de braquer son arme sur la plaque devenue incolore. Il tira sans vraiment penser aux conséquences, et c'était bien là le dernier de ses soucis. Une personne tout juste remise était en mauvaise posture et il n'avait aucune intention de se préoccuper de l'état de la cité qui les abritait. La balle ricocha sur le verre comme sur une paroi blindée, marquant simplement la surface d'une trainée noirâtre résultant de la combustion de la poudre du projectile.

Comment on peut ouvrir cette foutue porte ? » s'égosilla-t-il dans la radio.

Lieutenant je vous le répète, on n'a aucun moyen de pirater les systèmes de verrouillage. Tout est bloqué depuis que les Gardiens sont apparus. »

Anderson ! » hurla-t-il dans sa radio.

J'vous écoute. »

Apportez-moi le pied de biche. » ordonna le lieutenant, excédé.

Comme si c'était fait. »

Le jeune gradé frappa du poing contre le mur qui se trouvait à portée puis inspira de façon forcée pour calmer la colère qui montait en lui. Il ferma les yeux …

Smith, trouvez le major. »

Emilie restée silencieuse en dépit des nombreux assauts de son subconscient qui lui criait d'intervenir devant l'excès de Jason, sortit enfin du silence.

Lieutenant, vous devez vous ressaisir. » insista la jeune femme. « Vous devez vous montrer fort devant les autres, il est logique que vous craquiez mais… »

Gardez vos putains conseils pour les autres Emilie. » s'emporta-t-il sans lui faire face. « Je fais ce que je dois faire. »

Toute discussion semblait totalement impossible quand Anderson arriva au pas de course, le morceau de métal attendu dans la main droite. Le soldat le positionna dans le maigre interstice qui séparait le sas de son montant intégré au mur et Jason se positionna de l'autre côté de façon à pousser quand l'autre commencerait à tirer.

Madden fit le décompte et les deux hommes forcèrent le plus qu'ils pouvaient le faire sur leurs bras pour décoller les deux panneaux de métal, mais ce fut au bout de la quatrième fois que le verrou céda sous la contrainte. Ils n'étaient cependant pas sortis d'affaire pour autant, à peine entrouverte, la porte forçait déjà la fermeture, sans doute un système de sécurité destiné à rendre la tâche difficile à d'éventuels intrus.

Pendant que le lieutenant entretenait l'ouverture du sas en maintenant la porte avec son dos, Anderson installa rapidement le levier entre les deux composants du sas dans l'espoir de bloquer sa fermeture de façon permanente. Jason relâcha enfin la pression, mais les chants du métal trahissaient la faible résistance de celui-ci fasse à la force de la fermeture automatique. Il eut un bref regard pour son subordonné qui n'eut pas le temps de retenir son supérieur direct disparu dans la noirceur de la salle de l'eau.

L'intérieur d'ordinaire automatiquement éclairé par la simple détection de la présence d'un être vivant demeura sombre tandis que le jeune lieutenant s'équipait d'une lampe torche braquée contre le canon de son neuf millimètres. Le faible faisceau blanc semblait bien peu utile malgré la relative étroitesse des lieux qu'il ne pouvait éclairer en totalité. Mais il finit par apercevoir ce qu'il recherchait : un vêtement vert gisait dans l'eau qui avait recouvert le sol d'une mince couche transparente. Il remonta sa torche pour apercevoir ce qui se trouvait au bout et aperçut la jeune femme recroquevillée au fond de la salle, nue et tremblante.

Son regard était vide de toute expression quand une autre présence se révéla à ses côtés par une lumière douce et orangée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait, il en était persuadé et la voix qui brisa le silence des cliquetis de l'eau gouttant sur le sol confirma cette sensation de déjà-vu.

Ne craignez rien. » fit la voix masculine et chaleureuse.

Que faites-vous ici ? » interpella-t-il la créature au corps chargé d'eau.

Le processus de reconstruction nécessite la disparition de toute matière organique non vivante. »

Non, non, non. » s'emporta le jeune homme, se rendant compte que l'un des pattes-tentacules de la créature enserrait le cou de Natalia. « Lâchez-la immédiatement. » menaça-t-il de son arme en chargeant la première balle.

Vous n'avez malheureusement pas l'autorité nécessaire pour convenir de ce qu'il advient de faire des coquilles vides. »

A ces mots, la lumière se fit plus intense et une première détonation résonna sur les parois de la salle, mais la créature gardienne de Babylone ne bougea pas plus. La balle avait traversé son corps comme s'il eut été uniquement constitué d'eau.

Toutes les chairs mortes doivent être reconverties pour qu'aucun descendant de ses ennemis ne puisse détruire Inanna, ainsi il sera. »

Il voulut tirer à nouveau, détruire cette créature qui emportait l'une des leurs dans les bas-fonds qu'ils n'avaient pu qu'imaginer et pour des raisons qui restaient obscures. Paralysé par la prise de conscience de la mort de la jeune femme, il réalisa que son apparente activité n'était due qu'à la volonté du Gardien de la transformer. Sa mort cérébrale et tout ce que cela impliquait était une évidence certaine mais qui ne signifiait pas que cette chose fut autorisée à disposer de son corps.

Mais lorsqu'il revint à lui, la lumière éclairait de nouveau la salle et les deux êtres qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres de lui s'étaient envolés. La seule trace du passage de Natalia était un pendentif d'or habillé d'une chainette en argent se trouvant à l'endroit exacte où il l'avait aperçue.

Lieutenant ! » hurla Grogan qui fit son entrée avec grand bruit. « Madden, où est-elle ? » insista-t-il toujours sur la même intonation agressive.

Ils ont dit qu'elle était… »

Elle était quoi lieutenant ! Et qui a dit ça ? » poursuivit-il.

Ça ne sert à rien… » intervint Emilie. « Il est en état de choc, il faut le sortir d'ici. »

D'un simple geste il fit signe à ses hommes d'aider le lieutenant à quitter l'endroit. Il se trouvait debout depuis son entrée dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tôt, mais ce qu'il venait de vivre et de ressentir dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître. Son regard perdu et son esprit tourmenté avaient eu raison de lui.

La salle des commandes était animée par les bavardages incessants des rescapés brusquement inquiétés par le coup de feu tiré par le lieutenant de l'équipe militaire. Anderson et Smith installèrent Jason sur une couchette au centre de la zone sécurisée tandis qu'il avait été demandé aux autres personnes de s'écarter. Contre toute attente, la manœuvre s'était déroulée sans heurts et Anderson fut le premier à tenter de sortir Jason de sa torpeur.

Lieutenant ? » fit le jeune soldat au crâne rasé.

Je … Nous devons la retrouver. »

Le major va revenir lieutenant, vous en faites pas. » assura-t-il, confiant.

Madden se saisit du verre d'eau que lui tendait une femme à la chevelure de feu et au regard noisette qui lui semblait familier sans qu'il ne pût véritablement lui associer un nom.

Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris lieutenant ? » le brusqua Grogan arrivé en silence mais fou de rage. « Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas respecté la putain de procédure ! »

En réalité, et Jason ramené à la réalité le savait bien, Christopher ne désirait pas avoir de réponse. Cette manœuvre avait sans doute pour seul et unique intérêt de lui permettre de vider son sac sur la conduite imprudente de son second. Il demanda à ses hommes de disperser la foule qui s'était agglutinée autour d'eux, afin d'avoir un minimum d'intimité pour débattre du sujet qui les opposait.

Votre absence, monsieur, m'a contraint à prendre une décision. » gronda le tout jeune officier d'ordinaire plus réservé malgré son tempérament.

Et cela ne vous donne pas le droit de passer outre votre devoir lieutenant. Je suis là où je dois être et comprenez bien que je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. » tinta-t-il faisant de nouveau assez de bruit pour attirer l'attention des rescapés.

Grogan saisit alors Jason par le col de sa veste treillis et rapprocha son visage du sien.

N'oubliez pas quelle est votre place, lieutenant. Ou la prochaine fois que vous agirez avec aussi peu de discernement, il se pourrait bien que tout le monde y laisse la vie. » conclut-il sur un ton paternel que Jason ne put contredire.

Il inclina la tête, conscient d'avoir commis une erreur de débutant. Bien sûr il savait que dans une situation de crise normale il aurait probablement fait le bon choix, mais loin de ses repères et de la vision claire que lui avait donnée l'armée de sa mission, il avait de plus en plus de mal à prendre les bonnes décisions.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit son supérieur quitter les lieux et retourner vers le corridor qui menait à la salle de l'eau. Au loin Kaidan veillait sur Maëlle assise sur sa couchette, le regard noyé sous un torrent de larmes silencieuses.

Pensant aux dernières paroles de la créature, il inspecta les alentours sans se lever et repéra une arme laissée près d'un manteau de grand froid. Profitant de l'absence des siens il se jeta dessus et s'empressa de rejoindre les ascenseurs avant même que Smith ne remarque son absence. Il devait prendre de l'avance s'il voulait pouvoir retrouver les Gardiens sans avoir de compte à rendre.

Il franchit l'escalier de l'esplanade à grandes enjambées et prit assez d'avance pour semer Anderson, Grogan et Smith partis à sa poursuite …

Madden ! » hurla Christopher tandis que son second se cachait dans la neige à l'abri de leurs regards.

Ils ne pouvaient tenter de rester à l'extérieur plus longtemps tant le froid était agressif et leur brûlait la peau.

Monsieur, on ne peut pas partir à sa recherche sans équipement. »

Il a été entraîné à disparaître rapidement de toute façon et vue la taille de cette ville et notre nombre… » expliqua-t-il à voix basse. « Kaidan ? » marmonna-t-il dans son talkie.

Je suis là, major. » répondit l'appareil en grésillant.

Le détecteur de signes vitaux est toujours opérationnel ? »

Affirmatif, repérage en cours… Aucune donnée disponible major, le froid parasite la détection et j'ai du mal à vous voir. » continua le juhnéen.

Et merde ! » gronda Grogan dans un mouvement de colère tandis qu'il ressentait les premiers effets du froid sur ses bras découverts par un holster sans manche.

Non sans regret, le responsable militaire de la mission revint sur ses pas, précédé de ses deux jeunes recrues. Une fois la vitre du sas refermée derrière eux il fit demi-tour afin d'observer une dernière fois le terrain et la possible fuite de son subordonné. Mais Christopher savait bien qu'une telle entreprise se révèlerait vaine, le lieutenant avait été entraîné pour faire face à des situations de crise qui s'étaient toujours révélées très nombreuses pour les membres du programme Stargate.

A l'extérieur, le lieutenant s'était faufilé en rampant jusqu'à l'extrémité orientale de la place, se cachant de ses pairs. Son esprit était encore embrouillé, mais il savait que si la créature avait affirmé que la cause de la scientifique était perdue il devait découvrir la signification du sombre présage qui lui avait été fait.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'immense bâtisse de pierre jaune pâle qui s'érigeait en une flèche immense pointant vers le ciel ténébreux, il quitta sa cachette.

Depuis quelques heures la neige recommençait à tomber et le froid polaire s'était de nouveau renforcé. La nature du phénomène restait inconnu, mais Kaidan avait, avant l'incident, émit l'hypothèse que la source d'énergie avait augmenté de façon graduelle la transformation de Babylone pour une raison qui leur échappait encore.

Le juhnéen s'installa de nouveau au chevet de Maëlle. La jeune femme ne pleurait plus, mais son visage triste restait fermé.

Les préceptes de Juhne affirment qu'après la vie, notre existence s'élève pour rejoindre les étoiles les plus lointaines. » affirma-t-il le regard plongé vers le ciel chargé. « Quand l'âme se détache du corps il en résulte de la fin d'une souffrance pour le début d'un bonheur que seuls les dieux connaissaient jadis. »

Vous savez bien qu'en tant que scientifique… je… » mais la suite ne vint pas.

La disparition des miens m'a accordé une certaine solitude malgré la présence de tout ce monde sur terre. » se confia-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Mais le réconfort de savoir qu'où qu'ils puissent être, ils ne souffrent plus me donne l'espoir de les revoir un jour. »

Comment faites-vous ? »

Pour ? »

Rester aussi positif, envers et contre tout… »

Le juhnéen réfléchit un instant, joignit ses mains et se pencha un peu plus en avant, comme pour lui faire une confidence.

J'ai été témoin de choses que la science de l'expérimentation ne pourra jamais confirmer. Ma famille a quitté Juhne avant même la destruction de la planète, je ne sais pas où ils se trouvent ni comment ils ont pu s'en sortir, mais je garde espoir qu'un jour je trouverai ces réponses. » affirma Kaidan tandis qu'un sourire discret et réconfortant se formait sur ses lèvres.

L'homme posa une main compatissante sur celles de Maëlle.

Mais avant tout ça, nous devons vous ramener chez vous. »

Alors remettons-nous au travail. » conclut la jeune femme.

Prenant un visage de nouveau plus grave, elle tourna son regard vers le major Grogan tout juste sorti des ascenseurs avec ses hommes.

Que lui est-il arrivé ? » s'interrogea la jeune femme, l'air hagard.

Je ne sais pas, mais mademoiselle Wong pourra sans doute nous l'expliquer. »

Il l'invita à se lever, ce qu'elle fit après un instant d'hésitation et tous deux prirent la direction de la salle de l'eau.

Les rues de la cité désertée depuis des milliers d'années s'étaient peu à peu recouvertes d'un manteau blanc plus épais. Jason avançait difficilement dans le blizzard tout juste levé. Ses pas marquaient la neige d'une empreinte allongée et irrégulière trahissant sa difficulté à avancer, mais arrivé devant un building légèrement différent dans son architecture que le reste de ce qu'ils avaient pu observer, il ressentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Une goutte de sueur perla dans sa nuque couverte et roula jusqu'au col de sa chemise … Il lui trouvait cette allure singulière, proche de l'étrangeté des églises bâties en pierres de tailles au milieu de gratte-ciels new-yorkais. L'obscurité s'étendait lentement depuis plus d'une demi-heure maintenant et il était certain de se perdre s'il s'obstinait à poursuivre.

Jason se rapprocha de la bâtisse et reconnut un symbole qui ornait l'entrée de la tour principale où ils avaient élu domicile et qui commandait l'ouverture du sas levé depuis que les températures étaient descendues en dessous de zéro. Le lieutenant apposa sa main dessus et l'ouverture d'une porte de plusieurs mètres de haut se fit dans un bruit assourdissant.

Mesurant la possibilité qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas emprunter de nouveau ce chemin pour repartir il se décida à chercher les passages souterrains censés relier tous les bâtiments entre eux. C'était une chose qu'il avait apprise au cours de l'une de ses discussions nocturnes avec Maëlle. Un réseau complexe de tunnels fourmillait en sous-sol, donnant accès à toutes les structures secondaires de la cité.

A l'intérieur le hall était grand et les plafonds atteignaient des hauteurs qu'il ne pouvait concevoir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le militaire poursuivait une chimère il en était conscient ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se conduire avec la prudence qui s'imposait. Pas à pas il parcouru l'étendue sombre et froide de la tour au bout de laquelle il apercevait la lumière. La fatigue était tenace et les premiers symptômes survenaient les uns après les autres. Aux picotements insupportables de ses yeux avaient succédé les courbatures musculaires et une intense difficulté à se concentrer.

La salle de commande était plongée dans un silence de mort. La majeure partie de l'équipe se reposait au centre de la salle tandis que Kaidan avait repris les calculs sur l'ordinateur central. Christopher s'approcha de lui après avoir veillé sur la sécurité des siens pendant son quart d'astreinte.

Du nouveau concernant Madden ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Le système externe est complètement paralysé, en revanche à deux kilomètres au nord, une porte a été activée. »

C'est lui ? »

Aucun moyen d'en être certain, mais il y a peu de chance que les Gardiens soient tributaires des portes pour circuler dans la cité. » expliqua le juhnéen.

Prévenez-moi s'il y a du nouveau. »

Où qu'il soit nous le retrouverons avant de partir, Major. »

J'aimerais pouvoir vous croire. »

Le militaire n'était pas certain que les choses allaient s'arranger, bien au contraire. Son expérience personnelle l'avait très souvent confronté à ce genre de situations et avait sans doute développé son côté pessimiste. Il tourna les talons et se rendit à la baie vitrée qui dominait l'esplanade désormais plongée dans l'obscurité d'une nuit sans lune. Jenifer l'accueillit avec un sourire beaucoup plus timide qu'à l'accoutumée.

Tu crois en une bonne étoile, quelqu'un qui veille sur nous de là-haut ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, le regard tourné vers le ciel sombre.

Les hommes sont libres de faire leurs propres choix. J'ai confiance en ceux qui sont ici avec nous, et je sais que nous rentrerons bientôt. » concéda-t-il. « Mais si il y a une bonne étoile, j'espère qu'ils veille sur ceux qui ne sont pas en sécurité… »

Natalia et Jason ? »

Entre autres oui … »

La jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et saisit sa main.

Je suis sûr que tout finira par s'arranger. » renchérit Jenifer en posant la tête contre son épaule.

Se sentir soutenu de cette façon lui avait cruellement manqué depuis quelques années, mais la simple présence de Jenifer le rassurait. Il se sentait pousser des ailes et, même si son mauvais caractère ressortait très souvent, il avait la sensation de pouvoir franchir des montagnes et mener ses compagnons en lieu sûr.

Jason s'éveilla dans une pièce circulaire aux proportions à l'image du reste de la cité. Le sol d'un matériau sombre et rigide était inconfortable et jonché d'éclat de pierre provenant des alentours. Soucieux de comprendre comment il était arrivé là, il tenta vainement de reconstitué ses derniers souvenirs. Mais un trou noir ponctuait sa mémoire d'un de ces écrans de fumées plus ou moins denses qui l'empêchait de saisir les souvenirs semblant pourtant à sa portée.

Une fois l'effet de la désorientation passé, il se releva lentement préférant rester sur ses gardes afin d'observer les alentours sans attirer l'attention d'une éventuelle présence. Un léger tiraillement dans sa nuque trahissait un choc peut-être avait-il été assommé ? Ou simplement avait-il chuté dans une crevasse creusée par le temps dans ces bâtiments d'un autre âge ? Il n'était pas certain de connaître un jour la réponse à ces questions. Non, en fait il savait que jamais il ne les aurait. Jason ressentait quelque chose qui l'avait fui des semaines plus tôt, une paix intérieure aussi attendue qu'incongrue. Il rangea dans son holster l'arme qu'il avait dégainée par réflexe et retira la veste militaire qui l'avait protégé du froid à l'extérieur.

Il distinguait les proportions de l'endroit avec plus de justesse maintenant qu'il était complètement réveillé et son cœur rata un battement quand il aperçut les huit sarcophages disposés en rayons. Sept d'entre eux se trouvaient d'un côté particulier – lui s'était réveillé entre le quatrième et le cinquième, et un seul se trouvait isolé faisant face à l'arc de cercle de ses répliques.

Les six premiers semblaient avoir souffert des frasques du temps qui avaient brisé le verre de leur plateforme séculaire et endommagé les systèmes qui protégeait son contenu de l'extérieur. Le septième lui avait été complètement enseveli par la destruction de la colonne voisine, sans doute usée par les siècles et l'érosion de l'eau qui avait raviné depuis la surface.

Il s'approcha du premier sarcophage et posa dans un geste lent une main assurée sur la surface de verre bleuté. Un écran holographique aux proportions raisonnables se matérialisa devant lui comme le panneau de contrôle en langue étrangère qu'il ne pouvait déchiffrer. Il observa longuement les symboles colorés qui défilaient dans l'air et surpris à penser comme s'il en avait saisi la signification.

Marduk, Seigneur de Babylone et père des cinquante …

Cette pensée était à la fois étrangère et familière, présente en lui comme une évidence soufflée par son esprit déstabilisé.

Processus de réveil interrompu. Cycle terminé.

Les ennemis de Babylone étaient nombreux et ils balayèrent notre Royaume. Lorsqu'ils eurent dévoré nos mondes nous tentâmes une contre-offensive depuis Solaris en envoyant la matière noire à leur rencontre mais rien ne se passa. Maintenant que l'ennemi est aux portes de Babylone, nous ne pouvons que fuir nos frères et prier pour qu'un nouvel espoir resplendisse sur notre peuple par-delà les étoiles et le vide qui nous sépare. Tiamat sera leur guide dans les ténèbres et les mènera vers leur nouveau Royaume tandis qu'en ces lieux maudits nous demeurerons dans l'attente d'une nouvelle Lumière salvatrice et sous le regard bienveillant d'Inanna.

Il baissa un instant les yeux vers le sol tandis que son esprit connectait les informations d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait soupçonner. Il se ressaisit finalement et se retourna pour faire face au dernier des huit sarcophages de pierre et de verre. Jason se sentait attiré par elle comme si leurs esprits se trouvaient connectés et leur âmes mêlées dans un même bain. Arrivant devant celui-ci il vit un corps entièrement cristallisé sous le verre de la vitre et sur ce qu'il devait faire. Portant un regard concentré vers la paume de ses mains, le jeune homme ferma les yeux puis inspira profondément avant de les poser contre la pierre polie et froide du tombeau éternel.

Babylone resplendira de nouveau quand les Lumières d'Andromède éclaireront les ténèbres de notre monde.

Il se remémora une dernière fois les prédictions de la tombe sacrée et fut happé par la lumière …

Le corps las et blanc de la jeune femme errait dans la neige à la recherche d'un peuple qui depuis longtemps n'était plus. Le vent soulevait ses cheveux bruns au rythme des bourrasques du blizzard et fouettait son visage gracieux animé par ses lèvres rosées. Elle inspira profondément et observa attentivement les ruines de la cité qu'elle avait autrefois connue.

La larme de Lumière se libéra du visage qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu et se brisa sur les cristaux gelés.


	6. Episode 106 Exodus

Les mouvements d'air frappaient la neige avec vigueur et roulaient en bourrasques sur le sol blanchi par les cristaux gelés. Le regard bleu perdu dans l'horizon qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer, la jeune femme à la silhouette élancée trainait péniblement ses pieds nus dans la neige molle. Ses lèvres roses, son teint halé et sa chevelure ébène lui tombant au milieu du dos contrastaient dans une harmonie digne des plus belles représentations divines de la mythologie avec la clarté du sol éclatant.

Pourtant, elle semblait insensible au froid de l'environnement et son esprit absent peinait à reconnaître les pierres de la cité qui fut autrefois son royaume. Inanna avait traversé les siècles d'une une vie bien plus longue que la plupart des autres membres de son espèce, et à ce titre, vécu autant d'évènements tragiques et d'instants de liesse.

Jamais encore Babylone ne lui était apparue dévastée et vide. Les rues autrefois parcourues par des milliers d'ésagils venus de tous horizons furent désertées le jour de l'avènement de l'Ombre. La menace avait été repérée des années plus tôt, avant même que le premier des sept royaumes ésagils ne tombe sous ses assauts.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement devant l'arbre millénaire vissé contre l'Etemenanki surplombant majestueusement la Place de l'Eau à demi couverte par la neige. La reine inclina solennellement la tête devant l'essence végétale pour laquelle elle avait toujours ressenti le plus grand respect.

« Hélios… prononça-t-elle sur un ton empreint de tristesse. Marduk veille sur toi à présent, noble guerrier. »

Elle rouvrit ses yeux avec difficulté, assaillit de toutes parts par des sentiments qui contredisaient sa raison et défiaient la sérénité de son retour.

Alors que leur armée s'avance, je ne puis protéger Babylone du dernier fléau. Avec moi disparaîtra le dernier ésagil.

* * *

**STARGATE FRONTIER**

Episode 1.06 – Final Saison 1

"Exodus"

Crédits

**D'après l'œuvre originale** de

Brad Wright et Johnatan Glassner

**Scénario** par Wolf

**Relecture** par Valek

Websérie diffusée sur Werewolf Studios

* * *

Dans la grande salle des commandes, Kaidan s'affairait à parcourir les plans de surveillance de la haute-cité de Babylone avec rapidité et efficacité. Christopher tapotait nerveusement la crosse de son revolver encore accroché dans son holster tandis qu'il observait les rapports affichés par le scientifique juhnéen.

« Il se dirigeait vers la zone morte, mais je ne peux rien vous garantir le concernant.

— On a pas encore exploré cette partie de la cité, pourquoi irait-il là-bas ? intervint Maëlle d'une voix timide. »

Christopher eut un ricanement nerveux et un sourire crispé qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

« Il met en application ce que l'on a appris à toutes nos recrues depuis la mise ne place des nouvelles directives au SGC.

— Il se cache ? rétorqua Maëlle décontenancée.

— Pire, il va disparaître, répondit le major sans délicatesse. La surveillance fonctionnait ici au moment où l'accident est arrivé ?

— Oui je crois, affirma Kaidan sans hésiter.

— Alors trouvez-moi une explication à toute cette merde. Maëlle, vous nous guiderez par radio. »

La jeune terrienne se contenta de hocher de la tête et s'installa à côté de Kaidan, face à l'interface holographique.

Quelques minutes plus tard l'expédition militaire se présentait à la sortie de la tour, arme au poing et engoncée dans des vêtements chauds. Une vague glacée parvint à surprendre les jeunes recrues que Grogan avait sélectionnées.

« Messieurs en avant », déclara-t-il d'une voix forte.

Au dehors, la tempête avait encore gagné en force et le vent sifflait entre les tours de pierre dressées vers le ciel. L'engouement de la découverte avait laissé place à la volonté de retrouver l'un des leurs, subitement pris d'un accès de folie déclenché par la tragédie à laquelle il avait assisté. Personne n'aurait pu prédire le geste de Jason qui, à première vue, paraissait aussi insensé que désespéré.

« Major, vous devez continuer pendant une centaine de mètres par la rue principale.

— Reçu, tenez-moi informé de la moindre activité.

— D'après les dernières données enregistrées et les plans il se dirigeait vers un endroit bien précis, intervint le juhnéen.

— Vous voulez dire qu'il savait où il allait ?

— Je ne peux pas l'affirmer avec certitude, mais je pense qu'il a été 'guidé' … Maëlle, faites-lui part de votre théorie.

— Les découvertes que l'on a faites sur le peuple des Gardiens suggèrent une forme avancée de développement psychique. D'après ce que j'ai pu récupérer sur la base de données, il semblerait qu'ils aient été génétiquement modifiés pour communiquer avec les fondateurs de Babylone sans pour autant développer de système de communication physique.

— Vous pensez à la télépathie ?

— Plutôt à l'empathie en réalité.

— Ils communiquent leurs émotions ?

— Les personnes fragiles sont beaucoup plus sensibles à ce genre de manipulations de l'esprit. Et… hésita-t-elle avant de poursuivre : il y a eu un précédent mentionné dans un des rapports de SG-10 l'année dernière. Il est possible que Jason soit ou ait été victime involontaire de leur capacité.

— Comment on peut corriger ça ? s'enquit Grogan tandis qu'il avançait en tête de son escouade.

— SG-10 avait dû endormir le soldat touché en attendant de quitter la planète.

— Rien d'autre ? s'emporta le militaire.

— Ce n'est pas ce que nous avons dit major, précisa Kaidan pour calmer la tension, nous travaillons là-dessus.

— Oui, oui, s'excusa-t-il à demi-mot, continuez à creuser dans cette voie, si nous le retrouvons il faudra probablement agir vite.

— Major une dernière chose, il est possible que ce problème fausse son jugement et altère ses sens. Il ne vous reconnaîtra peut-être pas.

— Reçu, Grogan terminé. »

Les traces de pas imprimées à la surface de la neige commençaient déjà à disparaître, recouvertes par une nouvelle chute de flocons blancs. Leurs vêtements noirs se découpaient de façon hasardeuse dans le blizzard omniprésent tandis qu'ils progressaient toujours plus discrètement dans les allées parcourues par le vent. Les bâtiments jaunes s'étaient assombris et l'air sifflait dans le moindre interstice creusé entre leurs pierres séculaires.

« Major ! interpella l'un de ses hommes via l'oreillette vissée à son oreille droite.

— Je vous écoute soldat.

— Du mouvement à onze heures !

— Restez en _stand-by_, Anderson avec moi. »

Le jeune soldat se rapprocha de la position de son supérieur tout en restant aussi près du sol qu'il le pouvait. Les deux militaires prirent chacun un poste de part et d'autre de la rue dont le sol était jonché de pierres aussi hautes que larges et provenant sans nul doute possible de la cime des gratte-ciels les entourant.

Grogan fit signe au soldat de s'avancer prudemment pendant qu'il le couvrait, pointant son arme discrètement vers la forme de vie qu'ils ne pouvaient identifier. Il respirait bruyamment au travers de l'écharpe qui masquait sa bouche mais le vacarme ambiant couvrait largement son souffle rendu difficile. Le jeune soldat observait la chose se mouvoir au loin depuis sa cachette. Il se redressa lentement mais la terre commença à trembler…

« Kaidan on est secoué ici, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Une onde sismique major, tous les voyants sont au rouge depuis déjà quelques minutes.

— Sommes-nous en danger ? »

Mais aucune réponse audible ne lui parvint. Un brouillage des communications était attendu depuis qu'ils avaient franchi la limite de ce que le juhnéen avait baptisé à juste titre : la zone morte. Dans cette partie de Babylone, l'absence d'énergie volatile empêchait toute transmission des ondes radios au-delà de la frontière invisible.

Le militaire vociféra quelques insultes qu'aucun de ses collègues n'entendit et reprit son avancée. De l'autre côté de la rue, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de ce qu'ils avaient aperçu.

« Okay, les gars, pressa Grogan en appuyant ses paroles d'un geste de la main. Restez sur vos gardes on sait pas vraiment ce qui peut traîner dans le coin. »

Les hommes le suivaient sans discuter, obéissant à leur supérieur hiérarchique mais aussi et surtout à un héros de la base de Cheyenne Mountain. On lui prêtait quelques exploits mais jamais en dehors des honneurs rendus lors de traditionnelles cérémonie internes par le général Landry.

S'il ne se considérait pas comme un modèle à suivre, c'était sans doute à cause de ses débuts plus que difficiles. Mais confronté à sa première affectation sur une planète inconnue, il n'eut d'autre choix que de mûrir bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait fait sans cela. « La vie d'un homme ne se résume pas à ce qu'il est, mais à la somme des choix qu'il accomplit » lui avait alors enseigné son supérieur et ami avant de mourir.

Rester immobile ne servirait pas davantage que de faire marche arrière. Il lui fallait retrouver Madden au plus vite, avant que quelque chose de grave ne se produise.

Au fond de lui Christopher le savait, la course du temps n'allait rien arranger et tous en subiraient bientôt les conséquences.

La tour principale de Babylone était le théâtre d'une soudaine agitation provoquée par la mise en route des alarmes de la cité. De nombreux écrans holographiques, restés jusque-là en sommeil, illuminèrent la salle rendue sombre par le ciel chargé de nuages noirs.

Jenifer expliqua aux derniers arrivants les règles de sécurité établies par le major Grogan et son équipe dès leur arrivée, pour prévenir de toute rencontre hostile au dehors de l'enceinte cloisonnée de la tour où ils avaient élu domicile.

« Babylone est fascinante mais le danger est lui bien réel et toutes les créatures ne sont pas amicales.

— Comment circulez-vous en dehors… d'ici ? s'imposa une voix ferme et rauque.

— Pour l'instant et que la météo s'est détraquée, nous ne quittons plus la tour afin d'éviter tout problème. L'eau est potable et nous avons trouvé plusieurs arbres portant des baies non-toxiques.

— Et qu'en est-il de notre retour sur terre ? » piqua David.

Au milieu des autres, le scientifique se sentait bien plus en confiance et certain de pouvoir rallier d'autres personnes à sa cause.

« Nous sommes ici depuis des semaines et nos vivres se constituent de fruits à l'odeur plus que discutable et de l'eau.

— Je ne crois pas que nous soyons ne position de nous montrer _difficile_, rétorqua la jeune femme.

— Alors faites nous l'honneur de nous expliquer pourquoi ça fait seulement une semaine que nous travaillons au projet de contacter la terre ? »

La jeune femme porta sa main droite au niveau de son front, extenuée par les quelques jours passés à réorganiser les personnes et à écouter les plaintes des divers membres de l'équipe des rescapés.

« Nous avons beaucoup de chance.

— Etre coincé ici, vous appelez ça de la chance ? » rétorqua à nouveau l'homme en chemise.

Emilie qui se trouvait à côté de lui ressentit un profond malaise et tenta de s'en éloigner discrètement. Elle était consciente des problèmes dont il parlait et pour lesquels il n'avait pas réellement tort. Mais la jeune infirmière connaissait bien les risques de se lancer dans une telle mission.

« Nous avons toutes nos chances Docteur Sanders, contrairement à d'autres qui eux ne rentreront probablement jamais. Pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de ne pas essayer d'entraîner une révolte contre le personnel militaire de cette mission pour quelques rancœurs personnelles, et pourquoi pas, travailler plutôt avec nous ? »

Jenifer avait passé ses plus jeunes années de fac à apprendre les moindres rouages de l'argumentation en vue d'intégrer l'entourage politique d'une personnalité de la scène médiatique. Mais finalement elle se prit d'une étrange passion pour le négoce et les institutions plus actives à l'instar de l'ONU.

Affronter les sarcasmes et la rancune sous-jacente de personnes frustrées ou, dont l'égo avait été atteint en plein cœur, était monnaie courante dans son travail. David n'était sans doute pas le plus expérimenté de ses adversaires, ni même le plus féroce alors Jenifer ne le craignait pas.

« Nous ne serons capables d'avancer que si nous allons tous dans la même direction et jusqu'à présent, le major Grogan et ses hommes ont pris des décisions très difficiles mais pour le bien de tous ici », expliqua-t-elle à l'assemblée afin d'en gommer les derniers doutes.

Les derniers arrivants se figèrent devant une telle exposition des faits. Au-delà de l'égoïsme omniprésent de leurs pensées, il était évident que cette jeune femme à la silhouette maigrelette avait raison.

Les chutes de neige ne s'étaient arrêtées que depuis quelques heures et déjà la température commençait à remonter. Les ordinateurs de la salle de commande affichaient des données claires à ce sujet, coupant automatiquement les souffleries qui permettaient de garder une chaleur idéale dans le bâtiment.

De l'avis de Maëlle, Kaidan était perdu dans la montagne des données affluant de façon constante. Mener des recherches sur les éventuelles capacités du Cœur récupéré sur la base spatiale Solaris avait été simplifiée par une traduction partielle mais effective des mesures babylonienne. Procéder aux réglages d'une technologie issue d'un mode de pensée radicalement différent relevait presque de l'insurmontable.

La jeune femme observa dubitativement les résultats affichés en babylonien sur son holo-écran et tapota frénétiquement sur le clavier virtuel dont elle avait enfin pu mémoriser les caractères.

« Du nouveau ? l'interrompit Kaidan laissant travailler sa machine.

— Je pense que ça pourrait vous intéresser en effet. »

Le juhnéen se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas allongé et fronça les sourcils, les yeux fatigués par les heures passées à regarder les caractères défiler dans la lumière.

Une lueur d'espoir naquit dans son regard abusé par la luminescence de l'hologramme quittant la console.

« Ils sont passés ici ?

— Il semblerait oui, mais le texte est entré dans la base de données et… »

Réalisant l'utilité de cette dernière information, le sourire naissant mourut sur ses lèvres.

« Il y a un repère temporel ?

— Aucun, mais les plus récentes données datent de près de douze milles années selon nos estimations.

— Nous devons trouver la source.

— Kaidan, nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que…

— Le programme de test effectue une première rotation pour le calcul de notre trajectoire, ça devrait prendre pas loin de trois heures.

— Je voulais dire qu'il ne vaut mieux pas trop espérer.

— Mon peuple est mort, Maëlle, lui rappela le scientifique. Et ceci, dit-il en désignant l'ensemble des données affichées devant elle, est la première trace du passage de ceux qui ont fui Juhne avant sa destruction. »

L'émotion se lisait dans son regard qui, malgré son âge, semblait plein d'un espoir vain. La jeune texane lui adressa finalement un sourire avant de se lancer dans une tentative de traduction.

« Je peux toujours essayer de traduire une partie des données via le système de décryptage, assura-t-elle plus optimiste en apparence.

— Merci », se contenta de lui répondre Kaidan.

La jeune femme connaissait les probabilités pour qu'une telle entreprise ne donne aucun résultat mais le temps ne leur manquerait plus avant quelques heures au moins. Dans le pire des cas, Kaidan trouverait les réponses qu'ils cherchaient secrètement depuis la première lecture du rapport contenu dans le cristal. Dans le meilleur, il pourrait découvrir un moyen de les rattraper.

Les pieds nus d'Inanna traçaient dans la neige un chemin irrégulier. Fatiguée et las de contempler son royaume dévasté, la déesse se remémora avec difficultés les derniers moments de sa vie et les derniers pas de son peuple fuyant l'ennemi qui leur avait fait mettre genoux à terre.

Les larmes ne coulaient plus sur ses joues à la peau blanche et ses yeux suivaient les contours de l'horizon devant elle dans un mouvement confus. Ses cheveux longs et bruns tombaient en cascade jusqu'à sa poitrine et dans son dos. La robe bleu turquoise assaillie par la neige se montait en un corset d'où s'échappaient des voiles dont les extrémités touchaient le sol.

L'anneau des dieux avait retrouvé sa position initiale face à l'Etemenanki. L'alien à l'apparence frêle se souvenait de l'âge d'or de Babylone, des cérémonies fastueuses données en l'honneur de Marduk, son père et mentor disparu à la mort d'Esagil, leur planète d'origine.

Ce souvenir heureux d'un peuple à son apogée lui donna le courage de poser à nouveau un regard sur ce monde éteint. Derrière elle s'élevait jusqu'au ciel et même au-delà la « tour qui touchait les cieux », centre de l'ancien royaume de Babylone.

Son trône s'y trouvait autrefois, perché à la cime de l'Arbre de Vie et surplombant la place de l'eau. Le décor urbain jaunâtre se perdait dans l'horizon lointain, là où la terre entrait en communion avec le ciel. La cité-planète de Babylone protégeait les vies de centaines de milliards d'âmes dans une harmonie que peu de races pouvaient prétendre avoir connue.

Elle mit un pied devant l'autre, répétant le mouvement autant de fois qui lui était nécessaire pour rejoindre l'entrée de la haute tour de pierre et de verre. L'arbre faisait partie intégrante de l'édifice et grandissait sur son flanc depuis des millénaires. La stase dans laquelle avait été plongée la cité depuis le départ des derniers babyloniens avait considérablement ralenti son métabolisme mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé le voir prendre de telles proportions.

La jeune femme posa sa main sur la commande d'ouverture du sas et s'avança prudemment au milieu de la ruine. Les souvenirs affluaient, à la fois confus et brefs.

La table circulaire trônait encore au centre du hall, mais sa surface autrefois lisse et douce avait laissé place à la pierre sillonnée de nervures creusées dans le minéral. Elle se surprit à imaginer la vie se développant pendant son sommeil et les Gardiens œuvrant dans le seul but de satisfaire les exigences de la cité. Un cliquetis familier l'obligea à quitter ses rêveries et elle se retrouva confrontée à quatre hommes tout de noir vêtus.

Ils pointaient vers elle ce que sa mémoire héritée identifiait comme des armes, source de menace et de douleur. Paradoxalement elle ravivait la sensation de sécurité et de repos dont elle avait besoin.

« Déclinez votre identité, hurla l'un des hommes situé à dix mètres devant elle.

— Je… bredouillai Inanna l'air confuse.

— Lieutenant ! intervint une voix derrière l'homme. Baissez votre arme !

— Le major Grogan m'a ordonné de veiller à votre sécurité.

— Il a demandé à ce que vous empêchiez les _bêtes_ d'entrer. Il s'agit peut-être d'un rescapé de Juhne, baissez votre arme… » insista Jenifer en posant une main sur le canon du P-90.

Le jeune officier réfléchit un instant avant de céder à la requête de Jenifer et fit signe à ses co-équipiers de faire de même.

« Maëlle pour Connor.

— J'écoute… grésilla légèrement la radio.

— Descendez dans le hall avec le juhnéen. Demandez à Emilie de vous suivre également, on risque d'avoir besoin d'elle. »

Il fit face à Jenifer et déclara confidentiellement :

« Que ce soit clair, je l'ai fait parce que j'ai jugé que la situation nous permettait de prendre ce risque.

— Je ne le concevais pas autrement, concéda-t-elle, préférant éviter l'affrontement.

— Nous attendrons que le Major Grogan et ses hommes reviennent avant de lui accorder l'accès à notre _campement_. »

Si le ton de l'officier avait été aussi sec, elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas apporter d'eau à son moulin. Calmer les civiles était en soi assez compliqué sans avoir à rajouter les convictions profondes de militaires dont elle était l'un des points conflictuels.

Elle contourna l'homme en treillis noir et gris et s'approcha de la jeune femme restée immobile. La fatigue s'était déposée dans son corps et dans son esprit comme la somme de tout ce qu'elle avait pu accumuler depuis son réveil.

Emilie Wong se précipita vers les deux femmes, la trousse de secours à la main.

« Vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à Inanna qui n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un bref mouvement de la tête. Qui-est-ce ?

— Je ne sais pas, affirma Jenifer.

— Je la connais pas, annonça finalement voix grave de Kaidan.

— Elle ne semble souffrir d'aucune brûlure ou engelure consécutives au froid. »

L'infirmière au regard en amande examina les pans les plus visibles et exposés de ses membres.

« Il faut l'amener au chaud, déclara finalement la jeune femme.

— Hors de question, répondit Connor.

— Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle

— Le major est le seul habilité à prendre ce genre de décision et autant que je sache vous n'êtes pas médecin titulaire.

— Peut-être mais elle est le seul membre du personnel médical qualifié, enchaîna Jenifer.

— Elle n'a pour autant pas plus d'autorité que vous, affirma-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Emilie vous devrez vous contenter de cet endroit. »

L'animosité du jeune militaire n'était pas nouvelle et sa réputation l'avait largement précédé. Mais Jenifer le connaissait bien pour avoir été confrontée à son équipe au cours d'une mission de négociation commerciale à laquelle elle avait dû participer. A l'époque au grade de sergent, il avait dû prendre la tête des opérations quand le responsable de l'équipe SG4 avait été tué par un tir de lance jaffa.

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour le raisonner et préféra se contenter de la situation actuelle. Risquer de se lancer dans un conflit ouvert avec le personnel militaire ne pouvait qu'apporter des éléments supplémentaires à l'argumentation de David.

Emilie avait compris d'un seul regard de la représente de la CIS qu'il valait mieux s'en tenir à cette situation. La jeune femme posa ses doigts sur le poignet droit d'Inanna restée tétanisée.

« Kaidan pour Connor, appela-t-il en posant une main sur son transmetteur.

— Je vous écoute. Répondit la voix en crépitant dans le haut-parleur du module.

— Où en est l'équipe du major Grogan ?

— Ils sont toujours en zone morte.

— Prévenez-moi dès qu'ils seront de nouveau à portée.

— Entendu. »

Le jeune officier ordonna à l'un de ses hommes de rester près de leur invitée en attendant d'en apprendre plus sur son origine et la raison de sa venue vers eux. Son silence n'était pas pour arranger sa situation mais elle semblait comprendre les raisons de la méfiance de ses hôtes, préférant attendre le moment opportun pour intervenir.

« Quel est votre nom ? »

Emilie tentait d'établir la communication avec Inanna, nécessité enseignée à tous les membres du personnel médical dans ce genre de situation où une victime se trouvait en état de choc.

« Elle semble aller bien… C'est étrange, expliqua l'infirmière intriguée.

— A quoi pensez-vous ? s'inquiéta Jenifer debout à côté d'elle.

— Elle va bien, dehors l'air s'est réchauffé mais on est encore aux alentours de zéro, elle devrait être en état d'hypothermie. »

Si la tenue de la jeune femme avait dissimulé ses jambes et son torse, il n'en restait pas moins que ses bras et son visage n'étaient pas couverts. La peau pâle de la reine babylonienne avait surpris Emilie dans l'établissement de son diagnostic, mais elle ne semblait pas être gelée ou même avoir subi les effets du froid environnant.

« Vous devez quitter cette planète… » intervint faiblement Inanna.

Son regard bleu quitta le sol qu'elle fixait depuis son arrivée pour croiser celui de Jenifer puis d'Emilie.

« Vous êtes en danger ici, vous devez partir.

— Mais qui êtes-vous ? répondit la membre du CIS, inquiète.

— Mon nom est Inanna. »

Le regard de la jeune femme se porta vers le groupe d'homme en treillis militaire.

« N'ayez pas peur, ils ne vous feront rien.

— Je le sais, ils laissent la peur les envahir au point de ne plus être capable de discerner le bon du mal », analysa la babylonienne.

Elle cligna des yeux, assaillie par la fatigue d'un voyage qu'elle n'était pas encore en mesure d'accomplir. Emilie l'invita à s'allonger sur la couchette que les soldats lui avaient rapportée de la salle de commandement.

« Elle est fragile, insista l'infirmière discrètement.

— On ne pourra rien faire tant que Christopher sera hors de portée de la radio.

— Alors il vaudrait mieux prier que ce qui lui a permis de survivre à l'extérieur continue d'agir maintenant.

— Quel est le problème ?

— Je n'en suis pas certaine, mais il semblerait que son corps soit épuisé, comme si il avait lutté pendant son exposition au froid et qu'à présent il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour la maintenir en vie. »

Jenifer resta pensive quelques instants.

« Ce n'est pas tout, commenta la jeune femme asiatique en en pointant son doigt sur l'écran de sa tablette. Cette femme, n'est ni d'origine terrienne, ni juhnéenne c'est une certitude. »

L'écran de l'ordinateur tactile affichait les relevés donnés par la sonde plongée dans le prélèvement de sang d'Inanna. Les globules rouges étaient en nombre important, mais aucun globule blanc n'avait été détecté. Le plus étrange résidait dans l'affichage d'un grand nombre de cellules inconnues et que l'ordinateur n'était pas en mesure de reconnaître.

« Qui est-elle alors ? » s'interrogea Jenifer le regard tourné vers la jeune femme endormie.

Les pupilles s'agitaient sous des paupières closes tandis qu'elle murmurait dans son sommeil des paroles incompréhensibles.

Demander s'il y avait des traces de son passage sur les scanners de vie était une perspective que la jeune femme avait envisagée. Elle retourna auprès de Maëlle à l'étage supérieur et s'installa sur un siège à ses côtés.

« L'ordinateur détecte bien toutes les formes de vie ?

— Oui en quelques sortes ?

— On peut comparer deux signatures spécifiques ?

— Normalement devrait pas y avoir de problèmes, c'est un programme assez complexe, mais on a pu calibrer les détecteurs pour différencier les signatures humaines des autres alors…

— Faites une recherche dans le hall s'il vous plait.

— Bien… fit la jeune femme d'un air étonné. Ça devrait prendre quelques minutes. »

Le rapport qui s'afficha était bien plus étrange que ce qu'elle attendait. Les signes bleus indiquaient les êtres humains présents dans le hall, mais au milieu du groupe un signe blanc immobile clignotait à vive allure.

« Un gardien ? l'interrogea Maëlle.

— Je ne pense pas… Est-ce que l'on a accès à des archives photographiques ou quelque chose de ce genre ?

— C'est possible, j'ai lancé une compression des données les plus importantes mais je pense qu'il doit rester une partie de l'encyclopédie accessible.

— A quoi ressemblaient les Babyloniens ?

— On n'a pas trouvé d'entrée précise les concernant dans ce que l'on a réussi à traduire et Kaidan pense qu'en réalité ce peuple avait un autre nom. Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'il s'agirait de l'un d'entre eux ?

— Non, non je ne sais pas, une intuition.

— Les dernières entrées dans leurs données historiques indiquent qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est resté ici, ils ont fui quelque chose par la porte il y a de ça des milliers d'années. Les seules mentions que j'ai trouvées sont… »

Une donnée à laquelle elle n'avait jusque-là pas prêté attention s'imposa au milieu du torrent ininterrompu des informations qui défilaient dans l'écran immatériel.

« Attendez, ce passage-ci fait mention d'une espèce qui aurait défié les peuples de Babylone bien longtemps avant la période de l'exode.

— Une idée de son nom ?

— C'est un mot à combinaison, l'Eve devrait être capable de nous donner une traduction assez proche de la réalité, déclara la jeune femme concentrée sur son travail. »

Elle pianota quelques minutes sur le clavier holographique, rassembla les données de l'ordinateur babylonien et configura l'eve afin qu'il traduise le mot désiré.

La recherche fut laborieuse et le petit ordinateur d'origine juhnéenne afficha enfin la réponse à la requête qui lui avait été transmise.

« Esagil ?

— Apparemment oui, rétorqua Maëlle aussi dubitative que son interlocutrice. Je lance la recherche dans la base de données.

— Combien de temps ça va prendre ?

— Un peu moins d'une demi-heure, les calculs de trajectoire sont toujours en cours et pompent beaucoup plus de ressources systèmes qu'une trajectoire 'habituelle'…

— Tenez-moi au courant dès qu'il y a du nouveau. »

La jeune scientifique approuva d'un simple hochement de la tête tandis que Jenifer retournait à l'entrée principale de l'immeuble.

Rien ne laissait supposer que les anciens occupants de cette cité avaient survécu, malgré leur technologie et l'armement dont ils semblaient bénéficier. Maëlle se figea en lisant les derniers mots posés dans la mémoire centrale de l'ordinateur…

« Si cette femme est bien celle qu'elle prétend, alors il s'agit de leur souverain le plus haut placé. Le texte y fait référence comme la personnification même de l'esprit divin. »

Inanna incarnait la sagesse du peuple ésagile, sa modération et sa bienveillance. L'image même d'une mère portant amour et protection à ses enfants, son peuple. Les ésagils eux-mêmes la respectaient et louaient sa bonté au nom de toutes les nations dispersées dans la galaxie d'Andromède.

« Elle fait partie des lumières, êtres éternels sensés protégés les peuples des sept royaumes de Babylone, poursuivit-elle en suivant les lignes du regard.

— Une reine ?

— L'équivalent, oui, je ne suis pas sûre que l'on puisse définir une équivalence parfaite, précisa la scientifique, pensive.

— Comment est-ce possible ?

— Cryogénie, voyages temporels… Toutes les possibilités sont envisageables. »

Jenifer réfléchit quelques instants, perdue entre l'excitation d'une telle rencontre et la crainte de croire aveuglément en un mensonge.

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux garder tout ça pour nous, fit-elle discrètement.

— J'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation avec Connor.

— Ce n'est pas seulement lui le problème, expliqua la jeune femme, David a réussi à convaincre quelques personnes.

— Garder un secret, je crois que c'est dans mes cordes, plaisanta Maëlle pour détendre l'atmosphère. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

— Attendre que Chris revienne, jusque-là … »

Rester silencieux et garder des informations secrètes n'étaient pourtant pas ce que l'on lui avait enseigné lors de ses premiers pas au sein de la Commission. Bien au contraire, elle était chargée de découvrir les complots, détecter les fuites et établir des rapports confidentiels sur les dysfonctionnements principalement liés au programme porte des étoiles.

Inanna était à coup sûr quelqu'un d'important et il valait mieux éviter que cela ne se sache avant que quelqu'un capable de prendre les bonnes décisions ne reprenne le commandement de leur groupe.

Dans la cité, les hommes de Grogan s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément dans les entrailles de la zone morte. Le noir quasi absolu n'était perturbé que par le faisceau de leurs lampes et couplé à un silence de mort tout aussi pesant.

« Anderson au rapport, murmura le leader.

— R-A-S, » répondit le talkie fixé à sa tenue d'intervention.

Ils avaient abandonné leurs vestes de grand froid plus haut dans les étages alors que l'un de ses hommes repérait le holster de l'un des leurs, enfoncé dans la neige devant l'immense structure.

Au moment de leur entrée, leur équipe fut scindée en deux groupes de trois personnes, laissant à Anderson le soin de diriger celui qui inspecterait les étages supérieurs.

« Au moins, ils ont de la lumière.

— Quelque chose à dire soldat ? railla Grogan.

— Non major, juste que l'on n'est pas équipé pour ce genre de recherches.

— Pourtant vous avez entre les mains et sur le dos tout ce qu'il nous reste pour l'instant, rétorqua-t-il.

— Où croyez-vous qu'il soit allé comme ça ? intervint l'autre soldat plus petit et à la voix plus légère.

— Aucune idée, cette partie de la cité n'a jamais été explorée. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit venu ici en connaissance de cause. »

L'officier stoppa son pas régulier et braqua son arme en contre bas de leur position.

« On dirait qu'on ne va pas pouvoir aller plus loin », commenta-t-il en contemplant le vide du gouffre qui disparaissait dans l'obscurité. Le faisceau de sa torche se perdait dans la noirceur de l'abîme qui paraissait ne pas avoir de fond.

Le militaire fractionna un tube fluorescent et le lança dans l'obscurité mais aucun son ne lui parvint. Le gouffre finit engloutissait la lumière…

« Major ?

— On remonte, y a rien à voir de ce côté. »

Ils reprirent lentement l'ascension du long corridor métallique qui paraissait ne jamais se terminer.

Mais en arrivant devant une inscription à la fois étrange et commune il remarque une trace pourpre sur le sol. A cette température, le sang n'avait pas eu le temps de geler et les quelques gouttes éparpillées sur le métal justifiaient amplement leur intérêt.

Le sas était entrouvert forcé de l'intérieur par une force étonnante et probablement dangereuse. Il indiqua la tactique à suivre à ses hommes puis se positionna sur le côté droit. Le major plaça sa main dans l'entrebâillement apparu sur le métal déformé et tira du plus fort qu'il le put. Rien ne se trouvait dans le long corridor rectiligne pourtant, rien de dangereux en tout cas. Des débris jonchaient le sol, et le plafond fracturé n'augurait rien de bon. Ils avancèrent prudemment et en formation, leur leader en tête de l'escouade.

Le second sas avait, lui, gardé toute son intégrité et ne souffrait apparemment pas des effets du temps.

« Anderson pour Grogan, où en êtes-vous ?

— Je crois qu'on est parvenu le plus loin possible major, les étages au-dessus se sont effondrés.

— Okay, inspectez chaque niveau en redescendant, rendez-vous devant l'entrée dans trente minutes, ordonna Christopher.

— Reçu. »

Le soldat le plus costaud des deux fronça les sourcils vers la pénombre du couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés quelques secondes plus tôt, attentif aux moindres signes d'une intervention étrangère.

Christopher retira ses gants et posa ses mains sur le métal glacé il parcourait les rainures légères de la mosaïque gravée sur la porte, à la recherche de l'interrupteur qui lui permettrait de l'ouvrir. Le dessin géométrique n'avait aucun de sens mais il parvint tout de même à effleurer un losange qui s'illumina d'une couleur orangée avant que la paroi ne disparaisse dans le mur.

L'intérieur de la salle était en désordre et la lumière qui émanait d'un écran bleu et vert ne permettait pas d'en saisir les dimensions.

« Restez sur vos gardes… » Ordonna Grogan, arme au poing et balayant l'obscurité de sa lampe torche.

Les deux soldats inexpérimentés s'avisèrent de ne pas décevoir leur supérieur ils savaient que leur propre vie en dépendait et qu'ils n'avaient en aucun cas le droit de faillir à leur devoir.

Grogan découvrit un à un les sarcophages qui peuplaient la pièce mais un seul d'entre eux fonctionnait encore. Il se rapprocha de l'écran et observa les données qui s'y trouvaient répertoriées.

« Mon dieu, s'exclama-t-il doucement. Anderson, ici Grogan, répondez.

— J'écoute.

— Sortez d'ici et retournez à la zone couverte par les transmissions. Vous ferez le relais avec le camp de base.

— Reçu et pour les hommes major ?

— Dites-leur de descendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent Fines, il les mènera où il faut.

— Compris. »

L'écran traduisait toutes les données et retranscrivait dans les moindres détails l'état de santé de la personne se trouvant à l'intérieur.

« Dites-leur qu'on l'a retrouvé… » expliqua-t-il finalement.

Le jeune officier était plongé dans un profond coma artificiel dans ce qui avait tout l'air d'être une capsule de stase. Elle ne ressemblait presque à rien de ce qu'il avait pu voir de cette technologie auparavant, mais les explications fournies par le tableau de commandes restaient plutôt explicites.

L'inconscience provoquée ne faisait que stopper la progression d'un effondrement cellulaire certain. L'éventualité d'une contamination par l'agent qui avait eu raison du docteur Yaminski n'était pas à exclure et il y avait fort à parier que Madden avait subi les effets de cette infection.

« _Le libérer le condamnerait à une mort certaine, douloureuse et inextricable_, murmura une voix dans sa tête. _Cet homme est condamné Major Christopher Grogan, le laisser reposer dans ce sarcophage est la seule option qui lui permettra de rester en vie jusqu'à ce que nous ayons réussi à adapter notre remède._

— Vous êtes les gardiens n'est-ce pas ?

— _Eux-mêmes et vous prions de bien vouloir nous excuser pour le temps que cela prendra_.

— Combien de temps ?

— _Quelques dizaines de vos années et quelques générations des nôtres, expliqua la voix. Sauvez Inanna, elle est la seule qui compte désormais, le sort des ésagils est incertain et si elle venait à mourir nous aurions échoué dans notre mission millénaire_.

— Y-a-t-il un autre moyen de le sauver ?

— _Son état a déjà dépassé le seuil critique et nous ne sommes pas certains qu'il puisse encore être sauvé. Le libérer reviendrait à le tuer et risque de contaminer le reste de votre espèce_.

— Nous ne pourrons pas attendre autant de temps.

— _Nous le savons et il l'a compris, c'est pourquoi il est venu quérir notre aide. En échange il a permis à Inanna de renaître en une hybridation parfaite des ésagils et de l'humanité, tel était le compromis. Les ennemis de Babylone sont déjà en chemin et aux portes de notre cité, quitter cette galaxie, comme l'ont fait les ésagils avant, sera votre seule chance de survie._

— Comment pourrons-nous revenir alors ?

— _Nous ne sommes pas omniscients, la conscience de la destruction qui se prépare est notre seule capacité commune. Si cela est possible, il viendra à vous, mais dans l'absolu, notre ennemi est désireux d'annihiler toute vie, un travail commencé il y a bien longtemps et resté inachevé. Nous avons programmé votre retour vers votre galaxie d'originen cependant, le cœur emmagasinera tellement d'énergie pendant ce transfert que Babylone ne sera plus en mesure de rester cachée. Ce Sanctuaire leur restera fermé et les 'sarcophages' comme votre ami les appelle, resteront intactes._

— Quand devons-nous partir ?

— _Le décompte a déjà commencé, les grains de sables défilent dans la ligne du temps et bientôt il n'en restera plus aucun, alors la destruction commencera_. »

L'échange fut interrompu par les alarmes de la cité attestant de l'approche imminente de la menace décrite par les Gardiens.

« _Retournez vers l'anneau des dieux dès maintenant où vous périrez avec nous_. »

L'ultime avertissement du peuple garant de Babylone sonnait comme une vérité qu'il était incapable de contredire. Grogan observa une dernière fois le visage glacé de son officier et lui tourna le dos, non à contrecœur.

« Anderson pour Grogan.

— J'vous écoute major.

— Rectification attendez-nous, on vous rejoint.

— Et pour Madden major ?

— Faites ce que je vous dis, on ne peut plus rien pour lui. Terminé. »

Il quitta la petite pièce et le sas se verrouilla derrière lui avant que l'interrupteur ne s'éteigne. Les deux soldats attendaient devant l'entrée du corridor que les renforts les rejoignent et interrogèrent du regard leur supérieur, surpris par son arrivée.

« On rentre au bercail les gars. »

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent et tous trois entamèrent la remontée au pas de course. En chemin ils furent rejoints par les deux hommes initialement envoyés en renforts auprès d'eux.

Dans la salle de commandes, Kaidan regardait d'un œil perplexe les données affichées sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Les images de l'arrivée de son peuple par la porte des étoiles dataient d'une époque même où les ésagils étaient en pleine ascension et où leurs mondes prospéraient dans une harmonie quasiment idéale. L'émotion de revoir les images de la matriarche dans son costume de cérémonie fit couler une unique larme silencieuse que Maëlle remarqua.

« C'est elle n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, répondit-il hésitant.

— L'histoire ésagile mentionne leur arrivée comme celle des sauveurs qui ont permis à nombre d'entre eux de quitter cette galaxie à l'arrivée de _la menace_.

— Mentionne-t-elle s'ils ont … survécus ? l'interrogea-t-il ému.

— Ils restèrent ici pendant de nombreuses années et vécurent sous la protection d'Inanna jusqu'à leur mort, un millier d'année avant l'exode. Je suis désolée », confia Maëlle en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du juhnéen.

Il n'y avait à présent plus aucun doute et les données étaient très claires sur le sujet, Kaidan était bel et bien le dernier survivant de son peuple et rien ne pourrait changer ça.

Les voyants de la cité passèrent aux rouges et l'écran de l'holographe afficha la détection d'un corps étranger pénétrant dans le système planétaire de Babylone. Les données de temps et de distance étaient difficilement convertibles mais les estimations de Maëlle leur donnaient moins d'une heure.

« Kaidan, est-ce que vous me confirmez ça ? »

Le juhnéen avait repris ses esprits par la force des choses et l'urgence de la situation qui se profilait devant eux.

« Il nous reste un peu moins d'une heure.

— Il faut avertir Connor et Jenifer.

— Les calculs de coordonnées de la porte sont presque achevés et la porte est active. Les relais énergétiques redirigent toute la puissance du cœur vers elle.

— Il faut préparer tout le monde à l'évacuation, déclara Maëlle. Lieutenant O'Riley, c'est une urgence il faut organiser l'évacuation sans perdre un instant.

— Ca a un rapport avec les alarmes ?

— Affirmatif, il semblerait que les capteurs longue portée aient repéré une menace se dirigeant droit sur nous, les calculs seront finis à temps mais on aura sans doute que quelques minutes pour traverser la porte.

— Reçu, je vous envoie trois de mes hommes pour préparer les civils. Je vais voir où en sont les réparations du Jumper. »

L'efficacité du lieutenant n'était pas remettre en cause bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu à affronter de pareille situation, il prenait ses décisions avec justesse et rigueur. Maëlle soupira et retourna à l'avancée des calculs.

En contrebas, les scientifiques s'affairaient à calibrer les instruments endommagés du petit transporteur alteran. Les premiers tests sonnaient comme l'annonce d'un échec assuré mais la persévérance de quelques-uns permit de remettre en marche les moteurs de l'engin.

« Lieutenant, ici Grogan, ne prenez que le strict minimum on va devoir emporter l'équipement médical en priorité.

— Compris major.

— Où en sont les réparations du Jumper.

— Ça avance, la propulsion et les fonctions de survies semblent rétablies mais ils voudraient plus de temps pour faire des tests.

— Négatif, plus tôt nous serons partis de ce monde, mieux on s'en portera.

— Reçu.

— Lieutenant, on est en chemin, mais si vous réussissez à activer le vortex avant notre retour, faites traverser tout le monde.

— Entendu major. »

Savoir qu'il leur restait aussi peu de temps avant l'arrivée de la menace qui jadis avait fait fuir les ésagils, un peuple si avancé que rien ne leur paraissait impossible, suscitait en eux beaucoup de questions.

Jenifer réapparut aux côtés d'Inanna, émergeant tout juste de son repos involontaire. Les yeux bleus de l'hybride paraissaient irréels et défiaient quiconque de leur trouver un égal dans l'univers.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? s'inquiéta la blonde.

— Nous avons peu de temps, répondit Inanna en se relevant lentement.

— Vous êtes une ésagile n'est-ce pas ? »

Inanna baissa la tête un instant et réfléchit à la situation qu'elle connaissait. Ses souvenirs bien en place, elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose : éviter que ses « sauveurs » ne tombent devant le Chaos.

« J'étais ce que vous appelez le _souverain_ de ce monde, mais ça n'a plus d'importance à présent. Vous devez quitter Babylone où vous mourrez ici.

— Nous sommes au courant, nos scientifiques ont pu déchiffrer votre langue et comprendre une partie de votre technologie. Quelle est cette menace ?

— Elle est bien au-delà de toute compréhension. Une force qui a mis à genoux mon peuple et sans doute bien d'autres avant nous.

— Nous serons partis avant qu'elle n'arrive.

— C'est la seule solution. »

Lorsque les opérations furent terminées, tous les survivants se retrouvèrent sur la place de l'eau qui avait été débarrassée des dernières traces de l'hiver artificiel. Kaidan initialisa la séquence de symboles contrôlée depuis l'eve et observa la roue de la porte d'où scintillaient les runes sélectionnées.

Lorsque le huitième s'activa, une onde étrange parcourut la cité, dissipant toute clarté et grignotant peu à peu l'horizon.

Au loin un nuage de poussière et de sable soulevé par les vents violents rongeait lentement la silhouette urbaine, emportant dans son sillage les tours de la cité. Inanna observait le désastre de la dernière chute de son peuple. Bientôt les dernières traces de son bref passage dans l'univers allaient disparaître et la peine qu'elle ressentait ne pouvait rien engendrer de bon en elle.

Grogan avait chargé son dernier lieutenant d'encadrer l'évacuation du matériel et du personnel au travers de la porte et un à un les rescapés disparaissaient dans le vortex ouvert vers la Voie Lactée.

« Où il est ? » hurla Maëlle, furieuse de voir réapparaître le major et ses hommes sans Jason.

Christopher eut un silence bien plus évocateur que tout ce qu'il aurait pu expliquer. Jason était bel et bien perdu et rien ne pourrait maintenant le ramener parmi eux.

« Vous aviez promis ! s'emporta-t-elle. _On ne laissera jamais tomber les nôtres_, c'était de belles paroles, cracha la scientifique le regard noir et accusateur.

— Maëlle, soyez raisonnable », tempéra calmement Kaidan.

Mais la jeune femme n'écoutait déjà plus, sa colère prenant définitivement le pas sur sa raison. Plus le temps passait, plus ses pensées s'entrechoquaient, perdues ente la colère et un sentiment de culpabilité pour lequel elle se croyait immunisée. Enfin, la rage céda sa place à une tristesse inconsolable et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues, marquant sa peau jeune d'une trainée luisante.

« Lieutenant », tonna finalement Grogan.

Le jeune militaire s'approcha du groupe au pas de course.

« Où en l'évacuation ?

— Le dernier chargement de matériel vient de partir Major.

— Faites traverser les derniers civils et mon équipe, je fermerais la marche.

— A vos ordres. »

Kaidan savait que la situation restait inextricable tant que la jeune scientifique déboussolée restait présente. Rien ne pourrait apaiser sa douleur à cet instant et la meilleure solution était de partir et laisser Grogan libre de s'acquitter de sa mission.

« Il faut y aller, s'il vous plait. »

La jeune femme réprima un dernier sanglot et essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Son esprit s'apaisait à mesure que la pensée de savoir Jason loin d'elle gagnait du terrain. Il était prématuré de croire qu'une telle blessure guérirait en si peu de temps, et Kaidan, comme le militaire, reconnurent en elle les sentiments particuliers et forts qui l'unissaient au jeune promu.

Tandis que le lieutenant Connor O'Riley accompagnait les derniers voyageurs vers la porte, Grogan fit le tour de porte ouverte sur l'autre monde. Les astres solaires s'éteignaient dans un silence de mort, absorbés par la noirceur d'un ennemi aux portes de la citée ésagile.

Inanna se tenait droite, les mains apposées sur le rebord du rempart millénaire. Le contact de la pierre la rassurait et ses pensées se tranformèrent en une prière qu'elle savait ne jamais voir se réaliser.

« Venez avec nous, souffla doucement Grogan.

— Mon monde s'est endormi depuis des millénaires, et les dernières traces du passage des ésagils dans cet univers sont sur le point de disparaître.

— Mais vous êtes vivante, tant que vous vivrez, votre peuple ne s'éteindra pas.

— La rationalité humaine.

— Nous préférons appeler cela l'espoir.

— Votre peuple est si jeune et pourtant… »

La tempête dévorait lentement les bâtiments entourant l'Etemenanki dans une danse lascive et morbide.

« Nous nous sommes endormis, en espérant pouvoir un jour nous relever et contrer cet ennemi.

— Je ne peux que vous offrir notre hospitalité, et s'il existe un moyen de vous aider…

— Ce que vous appelez « galaxie », n'est qu'un grain de sable dans l'immensité déserte de l'univers. Nous avons cherché durant des siècles l'origine du Mal qui jadis décima les sept royaumes, sans aucun succès, excepté cette promesse faite à Marduk, mon père… Elle continuera de traquer toute vie dans l'univers. Elle connait votre existence et ne s'arrêtera pas.

— Alors aidez-nous ! s'emporta le militaire.

— Major ? intervint Connor depuis la porte.

— Traversez, on se retrouve de l'autre côté. »

Connor adressa un signe de tête à son supérieur et jeta un dernier regard à la cité en perdition avant de se jeter dans l'horizon bleuté.

« Jason a une grande confiance en vous.

— Il était l'un de mes meilleurs hommes.

— Il est auprès de Marduk maintenant.

— Ce n'est pas sa place.

— Il était perdu et il a trouvé la voie de la lumière, jusqu'à en devenir une.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

— Qu'il ne faut pas vous inquiétez pour lui, ni pour Maëlle, elle comprendra. »

La jeune femme quitta sa position et posa sur Christopher un regard serein et plein de confiance.

« Je suis prête. » annonça-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

Tous deux contournèrent l'anneau ancestral et firent face au vortex.

« Les âmes perdues retrouvent toujours leur chemin, croyez-moi, elle reviendra… »

Inanna sourit et traversa la _flaque _plantée dans la porte massive…

Christopher observa une dernière fois le décor autour de lui. Les pierres s'écrasaient sur le sol de la place de l'eau tandis que les vents arrachaient les branches de l'Arbre apposé sur le flanc de la tour de Babel.

Puis les images s'effacèrent quand il traversa l'horizon des évènements.


End file.
